Frágil
by Inith
Summary: Tezuka ha perdido el norte de su profesión, quiere salvar vidas, pero le cuesta recordarlo... Ahora tiene el deber de hacerlo si quiere que alguien importante continue viviendo... Shonen ai. Cap.12
1. La fragilidad de ciertas cosas

**Capítulo 1:** " La fragilidad de la vida".

La fragilidad de ciertas cosas, es impresionante.

Los tendones de colágeno tipo uno tienen la resistencia del acero, pero aún así un corte, un golpe, una caída, un movimiento específicamente y perfectamente hechos, son capaces de cortarlos… una mente brillante, capaz de crear y descifrar fórmulas, de solucionar los problemas más emblemáticos de la vida y sociedad… un genio… que un golpe en el cráneo puede abrir la bóveda craneana y sacar esa sustancia gelatinosa que es el cerebro…

Un ser humano se forma en 9 meses de gestación, aunque a la 8° semana ya tiene la forma de un pequeño humano, cabezón, pero con sus dedos de manos y pies, su boca, sus ojos, su corazón latiendo… a la 9° semana ya es capaz de sentir el movimiento de sus manos y tocarse el rostro… es impresionante como un ser tan frágil es capaz de llegar a ser cualquiera de los humanos que ves a tu alrededor.

La vida es una maravilla, y una de las maravillas más frágiles que existen…

Algunas veces Tezuka necesitaba recordarse que estaba estudiando para salvar vidas. La tentación de dejarlo todo e irse a recorrer el mundo, siempre estaba. Tenía la oportunidad de tomar la raqueta, y aceptar la invitación al abierto de Australia de ese año y comenzar la carrera de tenista profesional que quería.

Entonces recordaba. Estaba allí, sentado con un libro enorme sobre el escritorio, lleno de fotocopias destacadas, atlas abiertos, apuntes por todos lados, porque quería salvar vidas…

Eran 7 años, ya sólo le quedaba el último, luego las prácticas que podían ser esporádicas y combinadas con el deporte que iba a seguir hasta que alcanzara la edad del retiro o su hombro le impidiera continuar.

Casi 6 años estudiando lo mismo y aún tenía que recordarse que lo hacía para salvar vidas… era patético que aún tuviera que hacerlo, ya debería estar metido en su sistema, en su cabeza que esa era su función.

Y es que no es simple aceptar que estudias tanto para tener el conocimiento de evitar la muerte de un paciente, de alguien que confía plenamente en que serás capaz de salvarlo o de salvar a un familiar. Ahora que tenía las prácticas integradas de clínica II en el área de maternidad, y geriatría, se encontraba con dos realidades demasiado diferentes una de la otra.

Rara vez una madre era abandonada en el hospital, aún más raro era ver a un bebé nunca reclamado de la sala de cuidados pediátricos; pero la cantidad de abuelos y abuelas que eran dejados a su suerte en la sala de geriatría, era horrible…. Y eso que es un país donde la gente mayor es muy respetada, pero las cifras estaban a la par con otras culturas donde no había tanto respeto por los ancianos.

Se quitó los anteojos y dejó medio cuerpo estirado sobre la mesa. En su mano derecha, sus anteojos, en la izquierda, una ecografía de un feto de 17 semanas, Teardrop de Massive Attack sonaba en la radio del vecino.

Estaba teniendo una crisis, una de esas que debió darle en primer año, pero que llegaba ahora.

Sentía que algo le faltaba, tenía un vacío en algún lugar… no se explicaba que podría ser la causa.

Se levantó de su escritorio a beber algo de té, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Era otra cosa lo que necesitaba.

Se tiró en la cama y jugueteó con el celular, no tenía llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes nuevos. Se sentó sobre la cama y tomó los papeles que estaban apilados a un lado de ella.

La última anamnesis que había llenado la tarde del Viernes …

_Nombre: Shindou Kaori_

_Edad: 17 años 4 meses._

_Ocupación: Estudiante_

_Dx: Hemorragia intravaginal, inflamación uterina_.

Después, llenado con la letra de su médico residente_…_

_Presencia de restos de feto en el útero, retirados por raspado._

Y pensar que unas horas antes de recepcionar el caso y derivarla a hospitalización, su prima le había llamado al celular y llorado a corazón abierto porque estaba confirmado que era infértil.

No entendía como un ser humano era capaz de matar a otro tan indefenso… tan pequeño…

Un ser que, según su bioética, debía ser amado desde el inicio de su concepción…

Tal vez estaba perdiendo la ilusión de salvar vidas, si antes, otros las arrebataban tan violentamente a un nonato.

Sentía que era momento de replantearse hasta donde llegaba su profesionalismo y la involucración con el paciente…

La alarma del reloj le sacó de sus cavilaciones, esa noche había aceptado reemplazar a su residente en la clínica, después de todo, había tenido el mejor rendimiento y la recomendación de los profesores de la unidad de neurología.

Tomó su delantal, su chaqueta, la bufanda y la mochila donde llevaba sus implementos de práctica.

La ventaja de vivir a pocas cuadras del Hospital de la universidad, era que podía darse el lujo de ir y volver caminando y pensar durante la caminata.

Tenía que llegar con la mente en claro, limpia de pensamientos negativos hacia su profesión, tenía recordarse que iba a salvar vidas.

Neurología era un pasillo blanco, con ventanas amplias en las habitaciones y la sala común, adornado con plantas y flores para hacer más acogedor el lugar, pero repleto de sufrimiento y dolor.

Al menos, la consulta que tendría esa tarde estaba adornada por una pediatra, suficientes colores como para dar tranquilidad al paciente con una lesión de cervical 2…

Entaba a la consulta cuando uno de los colegas de su residente se le acerco con unos papeles en la mano.

"Tezuka-kun". Le saludó.

"Morikawa-sensei". Le respondió el saludo, con una leve inclinación.

"Puedo robarte unos minutos, necesito una opinión con unos exámenes". Lo miró con seriedad, de seguro los papeles que traía eran informes y fichas de algún paciente…

"Si, claro, permítame dejar esto en la consulta". Tezuka abrió la puerta y dejó la mochila dentro del mueble, se colocó el delantal, la placa de identificación y el estetoscopio en el bolsillo.

Morikawa-sensei, un médico de cabello canoso, respetado por su especialidad en jóvenes y por su eficacia en el diagnóstico. Todos los estudiantes sabían que si querían ser precisos en el descubrimiento de la enfermedad, debían seguir su ejemplo. El problema… solo los mejores alumnos podrían tener lo oportunidad de discutir con él. Oishi era el mejor de la clase y el kouhai directo de Morikawa-sensei.

El médico le esperaba en el pasillo, al frente de los paneles de luz donde una resonancia magnética estaba a la vista de ambos.

"¿Qué ves?". Le preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo, no despegaba sus ojos del examen.

Tezuka comenzó a observar las imágenes una por una, huesos, órganos… hasta que vio un objeto extraño cerca de la médula espinal, entre las vértebras.

"Un objeto extraño inserto en el espacio intervertebral". Contestó Tezuka. Morikawa-sensei agregó otra resonancia magnética con medio de contraste. El objeto extraño estaba coloreado, estaba vascularizado e inserto en líquido céfalo raquídeo.

" Un quiste, quizá un tumor". Propuso Tezuka.

"Excelente observación". Morikawa-sensei, le felicitó tomando los exámenes y metiéndolos en sus respetivos sobres. "Tiene 24 años, es muy joven…una carrera de fotografía brillante por delante".

Tezuka se arregló los anteojos con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, la verdad el quiste se veía pequeño como para dar un diagnóstico tan pesimista como sonaba el que Morikawa-sensei proponía.

"¿Tiene historial de lesiones neurológicas en su familia?". Preguntó Tezuka, no sabía porque se estaba preocupando tanto por un caso que le estaban mostrando, más que pidiéndole una opinión.

"No". Morikawa-sensei, lo miró con seriedad. " Eso es lo que me preocupa, se ve saludable, los análisis de LCR están limpios, no hay una explicación para que ese quiste esté allí".

"Por la posición esta comprometiendo las astas ventrales de T11". Comentó Tezuka. "¿Intervención?".

"No, demasiado cercano a la raíz dorsal del nervio raquídeo". Respondió Morikawa-sensei.

"¿Drenaje?".

"Si es un tumor, será demasiado invasivo". El médico mayor parecía algo perdido con todo esto, y Tezuka se sentía demasiado seguro de lo que proponía.

"La única forma de saber a ciencia cierta si es un tumor o no, es una biopsia". Tezuka se cruzó de brazos mirando al otro médico.

"Tezuka-kun… me acompañarías a verlo?".

Cinco minutos después, Tezuka se encontró frente a la puerta de la consulta de Morikawa-sensei. El otro médico estaba dentro, revisándo al paciente antes de que Tezuka entrara y, por supuesto, pidiendo su autorización para que un estudiante lo examinara.

"Tezuka-kun". Una enfermera del piso le entregó la ficha del paciente.

"Gracias, Satoyaru-san". Se quedó mirando el nombre escrito en la ficha.

_Estoy estudiando porque quiero salvar vidas… _

Pero ni ese decreto de su mente, fue suficiente como para darle el valor de continuar viendo la ficha, el nombre del paciente era … una coincidencia horrible o la más terrible tarea de revisar y posiblemente tener que tratar a un amigo y compañero…

Morikawa-sensei apareció en la puerta.

"Tezuka-kun". Comenzó. "Fuji-san ha aceptado que trabajes conmigo en el caso".

_Fuji Syuusuke…_

_Continuará..._


	2. Bioética

**Capítulo 2:** **Bioética**

Bioética es un ramo que se tiene durante los primeros cinco años como un teórico, se supone que los últimos dos años son para que se practique esa teoría. Así mismo, se supone que cada cual ha tomado su propia ética, además de regirse por la ética del cuidado… Por esa decisión, Tezuka estaba frente a un dilema ético.

Fuji Syuusuke, el mismo Fuji Syuusuke que solía reírse de sus compañeros cuando caían en la penitencia de tomar jugos extraños y asquerosos que preparaba Inui; Fuji Syuusuke que tenía una sonrisa eterna pegada en la cara, que era capaz de caminar con los ojos cerrados sin chocar con nada… el mismo Fuji que había sido su compañero por tanto tiempo.

No podía atenderlo, era un conocido suyo, su diagnóstico y su actitud podrían mancharse con la subjetividad de la familiaridad.

Atenderlo o dejar el caso… Dicotomías del mal…

"¿No le ha molestado que sea estudiante de pregrado?". Preguntó Tezuka, comprándose un poco de tiempo para descifrar bien su dilema bioético.

"Su acompañante se ha mostrado algo reacio, pero él paciente ha aceptado".

Paciente… que palabra más torpe y mal utilizada. Le gustaba más el enfoque que le daban los de rehabilitación, un paciente activo, que toma decisiones y participa en su propio tratamiento.

"Bien".

Morikawa-sensei entró en la consulta con Tezuka siguiéndolo de cerca.

"Fuji-san". Se dirigió a los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en las sillas frente a su escritorio. " Les presento a Tezuka Kunimitsu, es el estudiante de pregrado que trabajará conmigo".

A la mención de su nombre, Yuuta se levantó de la silla con un poco de brusquedad, le miró fijamente y luego a su hermano, que se mantenía sentado con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

"¿Cómo me asegura que un estudiante pueda ser de ayuda para el tratamiento de mi hermano?". Le preguntó a Morikawa-sensei, claramente en desacuerdo con que un estudiante... o tal vez con que fuera Tezuka quien trabajara en el caso.

"Fuji-san". Comenzó Morikawa-sensei. " Tezuka-kun será un apoyo al caso, le aseguro que su conocimiento sobre el área es tanto o mejor que el de un médico con su cartón colgado en su oficina".

Yuuta iba a protestar, cuando una mano le tocó el brazo.

"Me gustaría que Tezuka-kun apoyara mi caso". Confirmó Fuji. " Confío en la carta de presentación que nos entregó y en su capacidad".

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Yuuta parecía que deseaba discutir la decisión con su hermano, por otra parte, Fuji seguía sonriendo a todos … y Tezuka… ya había decidido.

La forma en que Fuji se encontraba sentado, hablaba de que ese pequeño quiste… tumor o lo que pueda ser, estaba afectado la capacidad motora de del miotomo hacia el lado izquierdo… quizá cubriendo parte del tracto espino cerebeloso o presionándolo.

"Gracias por la confianza, Fuji-san". Era parte del protocolo de atención, pero Fuji no lo sabía y se mostró un poco sorprendido por el honorífico agregado a su nombre.

"Entonces, iré a ver los informes yo mismo". Con eso Morikawa-sensei estaba dejando a Tezuka a cargo.

La anamnesis del día no indicaba examinación de reflejos ni otros exámenes de rutina, por lo que Tezuka debía cumplir con ellos antes de presentar su ficha estudiantil y dejarla a revisión de Morikawa-sensei… ya era la rutina de cualquier consulta.

"Nunca pensé que te dedicaras a la medicina, Tezuka". Le comentó Fuji, con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

"Oishi me convenció". Contestó Tezuka, dejando la ficha sobre el escritorio. " ¿Podría subirse a la camilla?".

"Han pasado varios años, pero no es para que me trates de usted". Rió Fuji levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la camilla.

"Es parte de su trato estudiante-paciente". Respondió Yuuta, por el tono seguía reacio a que Tezuka estuviera revisando a su hermano.

"Tiene razón". Respondió Tezuka mirando la forma en que Fuji caminaba, había algo extraño en la fase de impulso de su pierna izquierda.

Le acercó la escalerilla a Fuji y le apoyó el brazo cuando este se acomodaba sobre la camilla.

"¿Hace cuanto tiene el temblor en la pierna izquierda?". Le preguntó Tezuka a Fuji, mientras este se quitaba el chaleco, la corbata y la camisa.

"Creo que comenzó hace unas semanas". Le respondió Fuji algo pensativo.

"¿No ha tenido problemas para subir escaleras?".

Fuji quedó en silencio por un momento. "Si, algunas veces siento como si me fuera a dar un calambre en el muslo".

Yuuta descruzó los brazos y se acercó a ver lo que Tezuka hacía, que era calentar el estetoscopio antes de auscultar a Fuji.

"¿A qué te refieres con un temblor en la pierna?".

Tezuka miró a Fuji buscando autorización para hablar con Yuuta, otro protocolo de la medicina. Fuji asintió, de cierta forma también quería una explicación.

"Se ve un pequeño titubeo en el movimiento de la pierna y cuando el músculo hace la fuerza para subir la pierna, tiene un temblor… preguntaba porque tal vez pueda ser cansancio o una lesión mal cuidada, por ejemplo". Explicó Tezuka antes de colocar el estetoscopio en la espalda de Fuji.

"Que considerado, no sabes cuanto me molesta que lo coloquen helado". Le comentó Fuji con un tono divertido.

"Respire profundo". Le pidió Tezuka. La consulta en silencio, podía escuchar los pulmones de Fui con absoluta normalidad. "¿Puede estirar su cuerpo hacia sus piernas?".

Fuji se estiró, dejando ver la forma de su columna vertebral para quien estuviera entrenado a encontrarla. Tezuka le toco la espalda por los costados de la columna.

"Tienes las manos heladas". Se quejó Fuji.

"Perdón". Tezuka le soltó y comenzó a restregarse las manos. Fuji le miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué haces?". Le preguntó observándolo con curiosidad.

"Entibio mis manos". Le respondió.

"Les enseñan a ser muy amables con los enfermos, eh?". Preguntó Fuji, sonriendo. Su pierna izquierda volvió a temblar, pero de forma más notoria

"Si… aunque son cosas que se aprenden con la práctica". Comentó Tezuka, palpándole la espalda con las manos tibias, todas las vértebras se veían y sentían en su lugar, pero le preocupaba una equimosis a la altura de T11. El moretón era pequeño, pero oscuro y se veía reciente. "¿Ha tenido golpes en la espalda?".

"No, ninguno".

"¿Aún practica deportes?". Tezuka continuó revisando hacia caudal la espalda, todo lo demás se veía en orden.

"Si, además de tenis y ajedrez, he estado asistiendo a clases de esgrima". Fuji miró sobre su hombro, de cierta forma le causaba curiosidad que Tezuka le observara con tanta atención.

"¿Eso no topa con sus viajes?". Era sabido que Fuji, un famoso fotógrafo, viajaba por el mundo a diario.

"Algunas veces, pero aún soy organizado".

"Recuéstese por favor".

"¿Para qué haces eso, no es un control por un resfrío, es por un dolor". Yuuta le miró con desconfianza, obviamente dudando en el conocimiento de Tezuka.

"Es un control, no una urgencia, se debe revisar la normalidad de los sistemas vitales". Le contestó amablemente, Tezuka. Ubicó en quinto espacio intercostal y la línea media clavicular con la vista y la práctica que le ha dado la clínica, antes de colocar el aparato para escuchar el corazón de Fuji.

Fuji Syuusuke se acomodó sobre la camilla, el movimiento de la pierna izquierda fue en el sentido contrario del que quería, golpeando la pared.

"Itai…".

"Aniki". Yuuta se acercó a Fuji preocupado, nunca lo había visto actuar tan torpe en un movimiento tan básico. "¿Qué te pasó?... no es la primera vez".

"¿Se repiten los movimientos incontrolados?". Preguntó Tezuka, examinando la pierna sobre el pantalón de tela que traía Fuji.

"He tenido movimientos bruscos o me cuesta mover esa pierna…". Admitió Fuji, Yuuta le observaba molesto, claramente no sabía de este síntoma. "… algunas veces… no siempre".

Tezuka se arregló los lentes, eso confirmaba que el objeto extraño estaba presionando las astas ventrales de la médula espinal, especialmente el tracto cerebelo espinal… si era coordinación en el movimiento lo que le estaba fallando.

El estudiante continuó con los exámenes de rutina, respondiendo las preguntas de Yuuta y Fuji, también haciendo algunas. Todo estaba en orden, el equilibrio, la vista, el conducto auditivo, la percepción de las vibraciones, los reflejos patelares de ambas piernas… y eso parecía contradecir el diagnóstico inicial.

Buscaba una forma de confirmar que ese temblor en la pierna fuera por alguna falla en la vía nerviosa, era lo más probable y la mejor idea que tenía en el momento.

"Contraiga los músculos del abdomen". Le pidió a Fuji, pasando su dedo por las zonas que tomaban un tono muscular más grueso a medida que Fuji contraía las fibras.

Y lo encontró.

Morikawa-sensei volvió a la consulta con los exámenes que habían tomado la semana anterior y el informe completo de los tecnólogos médicos que habían trabajado en ellos.

"Lo que ve en su columna vertebral es un cuerpo extraño que esta presionando la médula espinal a la altura del tórax bajo". Explicó el médico recibido, mostrándoles la sombra oscura y casi tenebrosa de la formación extraña. " La examinación de Tezuka-kun ha confirmado que ha comenzado a presionar su médula espinal".

Yuuta se mostró perturbado por eso, exigiendo una respuesta de lo que pasaba con su hermano mayor.

" La médula espinal es como una carretera donde viajan las señales desde el exterior del cuerpo hacia el cerebro y viceversa". Explicó Tezuka, aún sorprendido de que Morikawa-sensei le diera la palabra a él. " Las salidas de esta carretera van a dar a brazos, piernas, cuello, a todo el cuerpo… y si una de esas salidas se interrumpe el transito normal de estas se afecta, eso es lo que esta ocurriendo".

Ante el silencio, Tezuka se acomodó los anteojos.

"Lo importante es que se descubrió a tiempo y los efectos no son invalidantes". Conocía esa mirada de interrogación desesperada de los pacientes, en maternidad la veía a diario. " Ahora tenemos que descubrir que es, pues, como ven en el medio de contraste, se encuentra vascularizado e inmerso en el líquido que protege la médula espinal, por lo que no estamos seguros si es un quiste o un tumor".

Y mientras Morikawa-sensei escribía la orden de los exámenes que Fuji debía hacerse, Fuji no dejaba de sonreír. De cierta forma, asustaba a Tezuka verlo tan tranquilo ante la posibilidad de tener un tumor en el tejido nervioso… al menos Yuuta mostraba la desesperación que su hermano mayor parecía no tener.

Pero Fuji mantenía los reflejos patelares intactos… y en caso de que ese tracto estuviera afectado la pierna, además del abdomen, debería de tener dañados los reflejos monosinápticos más básicos...y la ausencia de daño… podría estar complicando un poco más el cuadro.

" El pronóstico es bastante bueno, por la limpieza de LCR, puedo descartar que sea un tumor". Comentaba Morikawa-sensei, habiendo recuperado un poco de la confianza que hace un momento, su falta, le hizo dejar a Tezuka a cargo del caso y retirarse a pensar. "Aún así nos gustaría que se tomara estos exámenes".

"Morikawa-sensei". Comenzó Fuji al leer los papeles. " ¿Cuándo debiese hacerme estos exámenes?".

"Lo antes posible". Moriakawa-sensei les entregó las recetas. " Por ahora es lo que podemos hacer para empezar".

Empezar… si, todo tiene un inicio, pero el problema de Fuji ya estaba en desarrollo y no podían darse el lujo de retrasarse más. Las enfermedades no esperan a que los médicos descubran su causa y forma de atacarla, simplemente avanzan, llevándose la vida del paciente a cada segundo… y Tezuka temía que si no hacía ver eso en su profesor, Fuji podría … no, ni pensarlo…

Estaban haciendo una TAC y una RM con medio de contraste y mayor aumento de la zona afectada.

"Se ve mejor de lo que pensamos". Le comentó Morikawa-sensei a Tezuka, quien se remitió de opinar, la experiencia le había mostrado que una lesión neurológica no siempre era lo que parecía. "Bien, te dejo a cargo, llévame los resultados cuando los tengas".

Cuando el médico salió del cuarto de mando, el otro estudiante que estaba tomando el examen miró a Tezuka por el reflejo del ventanal.

"Morikawa-sensei parece estar dejándote todo el trabajo pesado a ti".

"Si…". Tezuka se sentó al lado de su compañero. " ¿Podrías hacer la imagen del cráneo?". Le preguntó mirando a Fuji en el aparato.

"Eh… si… pero no esta en la orden".

Tezuka le miró. " Si yo te digo que una lesión cerebelo espinal no se ve en la médula, me creerías?".

"Si, todos sabemos que las lesiones del encéfalo no se ven en la médula espinal". Le respondió el otro joven, ajustando los controles para tomar la imagen de la bóveda craneal y el contenido de esta.

"Entonces, hablamos el mismo idioma".

Y en medicina, que el equipo de trabajo hable el mismo idioma… es importante.

**Notas:**

**1-. Gracias por la grata acogida, nunca esperé que lograra la atención de tantas personas. **

**2-. Vi que se repite un miedo porque Fuji vaya a morir... no creo que muera, pero si sufrirá un poco... bueno, bastante**

**3-. SI, Tezuka/Fuji.**

**Gracias.**


	3. Código Azul

**Capítulo 3:** Código Azul

Un café… bien cargado… sin azúcar…

Si, le tentaba tomar algo así de asqueroso para tratar de despertar un poco más, o simplemente tener un estímulo rápido a su sistema límbico y que le permitiera pensar en algo más que satisfacer necesidades fisiológicas y de pertenencia.

Cuando llegó al mesón de pedido ordenó un chocolate caliente con galletas de vainilla, prefería tener algo sólido en el estómago a pasar con una indigestión las próximas 48 horas. Lo recibió y se apoderó de una mesita en la esquina derecha de la cafetería, tenía vista a los jardines del hospital.

Pronto en su mesa apareció una bandeja con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo.

"Te veo aproblemado". Comentó Oishi, sentándose frente a Tezuka. "¿ No has dormido bien?".

"Oishi…". Saludó el aludido, luego bebió un sorbo de chocolate. " Mira…". Diciendo eso le tendió la carpeta donde guardaba las copias de los exámenes de Fuji.

Con bastante cuidado, Oishi tomó los exámenes que le eran tendidos y comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno. Primero, un control sanguíneo, los parámetros eran normales salvo por el conteo de plaquetas, algo alto para un persona de 24 años como decía la ficha. Segundo, un análisis de Líquido Céfalo Raquídeo, todo limpio, sin rastros de sustancias extrañas en él. Tercero, una Tomografía Axial Computarizada de Columna vertebral.

"Se ve un cuerpo extraño a la altura de le vértebra torácica 11". Le comentó Oishi, Tezuka asintió aún bebiendo chocolate. " ¿Saben lo que es?".

Tezuka dejó el vaso plástico en la mesa y tomó la Resonancia Magnética que había sacado de Médula Espinal y de Cráneo.

"Esta vascularizado". Le indicó el cuerpo que estaba entre las vértebras. " El paciente presenta síntomas de perdida de coordinación y akinesia en ese miotomo… en la de Cráneo…". Tezuka dejó que Oishi la viera por si mismo.

"¿Cáncer?".

"No lo sé…". Tezuka suspiró. " Cuando discutí con Morikawa-sensei sobre su diagnóstico… dice que es un quiste … ".

"Un quiste no puede tener ese tipo de propagación". Oishi continuó ojeando los exámenes hasta llegar a la orden de medicamentos. " … ¿no es una dosis algo alta?... a menos que no sea alérgico… ".

"¿Le darías a alguien que, presenta asma en su historial médico familiar inmediato, un medicamento que sabemos que aumenta la secreción mucosa y la vasodilatación bronquial? ". Tezuka se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

"Bueno…". Comenzó Oishi partiendo su sándwich. "Es Morikawa-sensei, el mejor médico del Hospital Clínico, no es como para que pongas en duda sus conocimientos y experiencias, tú solo eres un estudiante".

Tezuka le miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba de los labios de Oishi.

"Cuando te gradúes y pases a ser un Médico como nosotros, formarás parte de la Junta Médica que se realiza en cada caso donde se vea una enfermedad crónica o una aguda que sea compleja…". Oishi le miró fijamente. " Entonces y sólo entonces tu opinión tendrá algún valor".

"¿Pondrías en peligro una vida… solo porque es la orden de un Médico?". Le preguntó Tezuka, d forma severa.

"Si es la orden de un médico como Morikawa-sensei, no es poner en peligro la vida del paciente, es salvarla con más seguridad". Le respondió Oishi antes de dar un mordisco a su comida. " Además…". Tragó. " … tal vez el hecho de que sea Fuji te ha puesto algo subjetivo con el tratamiento e intentas protegerlo".

Tezuka suspiró… Oishi cambiaba cada día más… y no le gustaba ese cambio, parecía que estaba perdiendo a quien le guió en comprender que el cuidar de otros era importante.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento… eso es todo".

"Ánimo, ya verás que pronto tendrás tus propios casos en los que trabajar". Le dijo Oishi antes de continuar comiendo lo que debía ser su atrasado almuerzo.

Tezuka miró las dos galletas de vainilla que le quedaban, pero sentía que había perdido el apetito.

* * *

"Los síntomas que presenta, son normales dentro de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento". Explicó Morikawa-sensei.

Fuji Yumiko miró con desconfianza al médico, podía tener mucha fama dentro del Colegio médico de Japón, pero algo en él no le gustaba.

"Me he sentido muy mal estos días…". Comentó Fuji con voz fatigada, estaba pálido y parecía haber perdido peso en las últimas dos semanas de tratamiento. " Cada vez me cuesta más… mover mi pierna".

El médico se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia él.

"Fuji-san, ya le expliqué que todos los medicamentos necesitan un tiempo para hacer su efecto". Comenzó con un tono muy didáctico, pero que enervó a Yumiko, parecía que los estuviera tratando como retardados mentales. " Si no les da tiempo, no podrá sanarse… y las mareos son normales".

"¿Alzas de presión, también son normales?". Preguntó Fuji, algo letárgico, los calmantes para los fuertes dolores que le estaban apareciendo le hacían dormir casi 12 horas al día. Se sentía desvalido, en menos de un mes había pasado de tener una leve molestia que le provocaba dolores cuando se arrodillaba a sacar fotografías, a estar en casa de sus padres y necesitar la ayuda de alguien hasta para ir al baño.

Fuji suspiró, estaba desesperándose de sentirse tan dependiente, si este médico le decía que demoraría poco en sanar, no era como si fuera un cuadro complicado, era solo un quiste…

"¿No puede darme algo menos fuerte?". Preguntó Fuji jugueteando con sus manos. " No resisto no poder hacer nada por mi mismo".

Morikawa-sensei pareció pensarlo por un momento, revisó la ficha clínica una vez más antes de levantarse y caminar a la puerta.

"Llamaré una enfermera para que le dé la primera dosis del nuevo medicamento, es un endovenoso". Y con eso salió de la consulta.

Yumiko quedó con las palabras de protesta en la boca. Este médico no había examinado en ningún momento a Syuusuke, parecía pedir exámenes de sangre, de esto, de esto otro, pero no lo tocaba, no le escuchaba el corazón, no lo dejaba opinar, no daba explicaciones… Y ahora le iba a cambiar la dosis del medicamento de un día para otro.

"Ne, Syuusuke". Yumiko se acercó a su hermano. "¿No crees que deberíamos ver a otro doctor?".

Fuji cerró los ojos y tosió un poco.

"Si… creo que quiero una segunda opinión".

* * *

Tezuka acababa de terminar su turno en Pediatría. Aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir, no le molestaban los gritos de los niños, ni las voces de madres preocupadas; en el fondo, andar todo el día con el aroma a leche y a colonia de bebe que se le impregnaba en las manos, no era tan malo… salvo que se agregara vómito de bebé… y alguna que otra sorpresa.

Se arregló el estetoscopio al cuello antes de entrar al pasillo de neurología, donde se encontró con Fuji Yumiko, esperando afuera de una de las salitas de enfermería, donde colocaban los medicamentos.

"Tezuka-kun". Le saludó la hermana mayor de Fuji.

"Fuji-san". Tezuka se inclinó levemente ante Yumiko.

"Syuusuke me había comentado que estabas estudiando Medicina, pero no esperaba encontrarme contigo, que agradable". A pesar de sonreír sinceramente, Yumiko denotaba cansancio emocional.

"¿Cómo han estado?". El interés de Tezuka era palpable.

"Luchando contra lo que sea que tenga Syuusuke…". Yumiko suspiró cansada. "El médico que tiene no me gusta… ".

"Podrían buscar otro, si gustan puedo recomendarles algunos especialistas". Ofreció Tezuka, a él tampoco le agradaba la actitud de Morikawa-sensei con Fuji, el médico podía ser muy respetado, pero estaba siendo negligente con su paciente.

"Sería de gran ayuda". Le contestó Yumiko. " Aunque, tú también estabas en el equipo de diagnóstico?".

Tezuka suspiró.

"Hasta que tuve una… discrepancia de ideas con Morikawa-sensei". Le contestó, era la verdad.

"¿Cómo así?".

"Pedí un examen extra, en vez de solo la RM de espalda, también pedí una cerebro … el punto es que yo no creo que sea un quiste". Le explicó Tezuka, con la misma pesadez en el corazón que cuando debía dar un mal pronóstico a una familia.

Yumiko le tomó los hombros.

"Explícame".

"Es sólo mi opinión… no es lo suficientemente válida para los otros médicos". En ese momento Yumiko reparó en la placa que llevaba Tezuka, decía estudiante de pregrado…

Pero… Tezuka era conocido por siempre ser el mejor en todo lo que hacía, nada lo dejaba a medias, era muy perfeccionista… de cierta forma Yumiko confiaba más en él que en Morikawa-sensei.

En ese momento la enfermera salió del cubículo.

"Fuji-san, ya puede entrar". Le indicó a Yumiko." Vendré a quitar la vía en unos minutos más". Luego le sonrió a Tezuka y se alejó de ellos hacia la estación de enfermeras del piso.

Yumiko le tomó el brazo a Tezuka para hacerlo entrar con ella.

"Syuusuke". Llamó a su hermano, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. " Mira quien vino a verte".

Fuji Syuusuke abrió los ojos y se encontró con Tezuka, vestido de delantal y ropa semi formal al lado de su hermana. No pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que no le hacía gracia que lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

"Tezuka…". Le sonrió cordialmente.

El aludido quedó sorprendido por el notable deterioro de Fuji en tan solo tres semanas.

"Fuji… veo que no te has sentido bien estos días".

"Algo… los medicamentos… me indisponen…". Suspiró Fuji apoyándose nuevamente en la camilla donde estaba recostado.

Tezuka tomó la cartilla donde estaba la ficha de Fuji. Seguía la lista de medicamentos que Tezuka odiaba. Tres de los cinco que estaban administrándole durante las dos semanas anteriores, tenían efectos colaterales sobre las mucosas de las vías respiratorias, los otros dos hacían malabares con la presión y con la digestión de nutrientes…

Entonces vio el medicamento que estaba administrando ahora.

"Vuelvo en un momento". Y sin más salió en busca de Morikawa-sensei.

* * *

El médico estaba en la terraza, fumando junto a otros colegas cuando Tezuka le encontró.

"Tezuka-kun". Le saludaron varios profesores.

Tezuka se inclinó ante ellos y miró a Morikawa-sensei.

"Necesito hablar con usted". La severidad de las palabras de Tezuka, sorprendieron a muchos de los presentes, acostumbrados a que sus estudiantes les rindieran cuasi pleitesía.

Morikawa-sensei suspiró y apagó su cigarro.

"Dime, Tezuka-kun". Le miró con un aire molesto.

Tezuka le preguntó algo bien simple, le mencionó los nombres farmacéuticos de los 5 medicamentos que Fuji estaba consumiendo y le preguntó cual era el efecto que causarían si los mezclaba con él medicamento que le estaban aplicando ahora.

"Aumento de la presión intracraneana".

"¿Entonces, por qué se los administró así a Fuji-san?".

* * *

Cuando Tezuka volvió al cubículo de Fuji, Oishi estaba dentro, claramente examinando a Fuji con el estetoscopio.

"Está algo agitado". Comentó Oishi mirando a Yumiko. " Será temporal, necesita relajarse un poco, el cambio de medicamento puede que sea la causa".

Fuji respiraba con dificultad, el monitor recién instalado para observar su pulso, marcaba sobre lo normal.

"Tezuka…". Oishi lo miró interrogante cuando el joven entró, sus ojos puestos en la forma en que Fuji respiraba.

Y de pronto el pecho de Fuji dejó de moverse, el monitor comenzó a emitir el ruido y los números que Tezuka estaba acostumbrado a ver en urgencia.

Oishi, un médico de consulta, tendió a auscultar a Fuji antes que actuar. Pero Tezuka, sabía lo que venía ahora.

_Código Azul: Cese de actividad respiratoria y cardiaca de un paciente_.

Cuando Fuji comenzó con las convulsiones previas, Tezuka iba dando los pasos rápidos hacia la camilla, al pasar por el lugar indicado, presionó con fuerza el timbre de Paro Cardio Respiratorio, un botón azul puesto en la pared de todos los cubículos del Hospital clínico.

Oishi salió al pasillo a ver si venía el equipo de apoyo, al tiempo que Yumiko veía como Tezuka masajeaba con precisión el pecho de su hermano… la cual, días después, se daría cuenta que era la horrible precisión que da la práctica.

_No te mueras, se supone que tengo que salvarte…_

**Notas: **

Siento si esto se ha puesto muy complicado… en estos momentos no cuento con un beta reader.. y es culpa mía que algunas veces aplico mucho lenguaje técnico cuando debería dar una explicación más prolongada de lo que significa.

Intentaré cambiar eso.

Muchas gracias por la acogida, y disculpen, nuevamente que las respuestas a los reviews dentro del fic no sean dirigidas. Aprecio mucho que digan que esta lindo o cosas por el estilo, y que también me hagan ver si hay algo que no entienden o que se encuentra explicado muy difusamente.

LCR: Líquido Céfalo Raquídeo, es el líquido que protege el sistema nervioso central, no solo de golpes, sino de agentes infecciosos y otros.

TAC: Tomografía Axial Computarizada, es un examen donde se ven las estructuras duras y blandas del cuerpo, generalmente es como hacerse un mapita por "rebanadas" del cuerpo.

RM: Resonancia magnética, especialmente usada para observar tumores y cosas blanditas como el cerebro, también es una forma de hacerse un mapa por rebanadas de la cabeza de alguien, son bien bonitas.


	4. Atención primaria

**Capítulo 4:** Atención primaria

A Yumiko se le detuvo el corazón ahí mismo.

El horrible pitido del monitor de ritmo sistólico marcando cero, el sonido del timbre de paro, los pasos rápidos del equipo que venía a apoyar la resucitación… el conteo de Tezuka al aplicar el masaje cardiaco … y todo ese conjunto de estímulos de estrés parecían ir en cámara lenta.

"Syuusuke…". Intentó llegar a su hermano, cuando una enfermera le tomó de los hombros y la sacó del cubículo. "¡Syuusuke!".

El carrito de paro cardiorrespiratorio llegó en menos de 12 segundos, 3 enfermeras, 2 paramédicos y un médico general, constituían el apoyo que recibiría quien estaba tratando el caso.

Uno de los paramédicos reemplazó a Tezuka en el masaje cardiaco, inmediatamente Oishi auscultó por segunda vez a Fuji.

"No hay ruido cardiaco". Informó Oishi mirando a Tezuka, un cierto temor en sus ojos, al parecer era la primera vez que trataba con un paro; todo indicaba que tendría que hacerse cargo de dar las órdenes correspondientes para resucitar a este paciente.

Un Paro cardiorrespiratorio tiene cuatro posibles estadios, taquicardia ventricular sin pulso, fibrilación ventricular, asistolía y actividad eléctrica sin pulso. A la ausencia del ruido cardiaco, fibrilación ventricular y taquicardia ventricular sin pulso quedaban fuera… lástima que fueran las de mejor pronóstico ante este cuadro.

"¡Desfibrilador!". Ordenó Tezuka tomando el mando de la emergencia. El otro paramédico tomó las paletas, mientras una enfermera preparaba el gel conductor en ambas. "Desincronizado". No podía arriesgarse a que hubiera actividad eléctrica y con el sincronizado del desfibrilador la revirtieran, las secuelas eran un precio muy alto…

"Cargado" . Informó el paramédico con las placas de metal en sus manos. "Despejen". El paramédico que masajeaba el tórax de Fuji, Tezuka quien vigilaba el nivel de presión abdominal, Oishi quien mantenía la atención en el ruido cardiaco y la enfermera que quitaba las vías, se alejaron.

La carga inicial de 200 hizo que el cuerpo de Fuji saltara de la camilla y el monitor fluctuara entre 25 y 0 una vez.

"¡Una vez más!". Ordenó Tezuka, buscando en la bandeja de emergencia las jeringas listas.

"¡Cargado¡Despejen!". Esta vez fueron 250 el grado de cargas que recibió el pecho de Fuji que, por su estado de hipotesión aguda, no podría recibir más.

"¡No late!". Gritó Oishi, se estaba desesperando… eso no era bueno.

Tezuka no le contestó, simplemente tomó la jeringa más pequeña marcada con el rotulador amarillo, Atropina de 3mg más suero fisiológico de 20 mg, y la inyectó en la vía que la enfermera había instalado en el brazo levantado de Fuji. Entonces el monitor detecto actividad cardiaca una vez más.

Oishi se quedó de una pieza, observaba con cierto encanto infantil como aparecían números en el monitor de ritmo cardiaco.

"Amiodarona 0.5 si vuelve a fibrilar". Ordenó Tezuka a la enfermera que estaba a su lado, rápidamente se concentró en los pulmones de Fuji, ya que su pecho no se levantaba y durante la auscultación de vértice pulmonar no había ruido de ventilación.

"Hay que intubarlo". El paramédico que ordenaba el desfibrilador entregó el equipo de intubación a su compañero de igual cargo. "Mucosa extravasada".

Estaba seguro de que si usaba la vía de intubación de adultos, haría que se formara un edema hematico en los pulmones de Fuji, por lo que usaría el equipo de niños, mucho más delicado y efectivo para casos de mezcla de medicamentos que irritaran vías respiratorias.

Instalaron con delicadeza y precisión el tubo por la tráquea de Fuji, la actividad respiratoria estaba retomando su ritmo normal.

Tezuka suspiró y miró el reloj contador de código azul, desde que el timbre era presionado hasta que el monitor de la sala volvía a marcar un ritmo dentro de los parámetros normales, corría como un cronómetro. Marcaba dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos, un tiempo promedio, aunque igual de precioso que otros para un cerebro.

"Ubiquen a Morikawa-sensei". Indicó Tezuka a una de las enfermeras, quien salió del cubículo a buscar al médico cabecera. " Oishi…".

Oishi estaba pálido.

"Es la primera vez… que atiendo esto". Le confesó con la voz temblorosa, apoyándose en la pared.

"Ve a mojarte la cara y a reponer glucosa". Ante el tono autoritario de Tezuka, Oishi le miró por un momento. "Tenemos tres días de trabajo seguido, no sabemos si hará otro paro".

Y con eso salió a hablar con Fuji Yumiko.

Yumiko acababa de cortar su llamada a Yuuta. Le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas y mantenía su mano cubriendo su boca para evitar que salieran sollozos desesperados. Al ver a Tezuka aparecer frente a ella, temió lo peor, que le iba a decir que su hermano estaba muerto…

"Fuji-san, su hermano se encuentra estable". Le informó con un tono suave, pero seguro.

Yumiko no resistió más y abrazó a Tezuka llorando con fuerza.

* * *

Kaida-sensei, la directora del hospital, se encontraba ante un problema existencial. Frente a ella estaban Morikawa-sensei, Oishi y Oshitari-sensei, en sus manos, un informe redactado por Oshitari-sensei, el jefe de emergencias.

"El informe es claro". Comenzó Kaida-sensei, tenía que tomar una decisión definitiva en ese momento. Oishi le había llevado el informe al jefe de emergencias, y en conjunto, llevaron el caso de los medicamentos mal recetados frente a la directora del servicio de salud. " Morikawa-sensei ha cometido un error con un paciente y ha pasado a llevar la opinión de un estudiante brillante". Con su tono duro, miró al médico anciano. "¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?".

Morikawa-sensei se cruzó de brazos, acostumbrado a ser el quien daba las órdenes y decidía sobre la vida de un paciente, estaba incómodo.

"Cuando tú eras una estudiante, no habrías dudado de mi juicio, el estudiante brillante del que hablas se basa en diagnósticos de libros antes que en razonamiento clínico". Se defendió, al ver que ninguno de los otros médicos le contestaba, continuó. " Insiste en que es un tumor, cuando la evidencia proclama que es un simple quiste".

"Eso no explica la mezcla errónea de medicamentos". Le reclamó Oshitari-sensei.

"No es errónea, es una mezcla usada por muchas generaciones de médicos especialistas en neurología, si el chico consume sustancias adictivas puede que los efectos cambien y sean dañinos para el organismo".

Kaida-sensei suspiró.

"El punto es que usted no consideró la ficha clínica del paciente, su historial médico que implicaba un mayor cuidado con las dosis y los cambios de medicamentos, dígame, quién le instruyó para que estuviera administrando CINCO fármacos fortísimos y de un momento a otro administrara un sexto con el doble de fuerza que tienen dos de ellos?". Eso era lo que temía de su equipo médico, estaba absoleto.

"Tengo la experiencia suficiente como para adivinar para donde va esto". El médico se rió. " Quieres cambiar personal, pero déjame decirte una cosa, nosotros, mi generación somos aquellos que con un dedo somos capaces de salvar una vida o dejarla ir".

Ante el silencio de todos, continuó.

"Si hay una mujer con una hemorragia, YO sé que arteria presionar para salvarle la vida". Miró a Kaida con un aire de superioridad. " Soy el mejor neurólogo que tienes".

La mujer tomó su decisión rápidamente.

"Queda suspendido de actividades hasta tener el informe de las causas del paro cardiorrespiratorio de Fuji Syuusuke".

"Prefiero renunciar a ser suspendido". Contestó Morikawa-sensei. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se la llevo cuando delante de él vio un formulario de renuncia. " Kaida, estás perdiendo a tu mejor neurólogo".

La directora del hospital miró a Oshitari-sensei por un momento antes de sonreír y apoyarse cómodamente en su silla giratoria.

"Tengo que deshacerme de la antigua generación mecanisista, por ahora tengo un buen prospecto de futuro neurólogo en un estudiante que es capaz de desafiar a un profesor y buscar su propio diagnóstico en pro de la vida de un paciente". Le sonrió. "Lástima que bajo sumario no puedes hacer válida tu renuncia".

Morikawa quedó de una pieza, observando el formulario en sus manos.

"El Hospital no te apoyará en la demanda que impodrán los familiares, nos sumaremos a ellos". La directora del Hospital, los observó uno por uno. "Quiero hablar con la familia y necesito ese informe lo más pronto posible en mis manos, pueden retirarse".

* * *

"Por el momento, su hijo se encuentra estable, intentamos descubrir las causas y las consecuencias del paro". Explicaba Tezuka a los padres y hermanos de Fuji, quienes le rodeaban en la sala de espera. " Se encuentra intubado y en cuidado intensivo, cuando sea factible moverlo, se le harán las pruebas".

La madre de Fuji le tomó el brazo.

"Tezuka-kun…". Le miró a los ojos. " Dinos que pasará… por favor…".

"Alguna explicación…". Le pidió Yuuta.

"La mezcla de medicamentos que tuvo hace unas horas produjo un aumento de la presión intracraneana, en otras palabras, la presión en su cerebro era demasiada como para mantenerlo consiente, además de la irritación de las mucosas respiratorias, produjo un cierre en su vía, producto de esto, su corazón se detuvo por unos minutos". Explicó Tezuka lo más simplemente posible que pudo.

"¿Y ahora?". Yumiko se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Necesitamos ver si tiene algún daño en su cuerpo". Tezuka interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo para ver su biper, le llamaban desde la estación de monitoreo de Fuji. " Debo retirarme, permiso". Sin decir más, salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones de la UCI.

Yuuta no soportaba ver a sus padres tan afligidos, todo era tan incierto, pero no podía enojarse con Tezuka después de lo que su hermana le contara… le había salvado la vida a su hermano por una acción rápida y efectiva, aunque no pudiera darles una respuesta concreta sobre Syuusuke, no podía enojarse con él.

"Impondré una demanda contra Morikawa". Anunció Yumiko.

Yuuta apoyaría eso.

* * *

Con la confirmación de que Fuji estaba en condiciones de que se le tomaran los exámenes, no tardaron en transportarlo al cuarto piso del Hospital.

"Quiero una RM de encéfalo". Tezuka indicaba al tecnólogo médico las imágenes que necesitaba. " Con un acercamiento a Wernicke y el giro de la arteria cerebral media, en separado todas las áreas de asociación y de percepción primarias".

A medida que las imágenes aparecían en el panel, Tezuka sentía que se le apretaba el pecho, pero no era el momento de ser afectado por eso, tenía que mantener su razonamiento limpio y claro… y ser el apoyo para esa familia que estaba sufriendo en la sala de esperas.

"Encefalitis". Comentó Oshitari-sensei, el residente de Tezuka, el padre de Oshitari Yuushi de Hyotei.

Tezuka asintió. "Afectó la corteza premotora, Wernicke se ve bien, pero Broca tiene una zona bastante afectada".

"¿Crees que los tumores hayan aumentado?". Le preguntó el médico al estudiante.

"Tenía tres, uno a nivel de puente caudal, una en formación cerca del cerebelo y el otro en las astas ventrales de T11". Tezuka suspiró. " Ahora hay cinco en el encéfalo, se siguieron propagando".

"Morikawa-sensei cometió un error horrible". Oshitari-sensei le apretó el hombro con firmeza. "Perdónanos por dudar de tu razonamiento clínico".

"A quienes tienen que pedir perdón, es a Fuji-san y su familia". Tezuka volcó su atención en los exámenes nuevos que estaba recibiendo. Volteó hacia el tecnólogo que estaba a cargo de la máquina. "Cuando tengas los informes y las imágenes en placas independientes, llámame, vendré por ellas".

"Oshitari-sensei, necesito una autorización para una biopsia". Tezuka miró al padre de Oshitari con determinación.

"Veré que el jefe del departamento de oncología te la entregue, si es cáncer de sistema nervioso, es mejor encontrarlo ya".

"Espero que no sea así… ni que sea metatásico". Tezuka salió de la cámara hacia la sala de espera, de seguro querrían ver a Fuji lo antes posible.

Antes de aparecer en la sala de esperas, Tezuka se sentó en las escaleras que conectaban el tercero y el cuarto piso. Ahora le estaba pasando la cuenta todas las tensiones de las semanas anteriores y de ese día. Pensar que tal vez Fuji quedaría con alguna secuela a nivel de encéfalo, no era lo que quería considerar… pero la posibilidad aumentaba, no solo con el paro cardiorrespiratorio… sino con la mezcla de medicamentos, la presencia de un posible cáncer de su tejido nervioso central.. era demasiada información para un solo día.

Esperaba equivocarse y que solo fueran quistes, pero su lado de estudiante, le decía que los quistes no aparecen en las zonas afectadas, ni se propagan en tan poco tiempo.

Debía realizar el test de reflejos monosinápticos, pero le daba terror descubrir que Fuji hubiera perdido alguno… y es que eso marcaba el inicio de un deterioro rápido o un cuadro discapacitante.

Se miró las manos con cierta resignación antes de darse cuenta de que al fin, tenía un motivo para desear salvar un vida en todo sentido.

El biper sonó una vez más. El examen de reflejos estaba listo y la enfermera tenía el informe.

Primero, ver el resultado, segundo hablar con la familia de Fuji y ver que puedan pasar a acompañar a Syuusuke en su habitación.

Tercero… buscar la solución a todo lo que se presente.

**Notas: **

- Posiblemente el próximo capítulo se demore un tanto en aparecer por: 1-. Necesito revisar un poco de bibliografía. Y 2-. Inicio periodo de exámenes y últimos certámenes en la universidad (que horror!).

- Gracias por los reviews.

- Que les vaya bien en los estudios a todos los presentes, y si de algo les sirve las diversas explicaciones y ejemplos que en este fic se mencionan, genial. Todo es verídico, basado en libros y prácticos a los que he asistido… claro que si se llegaran a mezclar tantas cosas en una misma persona… ojalá que no suceda en la vida real.

Inith


	5. Despertar

**Capítulo 5**: Despertar

Desde el momento en que la aguja penetró por su piel, hasta que quedó instalada en la vena de su brazo, sintió un mareo en constante aumento. Extraño, no le causaba temor que le inyectaran, nunca tuvo problemas con que le sacaran sangre, pero últimamente se estaba sintiendo pésimo.

Despertaba con apenas la fuerza para sentarse en su cama, intentaba mover sus piernas para ponerse de pie, pero parecía una eternidad y requería de mucho esfuerzo lograr que reaccionaran. Ni hablar de intentar dar los pasos hacia el baño para satisfacer necesidad fisiológicas; tastabillaba a cada paso, estaba arrastrando la pierna izquierda cada vez más… ahora le costaba mantener la prensión de su mano sobre el tenedor o sobre los palillos. Tenía 24 años y había vuelto a usar babero para no mancharse más de lo necesario al intentar comer, pues, su madre lo estaba alimentando con la cuchara a la boca… necesitaba que Yuuta le sostuviera para vestirse… necesitaba a ayuda para todo.

Y era degradante, humillante… deprimente.

De un momento para otro, en menos de un mes, pasó de ser un fotógrafo internacionalmente reconocido por sus exposiciones, a un … quizá un bebé era una palabra demasiado suave como para describir como se sentía, pero implicaba toda la dependencia que tenía en ese momento.

No se supone que si alguien esta recibiendo el tratamiento correcto deba empeorar… por eso sospechaba de que Morikawa estaba cometiendo más de un error con él.

Pastillas en la mañana, otras tantas en el almuerzo, pastillas antes de dormir… se medicaba todo el día y al siguiente, despertaba con menos fuerza, menos movimientos, menos deseos de intentar moverse.

La vida de Fuji Syuusuke cambió demasiado en muy poco tiempo, y secretamente, esperaba no adaptarse a este tipo de vida. Era una forma de motivarse a la recuperación… esa recuperación que veía tan lejana.

Estaba acostado sobre la camilla en el cubículo, cuando Tezuka entró acompañando a su hermana. Ver a su antiguo amigo y capitán de equipo le daba una cierta seguridad sobre lo que ocurriría. Además, se veía tan peculiar con el delantal blanco y el estetoscopio guardado en el bolsillo, al contrario del resto del equipo médico, que parecía alardear de su profesión, usando el aparato colgado en el cuello hasta para ir a la cafetería a almorzar.

Fuji podía sentirse muy mal, pero no dejaba de ser observador.

Quedó mirando a Tezuka cuando este leyó la planilla de medicación que estaba sobre el mesón al lado de la camilla, así mismo vió como frunció el ceño en un gesto que había aprendido a descifrar años atrás… era el de la preocupación porque sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Quería pedirle que no se fuera, que se quedara para darle más seguridad de que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, al momento en que Tezuka salió por la cortina de privacidad hacia el pasillo, comenzó a sentirse más mareado, parecía que algo le estuviera presionando el pecho, tanto así que se observó así mismo para cerciorarse de que no hubiera algo allí que le impidiera respirar.

"Neesan…". Le dijo con apenas el aire para hacer funcionar sus ligamentos vocales. "Me cuesta… respi..rar…".

Yumiko salió al pasillo llamando a un doctor…

El borde de la imagen que veía se comenzó a carcomer por pintas negras, la habitación parecía moverse a su alrededor y la presión sobre su pecho, ya no era desde afuera hacia adentro, era desde su interior hacia las paredes de tu tórax.

Cerró los ojos, escuchaba voces como si estuvieran varios metros más allá. Una de ellas era su hermana, la otra era conocida, pero no alcanzaba a recordarla ni podía colocar un rostro a la fuente emisora.

Sintió el metal helado del estetoscopio sobre su pecho y un dolor cerca del corazón, antes de que otro dolor, esta vez en su cabeza, le hiciera desmayarse.

Negro…

Una voz…

_No te mueras, se supone que tengo que salvarte._

Y ahora… todo era confuso, sentía que lo movían, que lo tocaban, que le hablaban, pero eran demasiados estímulos a la vez, y se confundían, mezclaban de forma horrible entre ellos y hacían una caos que no podía interpretar…

"Fuji-san". En medio del silencio reconocía la voz de Tezuka, un tono suave, lento, seguro. " Vamos a moverlo y va a sentir un dolor en la espalda, será por poco tiempo".

* * *

Tres días después del paro cardiorespiratio de Fuji, se le sacó de cuidado intensivo a una habitación privada donde su familia no necesitaba tomar turnos para entrar a verlo… y Oshitari-sensei sabía que necesitaban estar con su hijo y hermano.

"El primer control de reflejos miotácticos fue 0". Le comentó Tezuka al otro médico. " El segundo control fue tres horas después del primero y subió a 3, no ha mejorado sobre eso hasta ahora".

Oshitari-sensei le entregó la orden de biopsia.

"Si ha llegado a 3, significa que puede sentir, pero la reacción no es la esperada". Le comentó tomando los informes de la enfermera desde las manos de Tezuka. " Mm… creo que va siendo hora de hacer una exploración neurológica, no ha habido evaluación del estado de sus pares craneales.. pero para eso necesitamos que despierte".

Oshitari-sensei se acercó a la plantilla de las RM que tenía aún puestas sobre el panel de luz.

"¿Cómo nos dimos cuenta de todo este desastre?". Preguntó más al aire que a Tezuka, luego se volvió al estudiante. "¿Qué ves?".

Tezuka se acercó, el ya tenía su diagnóstico, pensado, analizado y planteado desde el momento en que recibió los resultados de los exámenes que pidió ese mismo día.

"La vía cortico espinal bloqueada por un tumor cancerígeno, la vía rubro espinal cortada por un crecimiento anormal de glía radial, cerebelo presionado por este tumor". Le dijo señalando las formaciones que tenía identificadas. " Posible compromiso de vía vestíbulo espinal y una formación maligna en cápsula interna".

Tezuka quitó la RM que estaban viendo y la reemplazó por RM de corte coronal.

"Infarto en una rama de la arteria cerebral media". Tezuka agregó las imágenes de médula que había pedido para monitorear el progreso de la primera sustancia extraña que encontraron. " El tumor de T11 alcanzó la comisura blanca anterior, el sistema anterolateral comenzará a fallar pronto".

Oshitari-sensei le tomó el hombro.

"Si puedes con este, podrás con cualquier caso". Le miró seriamente, estaba viendo a Tezuka muy desanimado. " No vas a estar solo con esto, pero el equipo médico a decidido que tú estás a cargo… tú nos dirás que hacer".

Tezuka suspiró, eso lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo colocaba más tenso…

"La biopsia es lo primero"

"Buena decisión".

* * *

Una punción lumbar para tomar muestra de LCR, luego una cirugía menor paravertebral para obtener muestras de la masa de células que estaba creciendo y bloqueando parte de la salida de T11.

La madre de Fuji estaba presente cuando Tezuka entró a hacer la punción lumbar.

"Tezuka-kun…". Le saludó, los días que había estado durmiendo en el hospital se le notaban en el cuerpo y en el rostro.

"Fuji-san". Le saludó el aludido antes de acercarse a Syuusuke . " Vamos a moverlo, y va a sentir un dolor en la espalda, será por poco tiempo".

Junto con la enfermera que entró, colocaron de costado a Fuji para comenzar a prepararlo.

"¿Qué harán?". La madre de Fuji se sentó cerca de Tezuka para observar que hacían con su hijo.

Tezuka, esperaba a que la enfermera limpiara la zona donde harían la punción, se volvió para hablar con la madre de Fuji.

"Ahora que su hijo se ha estabilizado, haremos la biopsia de las sustancias extrañas que están repartidas en su sistema nervioso, para eso necesitamos una muestra del líquido que protege su médula espinal y cerebro". Le explicó Tezuka con toda la paciencia que le quedaba, pero no podía culpar a una madre de querer saber que ocurría con su hijo, que estaba inconsciente.

"No sé para que le hablan, si está inconsciente". Se le notaba cansada.

"Para nosotros puede verse inconsciente, pero escuchan, se lo aseguro". Tezuka se sentó y tomó la aguja con la que llegaría al espacio subdural sobre el promontorio. " La recuperación de un paciente a quien se le habla y ha estado con su familia, es más rápida que para alguien que no ha sido estimulado".

Fuji sintió el dolor de la punción y empuñó su mano derecha.

Tezuka tomó la muestra y colocó el apósito que debía cubrir la pequeña herida que dejaba la aguja.

"Fuji-san, sé que le dolió". Tezuka le tomó la mano derecha, ya relajada. " ¿Me escucha?".

Fuji empuñó la mano una vez más y abrió sus ojos con pesadez…

_Bien Fuji, sabía que despertarías pronto…_

La madre de Fuji notó el movimiento y se acercó emocionada a su hijo.

Ahora si podrían realizar las pruebas definitivas.

… _Te prometo que esto no nos ganará, hay una solución, yo sé que la hay…y si yo no la encuentro_

… _ tú la inventarás…_

* * *

Estoy de vuelta... 


	6. Angustias del corazón

**Capítulo 6 : **Angustias del corazón.

Los padres de Fuji estaban sentados frente al escritorio de Oshitari-sensei, en sus manos, los resultados de los exámenes que aplicaron a su hijo durante los últimos días. Querían verlos con sus propios ojos, aún cuando el examen más importante aún no llegaba.

"¿Qué es Afasia de Broca?". Preguntó la madre de Fuji, al leer una de las notas, al margen de las fichas, claramente hechas con la letra recta y precisa de Tezuka.

"Por la acumulación de sangre en el cerebro de su hijo, se dañó una parte de la corteza de lenguaje articulado". Explicó Oshitari-sensei, de inmediato vio más que preocupación en los rostros de esos desgastados adultos. " Existe la posibilidad de que su hijo no pueda hablar".

La madre de Fuji se llevó una mano al rostro. " ¿Ya saben si es cáncer lo que tiene?".

"Estoy esperando los resultados de la biopsia que hicimos ayer". Les mencionó Oshitari-sensei. "Es sólo para comprobar el diagnóstico".

Ambos padres se miraron entre ellos.

"¿Qué va a pasar con Syuusuke?". Preguntó en tono temeroso el padre de Fuji.

"Vamos a sanarlo".

Fuji Yuuta observaba a su hermano de forma incómoda, situación que no ayudaba mucho para la ambientación familiar y terapéutica que debían formar en una habitación de una paciente en tratamiento.

La verdad no entendía mucho de lo que las enfermeras hablaban, prefería que Tezuka le explicara, lo hacía bastante bien, especialmente cuando disfrazaba que lo estaba haciendo con peras y manzanas para que comprendieras.

"Fuji-san". Entró Tezuka cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Yuuta le saludó con una inclinación leve de la cabeza.

Fuji Syuusuke se movió un poco en la cama, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su médico. Eso molestó un poco a Yuuta, al parecer su hermano no había querido abrir los ojos y saludarlo, pero lo hacía cuando Tezuka aparecía.

El estudiante pareció percibir la incómoda situación, por lo que se dirigió a Yuuta. "¿Podrías ayudarme a revisar a Fuji-san cuando pasemos a la segunda parte del examen?".

Yuuta no se mostró reacio a participar, simplemente se acercó más a su hermano y observó como este era ayudado por Tezuka a sentarse cómodamente apoyado en varios almohadones. Tezuka titubeo un poco, de cierta forma, esperando a que Yuuta participara, pero cuando el joven no hizo movimientos que significara que ayudaría, siguió con la actividad solo.

"Veo que ha descansado más". Le comentó Tezuka a Fuji, quien solo asintió con más ánimo que otras veces. " Vamos a hacer esto con calma, aunque algunas partes las haremos con el cronómetro, es bastante simple"

Nuevamente Fuji asintió.

Yuuta frunció el ceño cuando vio la hoja que Tezuka portaba, se leía Minimental.

_¿Minimental?, ¿qué clase de examen es ese?...Mi hermano no es ningún retrasado mental para ese tipo de examen_

Tezuka le tomó la mano a Fuji, tocándole los dedos, moviéndolos uno por uno, comenzando por el pulgar.

"¿Qué día nació?". Le preguntó como si fuera una conversación casual.

"Ve… veinte….veintinueve de Fe… Febrero". Contestó Syuusuke con un poco de dificultad, sorprendiendo a Yuuta de forma negativa.

"¿En qué ciudad?". Continuó Tezuka, mientras pasaba al dedo índice, soltando los músculos que estaban contracturados producto de mantener las manos empuñadas por tres días.

"To…Tokyo…". Fuji miró a Tezuka con un poco de desesperación. El estudiante de medicina, le miró con suavidad, algo no muy común en el, que sorprendió a Fuji, y con el masaje en los dedos parecía darle más confianza, como si estuviera diciéndole con el cuerpo que no permitiría que nada le pasara, que no tuviera miedo.

"Dime algo para llevar puesto".

"Cha… chaleco…". Ante esa respuesta, Tezuka miró a Fuji con una leve, muy leve sonrisa. Sólo Fuji podía salirse de los parámetros del minimental.

"Un color".

"Ver…verde". De nuevo, una respuesta fuera de los parámetros del minimental.

"Una buena cualidad de la persona".

"Atra...Atracti—atrac… tivo". Fuji terminó la palabra con menos dificultad que las anteriores a pesar de haberse demorado más en completarla. Tezuka marcó unos números en la hoja que tenía a su lado y Fuji le tomó la manga del delantal. "Tu… chale….chaleco ver…verde… te hace… más atractivo".

Tezuka miró a Fuji un poco incrédulo. "Gracias". Agregó otros números a la hoja. "¿En qué año estamos?".

"Dos… mil….doce".

"¿Estamos en primavera?".

Fuji negó con la cabeza, e intentó formar la palabra para corregir. "O…oto… Otonn.…"

"¿Otoño?".

Fuji asintió. "¿Por…qué… me…cues…?". De pronto Fuji comprendió que no había terminado la oración. " No.. hablo… bien".

Tezuka terminó de soltarle el meñique de la mano derecha para comenzar con la izquierda. " Se llama Afasia de Broca no fluida, hay una lesión en tu corteza cerebral que te impide articular bien el lenguaje, te cuesta más hablar, pero puedes hacerlo".

En ese momento Yuuta se levantó furibundo de su silla. "O sea que mi aniki… ". Miró a Fuji con una mezcla de lástima y desprecio, luego a Tezuka con cierto asco. " Mi aniki quedó como un retrasado mental".

"No". Tezuka le respondió con cierta severidad. " Hay una gran diferencia entre un retraso mental y una afasia de Broca, su hermano puede que no hable bien, pero entiende todo a la perfección".

"Yu…yu…". Fuji trataba de llamar a su hermano, de explicarle que le entendía, que le dolía que dijera eso.

Momentos después Yuuta salió de la habitación, acompañado del padre de Fuji, la mano izquierda temblándole e hinchándose.

En su cama, Fuji mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su madre lo abrazaba y Tezuka acomodaba las hojas que se habían caído producto del golpe que le propinara Yuuta.

"Tal vez…. Deba revisarse eso". Le propuso la madre de Fuji, al ver la mejilla de Tezuka comenzar a hincharse.

"No, no es necesario…". Tezuka la miró y comprendió que quería estar sola con su hijo enfermo. "Volveré más tarde…".

Pero Fuji le tomó el borde del delantal con dos dedos, de forma débil, pero haciéndole saber que tenía una fuerza para señalarle que no quería que se fuera.

"¿Quiere continuar?".

Fuji asintió sin soltar la ropa de Tezuka, tironeándolo de cierta forma para que se le acercara.

"No… yo… no… soy… re… men". Fuji le miraba suplicante, era la primera vez que lo veía así… y esperaba que fuera la última, era choqueante verlo tan temeroso.

"No, tú no tienes retraso mental". Tezuka le tomó los hombros con suavidad, la madre de Fuji estaba atenta a lo que el joven le iba a decir a su hijo. "Te estoy haciendo esas preguntas para saber si hay algún problema".

Fuji le sonrió, cambiando su semblante de forma brusca. " Te… fal… mi otra… mano". Le dijo moviendo los dedos de la mano izquierda sin coordinación.

Tezuka retomó el examen desde donde habían sido interrumpidos por Yuuta. El mini mental status test, Minimental para hacerlo más corto, es un test que se toma para medir las capacidades cognitivas de un paciente que ha sufrido lesiones cerebrales, mide ubicación espacio temporal, orientación, memoria y capacidad de relación de secuencias y conceptos.

Para tranquilidad de los Fujis y de los médicos a cargo, Syuusuke Fuji mantenía su nivel cognitivo en un estado más alto que el de un humano normal, en otras palabras seguía siendo un genio, un genio que no podía hablar bien, pero un genio en fin.

El resto del examen fue más divertido.

El testeo de los pares craneales, comenzando por el nervio olfatorio, donde debía identificar ciertos aromas, incluyó a la madre de Fuji, Yumiko y Oishi que venía a ayudar en la examinación.

"Vai… ni…lla". Concluyó Fuji luego de analizar un frasquito con el aroma. "Tú… per…en …secundaria".

Tezuka asintió.

"Por… dos… semanas". Se rió Fuji, a lo que Tezuka asintió nuevamente. Oishi anotaba al margen de su ficha, la asombrosa memoria de Fuji. "De… pué… Romeo Gigoló".

Ante ese nombre conocido, la madre de Fuji alzó una ceja y miró a Tezuka interesada, Fuji Syuusuke portaba su mirada misteriosa con sonrisa incluida. Por otra parte, Oishi observaba con cierta diversión y maravilla que Fuji pudiera seguir con su personalidad normalmente conocida aún estando postrado en cama.

Si bien, a Tezuka no le causaba gracia ser el objeto de la risa callada de Syuusuke Fuji, le consolaba que eso le indicaba que continuaba siendo el mismo Fuji que conocía, o que al menos cualquier tipo de lesión que su cerebro fuera a presentar no había afectado el lóbulo frontal ni traería desviaciones cognitivo-afectivas.

"¿Ahora?". Preguntó Fuji, bastante interesado en lo que Tezuka anotaba a un lado de la cama, quien le dejó ver la hoja que estaba llenando.

"Depende… del que tenga más a mano". Contestó el estudiante. "Continuemos…".

El segundo paso era revisar el II par craneal, el nervio óptico. La exploración de agudeza visual fue bastante simple, el único detalle es que despertó ciertas curiosidades.

Tezuka colocó la tabla de Snellen a 4 pasos de distancia de los pies de la camilla de Fuji, mientras Oishi tomaba nota de los resultados del minimental.

"Si le complica decir lo que ve, con que haga la seña de los números o letras con los dedos basta". Le advirtió Tezuka antes de comenzar.

Fuji iba señalándole con los dedos el número que veía o le decía la letra que pensaba ver en la tabla de agudeza visual.

"20 25". Sentenció Tezuka.

"¿Cuál… es… la tuya?". Le preguntó Fuji, Oishi también atendió a la respuesta, había sido una duda existencial para muchos durante la participación en el equipo de Tenis.

"20 70". Respondió Tezuka, quitándose los lentes y mirando la tabla. " Tengo astigmatismo en el ojo izquierdo y un poco de miopía en el derecho".

Fuji inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda, pero se detuvo en la mitad del movimiento como decidiendo que era complicado hacerlo hacia ese lado y prefirió terminar la inclinación en el lado derecho. Un gesto que señalaba pregunta, duda… pero un gesto que no era normal en su estructuración kinésica. Tezuka hizo una nota mental referente a eso, quizá el tumor de la cervical estaba más hacia dorsal que a ventral.

"Sin lentes no puedo cambiar el enfoque de cerca y lejos lo suficientemente rápido y choco con las cosas". Le explicó didácticamente.

Las siguientes pruebas fueron más específicas y expeditas, todos los movimientos de los ojos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, sentía temperatura, dolor y vibración en las tres divisiones del rostro, podía mover la mandíbula lateralmente y mantenerla cerrada, fruncir la frente y cerrar los parpados con fuerza. La prueba de Rinne con el diapasón de 256 vibraciones por segundo demostró que el nervio vestíbulo coclear estaba sano, sacaba la lengua de forma recta sin desviarla hacia lateral, contracción de los músculos faríngeos era sincronizada y lograba mantener la cabeza en una posición determinada, aún con resistencia, salvo por el lado izquierdo.

De todos los pares craneales, el único con problemas era el Accesorio, pero era de esperarse por la posición de uno de los tumores.

Era un buen pronóstico, que no se repitió con el examen motor. La debilidad de ambos miembros inferiores, asociada a una leve deficiencia sensitiva, indicaba que el tumor de las astas ventrales estaba más grande de lo que mostraban las resonancias, por lo tanto podía agregar que tenía una cobertura de tejido conectivo de ases entrecruzados.

Sin la necesidad de ver la biopsia en sus manos, confirmó tajantemente que era cáncer de sistema nervioso de astrocitos.

Tezuka intentó ocultar la angustia que le produjo ese diagnóstico, y esperaba que de todos los que podían estarlo observando, Fuji Syuusuke no fuera uno de ellos.

"Oishi, puedes continuar?". Le preguntó a Oishi mirándolo seriamente.

"Si". Oishi se acercó a donde Tezuka acababa de dejar las piernas de Fuji para continuar con las pruebas de resistencia y movilidad.

Tezuka sintió la mirada de Fuji en su espalda cuando salió de la puerta y la excusa de Oishi, algo con el turno que debía hacer en pediatría.

"… veo que no es necesario que veas esto". Oshitari-sensei lo sorprendió, estaba sentado en las sillas que estaban afuera de la habitación de Fuji. Una carpeta blanca con líneas celestes y amarillas en sus manos.

Tezuka negó con la cabeza, pero extendió la mano para recibir los papeles. " Es cáncer de sistema nervioso de astrositos".

" Y de oligodendrocitos…". Agregó Oshitari-sensei, sin levantar la vista de lo interesante que podía llegar a ser una maceta de malamadre.

Sin perder un momento, leyó el contenido de las pruebas. Cada cifra le hizo caer sentado frente a su médico residente.

"¿Conoces sobre cáncer de oligodendrocitos?". Le preguntó Oshitari-sensei.

"Literatura… nunca pensé que pudieran formase juntos….". Tezuka no podía creerlo.

"Hay 7 casos registrados en la historia…". Comentó Oshitari-sensei, dejando al aire el hecho de que ninguno de esos casos sobreviviera más de 1 año luego del diagnóstico.

"A este paso debe estar ramificado por todo su sistema nervioso… si toma la glía radial…".

"La Quimio no será suficiente". Advirtió el médico con experiencia.

Tezuka se cubrió la boca con una mano, que luego pasó por su pelo, despeinándose más de lo que ya estaba.

"Esto es demasiado para mi…". Tezuka miró a su residente, perdido.

"Tezuka-kun… ¿recuerdas cuando llegó tu primer paciente a cirugía?".

Tezuka asintió sin levantar la vista.

"¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te dijeron que tenías que hacer y que fue lo que encontraste al abrirlo?".

Tezuka volvió a asentir.

"Dime que fue". Le pidió Oshitari-sensei.

"Dijeron que era una obstrucción de la subclavia izquierda". Tezuka suspiró. " Y encontré una lesión en la aorta".

"¿Qué hiciste?".

"Suturé parcialmente y salí a preguntarle al cardiólogo de turno si podía hacer una sutura interna en la Aorta".

Oshitari-sensei se cambió la asiento al lado de su alumno y apoyó una mano en la espalda de este.

"¿ y qué te dijo?". Le preguntó sin importarle que algunos pacientes y familiares de ellos les observaran con atención, ni siquiera que el padre de Fuji estuviera entre ellos, claramente escuchando.

"Que sólo lo había hecho con venas" . Tezuka suspiró. " Le pregunté que le parecía la idea y me dijo que era descabellada…".

"… pero que si era para salvar una vida…". Continuó Oshitari-sensei, quien se conocía la historia de memoria.

"… debía intentar todo…". Terminó Tezuka.

"Y hablaste con la familia y en unos minutos estabas de vuelta en el pabellón haciendo lo que tu razonamiento clínico te decía que debías hacer… y ese señor ahora está con sus hijos y vive una vida normal". Oshitari-sensei le acarició la espalda. "Tente fe…".

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, luego comenzaron los murmullos callados de los que habían escuchado la historia con oído chismoso.

"… ¿Qué te dice tu razonamiento clínico?".

Tezuka lo pensó un momento. " Que debo comenzar el tratamiento con lo conocido, mejorar su calidad de vida… e investigar… necesito investigar y hablar con Aoyagi-sensei".

" Y … ¿qué te dice el corazón?". Preguntó Oshitari-sensei en un tono más suave, más paternal.

"Que no puedo fallar".

Oshitari-sensei sabía que si el padre de Fuji tenía dudas sobre el médico tratando de su hijo, ahora estaban borradas de su mente.


	7. Un medico no puede abrazar

**Capítulo 7:** Un médico no puede abrazar, pero un amigo, si.

Debían ser cerca de las 7 de la mañana, corría viento y un gato maullaba en el tejado del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía. Las hojas de los árboles sonaban al chocar entre si, un ruido bastante tétrico cuando no hay luz del sol, pero ni aún así, callaban Teardrop de Massive Attack que sonaba en la radio del vecino.

Tezuka estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, rodeado de papeles, hojas, apuntes, post it y varios libros abiertos. No era distinto del panorama de todo el departamento. Era pequeño, pero suficiente para él, al fin que a penas había comenzado a ganar dinero por su cuenta, decidió ahorrarse el tedioso viaje a la facultad y arrendar un lugar donde dormir y comer.

Era simple, habitación, cocina y comedor, baño y living, más una pequeña terraza con vista a la plaza. Kumiko-san le arrendaba por un precio moderado, al fin que Tezuka le pagaba diligentemente todos los 5 de cada mes y ella no había recibido reclamo de los vecinos.

No era extraño ver al estudiante sepultado por torres de apuntes, pero esta vez, todos eran del mismo tema. Cáncer, astrocitomas y oligodendrogliomas.

Se quitó los lentes por un momento para masajear el puente de su nariz.

Tenía un plan de intervención completo, pero sentía que algo faltaba… estaba pasando algo por alto y no recordaba que era. Había vuelto a tomar cuadernos que cerró en 1° año, otros tantos de libros que no leía desde que debía estudiar histología y un buen número de apuntes y publicaciones de Neurología.

Le interesaban dos en particular. Las dos prescribían tratamientos para cáncer de sistema nervioso con otras complicaciones como SIDA, y desde esa base podría movilizarse hacia un plan para presentar en oncología.

Le dolía la espalda, le dolía la cabeza, pero cada segundo contaba y sabía que Fuji esperaba que hiciera lo correcto para sanarlo.

Era una carrera contra una locura celular, una carrera en cuya pista su otro rival se alejaba de él miles de kilómetros cada día, y en cada detención para hidratarse, se llevaba un poco más de la vida de Fuji.

La noche anterior había soñado que Fuji moría antes de lograr inyectarle el primer fármaco de la quimioterapia. Obviamente, luego de eso, no pudo conciliar el sueño y se levantó con una taza de café en la mano a continuar investigando.

La cirugía era una opción tentadora, rápida, segura, pero demasiado local, y quizá, demasiado arriesgada para trabajar en una zona como el cerebro, donde ya había una infartación. Quedaba como opción reparadora de los tumores paravertebrales, porque aquel que estaba interrumpiendo el sistema anterolateral a la altura de la vértebra torácica 11, no podía ser removido, debía ser destruido.

Otra complicación del caso era el historial médico de los Fujis, muchas alergias, muchas reacciones que acortaban la lista de medicamentos y tratamientos que podían ser aplicados. Y, aunque sabía que Aoyagi-sensei esperaba con ansias la propuesta, su propio miedo de cometer un error de estudiante lo había tenido por 6 horas, sentado, leyendo, investigando más de la cuenta.

Sonó la alarma de su celular, diciendo que era momento de prepararse para un día de turno y trabajo. Dando una última mirada a su cuaderno de oncología, se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

* * *

Oishi acababa de llegar a su puesto de trabajo, portando una sonrisa como siempre, saludando a enfermeras y auxiliares a medida que avanzaba a ver las fichas que ese día atendería. Miró el reloj y confirmó que tenía unos minutos para tomar un café y quizá alcanzar uno de los primeros pasteles que salían de la cafetería.

Estaba en eso cuando se encontró con Fuji Yuuta, quien no dudó en acercársele.

"Fuji Yuuta-san". Le saludó Oishi con una sonrisa mientras esperaba su turno en la corta fila del café.

"Oishi-san". Respondió Yuuta, algo avergonzado.

"¿No es algo temprano para que esté aquí?, el horario de visita comienza a las 9". Se volteó para ver a la señora que estaba dispuesta a tomar su pedido. "Buenos días Mimi-san, cómo está?".

"Buenos días Oishi-sensei". Le sonrió la mujer, mostrando sus arrugas levemente. " Estoy muy bien, gracias, qué le sirvo?".

"Dos cafés simples y dos pasteles de frutilla".

Yuuta reaccionó. "¿Eh?".

La señora estaba preparando el pedido, cuando Oishi miró a Yuuta con esos ojos suaves que solía darle a un amigo que necesitaba consejo.

"Sé que necesitas hablar con alguien".

Yuuta se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Aoyagi-sensei era una dama antigua, de esas señoras que no se tiñen el cabello porque no lo necesitan, simplemente dejan que se vean de su color blanco y grisáceo brillante, pero siempre resguardado en los confines de un moño apretado.

Desde que sus manos comenzaran a temblar producto de las tendinitis que le trajeron las largas horas de operaciones en su juventud laboral, estaba haciendo horas de docencia en su departamento madre. Oncología.

Había hablado con Oshitari-sensei sobre el caso de Fuji Syuusuke, uno muy interesante por cierto. Y no dejaba de llamarle la atención que fuera un estudiante que estuviera a cargo de tamaño problema, por mucho que fuera uno de sus destacados en clase, hubiera preferido a alguien como Oishi, quien poseía las mejores calificaciones de todas las secciones.

Con calma revisó el la ficha que Tezuka-kun le dejara en un sobre color celeste con una línea amarilla. Salió de su oficina con paso rengueante y se acercó a una de las enfermeras.

"Sukazu-san".

La aludida levantó la vista del panel de turnos que estaba actualizando.

"Si, Aoyagi-sensei".

"¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar al alumno que dejó esto en mi oficina?". Le dijo mostrándole el sobre.

La enfermera se acercó para leer el nombre y sonrió levemente.

"Tezuka-kun tiene turno en la mañana en pediatría, posiblemente se encuentre allí, si no, estará en la habitación 506 de la sección de cuidados y observaciones".

"Envíale un mensaje a su ubicador". La profesora le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia pediatría.

"Es un estudiante, no tiene ubicador".

Aoyagi-sensei suspiró con cierta pesadez, no le gustaba tratar con estudiantes en la clínica, prefería verlos en la teoría presentada en un auditorio a tener que enseñarles metiendo las manos en un paciente.

* * *

"No sé que hacer". Yuuta apoyó su cabeza en la mano que tenía sobre la mesa donde conversaba con Oishi, tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos por contener deseos de llorar repetidamente.

"¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo?". Le preguntó Oishi con tono conciliador.

"Pero debo ser fuerte… ". Yuuta suspiró con cansancio. " No sé hasta que punto pueda serlo, ayer le dí un golpe a Tezuka… sin motivos…".

"Estas bajo mucha presión…". Oishi le tocó la mano con suavidad. " Creo que deberías permitirte llorar un poco, no es malo, no significa que seas menos hombre llorando… sólo necesitas liberar un poco tus emociones internas…"

Yuuta le miró algo extrañado.

"Ne, por qué no descansas un poco?... no creo que Tezuka se resienta por el golpe, no será la última vez que el familiar de un paciente reacciones así". Oishi le dio un apretón en un hombro.

"Oishi…san…".

Yuuta aún no estaba preparado para llorar por su hermano, no todavía.

* * *

El pasillo de pediatría estaba más ruidoso que de costumbre, pero al ver a Aoyagi-sensei, Tezuka se acercó solo una vez que terminó de examinar a su paciente, darle la buena noticia a su madre de que el niño estaba en la última fase de su resfrío y que pronto podría correr y jugar como todos los otros chicos y disfrutar del verano.

"Tezuka-kun". La mujer le hizo un ademán de que le siguiera a un lugar más tranquilo. "Quiero hablar contigo".

"Siento no haberme quedado para hablar con usted, pero mi turno estaba por empezar". Tezuka le siguió a una de las consultas vacías que había en el lugar.

"No importa, sólo quiero ver algunos detalles contigo". Aoyagi-sensei tomó asiento. " El caso Fuji es muy raro, incluso en estos días, está solo en al literatura y existen muy pocos estudios para nuestra práctica…". Hizo una pausa abriendo la carpeta de la ficha de intervención clínica que estaba propuesta. " … y este caso parece particularmente complicarse cada vez más".

Tezuka le miró algo nervioso.

"La radioterapia esta fuera de discusión, tiene que hacerse, una cirugía solo quitará localmente los tumores para vertebrales, pero no garantiza que los elimine, el sistema anterolateral esta fallando y es demasiado delicado como para intervenirlo". Tezuka se acomodó los lentes, pero Aoyagi-sensei no habló.

"Pensaba en antimetabolitos para detener la duplicación de la célula tumoral, están indicados para tumores neuroendocrinos, el fluoracilo sería el más indicado".

"El fluoracilo me parece bien salvo por sus efectos secundarios". Comentó Aoyagi-sensei.

"Comparado con el de otros medicamentos como el raltitrexed, florafur, doxorrubicina, etopósido y la citavabina, la diarrea no es tan complicada de controlar y en el caso de que se torne grave, se reemplazará el fluoracilo por el metrotexate, que si bien necesita una dosis más alta, no presenta efectos secundarios que varíen de nauseas en las primeras dos semanas".

"¿Y el tumor cerebral?". Aoyagi-sensei se colocó sus lentes y los colocó sobre el puente de su nariz, ojeando con seriedad la ficha.

"Nitrosureas, carmustina".

"Yo recomendaría Iomustina".

"Había pensado en ella, pero con el uso de Fluoxetina hace menos de dos meses, considero que es un riesgo de distrofia tardía y eso sólo empeoraría la rehabilitación física".

"¿Quién está viendo esa parte del tratamiento?".

"El departamento de kinesiología y terapia ocupacional".

La mujer lo miró severamente.

"Kinesiología, lo comprendo, pero terapia ocupacional… no lo veo necesario".

"Yo si, creo que necesita recuperar su nivel de independencia en las actividades que realiza a diario, al menos por resguardar su dignidad y salud mental". Tezuka le sostuvo la mirada a la doctora, sabía que pocos médicos usaban la terapia ocupacional, pero a él le parecía la mejor opción para la rehabilitación de casos complicados, especialmente si había pérdida de independencia. " Pienso que si presenta una depresión, lo más indicado sería tratarla con motivación antes que con psicología y fármacos".

Aoyagi-sensei se rió un poco.

"En mi época, ningún estudiante habría admitido que le gusta la terapia ocupacional". La mujer sonrió un poco más. " Me gusta tu plan de intervención".

Eso le quitaba un peso de encima a Tezuka.

* * *

La madre de Fuji y su hermana estaban presentes cuando Tezuka y Oshitari-sensei llegaron a hablar con Fuji sobre su tratamiento, para comenzarlo lo antes posible.

"La radio terapia y la quimioterapia serán las bases de los próximos meses, además que rehabilitación motriz en el departamento de Kinesiología y Terapia Ocupacional". Comenzó Tezuka. "Es su decisión si quiere tomar los tratamientos que proponemos".

"He sabido que tienen efectos secundarios". Comentó la madre de Fuji, mirando con preocupación a su hijo, quien escuchaba con atención.

"Si, si bien radioterapia es capaz de eliminar de forma más segura y permanente, los tumores que se presentan… no aconsejamos operarlos, pues están en lugares demasiado delicados, sería muy riesgoso". Habló Oshitari-sensei.

"La radioterapia provoca nauseas, fatiga e incluso problemas sanguíneos como leucopenia, que es una disminución del conteo del hematocrito". Tezuka miró a Fuji. " Y quimioterapia tiene el riesgo de provocar hipersensibilidad en sus manos, además de nauseas, fatiga y necrosis de la piel circundante de donde se inyectará".

Fuji miró a Tezuka. " ¿Y..mi..pelo?". Suspiró. "No.. quier… perdeer mi pelo".

"Si usáramos Etioposido, antraciclinas o ciclofosfamida, habría riesgo de pérdida de cabello, pero no los usaremos… prefiero que sea un tratamiento más largo, a que traiga tantos malestares".

Fuji sonrió y le intentó tomar una mano a Tezuka, su movimiento era errático y sin la fuerza que necesitaba para levantar el brazo. Sólo consiguió mover los dedos para alcanzar el borde del delantal de su médico.

"Me.. gusta… que sigas siendo… así…".

Tezuka le tocó la punta de los dedos con los suyos. " Será el tratamiento de cáncer y la rehabilitación motora".

Yumiko se acercó a su hermano, acariciándole la cabeza, arreglándole el cabello que estaba desordenado sobre el cojín que lo mantenía en un estado de semisedestación.

"Kinesiología, lo entiendo, pero… no quiero sonar ignorante…".

"Terapia Ocupacional es …". Tezuka comenzó, buscando las palabras para describir lo que significaba Terapia Ocupacional. Yumiko y Fuji sonrieron al ver que había entendido la duda de los presentes. "… no sé como explicarlo…".

"Me sorp…ende". Rió Fuji. " ¿Complicado?".

"Es que ellos no se encargan de devolver el movimiento, como lo hace un kinesiólogo, sino que al movimiento le da un uso…. Por ejemplo si están trabajando un movimiento de flexión de codo, es para que el paciente pueda volver a usar ese brazo para peinarse, vestirse, jugar volleyball…".

"O sea… devolver la independencia…". La madre de Fuji comentó con un poco de emoción en su voz.

Tezuka asintió.

Fuji bajó un poco la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa demasiado verdadera.

Recuperar su independencia… deseaba eso desde hace mucho, y era increíble que existiera una carrera de la salud relacionada con eso, tan poco valorado por la gente sana, y tan ansiado por quienes la estaban perdiendo.

Esa tarde, cuando Yumiko volvió a su casa y la madre de Fuji iba a llamar a Yuuta para saber de él, Tezuka y Syuusuke quedaron solos en la habitación.

"Quiero… hablarte… cuesta hablar…". Suspiró Fuji, mientras trataba de mover los dedos de sus pies, efectuando unos ejercicios que Kinesiología había dejado para comenzar con la rehabilitación. Tezuka prefería que nos los realizara solo, y la verdad, el Kinesiólogo que habían enviado estaba ocupado con varios pacientes en clínica, por lo que no se quedaría con uno solo durante una hora.

"Va a ser así por un tiempo prolongado… las afásias de Broca no siempre evolucionan…". Tezuka le tocó la planta del pie evaluando el reflejo flexor. Aún estaba ausente.

"Quiero… hablar…".

"Cuando puedas mover mejor tus brazos, te enseñaré algunas señas… aunque sea para que las uses por un tiempo…".

Fuji le sonrió. "¿Sabes… señas?".

"Si… ". Tezuka lo miró y entendió que quería una explicación. " Tomé el curso cuando estaba en primer año, me pareció necesario si quería ser un médico integral y entenderme con mis pacientes".

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Quiero… jugar tenis".

Tezuka lo miró, Fuji intentaba mover sus manos, tanteando el lugar para llegar hasta donde estaba una de las suyas.

"Me… quiero mover… como… antes…".

Cuando Tezuka le tomó la mano con suavidad y, en vez de dejarla en una posición correcta sobre las sábanas, la envolvió con cuidado con sus dedos más largos. Fuji derramó una lagrima.

"…. Quiero… ser… yo…".

"Fuji…". Tezuka le limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, haciendo que Fuji apoyara su mejilla contra la palma, esta vez, llorando con más fuerza.

Era una situación incómoda, era su paciente quien lloraba, pero la ética médica decía que no podía involucrarse con ellos… que tenía que mantener una distancia determinada.

En la puerta, Oshitari-sensei le señaló el reloj y la cerró con suavidad.

Tezuka miró la hora. 18:31. Su turno había terminado, ya no era un estudiante de medicina en su internado… ahora era una visita.

Ahora podía abrazar a Fuji como no lo había hecho en esos 5 terribles días…

La madre de Fuji volvió y los observó desde la puerta. Su hijo lloraba en los brazos de su médico, se estremecía con sollozos, mientras Tezuka le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello con cuidado.

Sabía que las manos de ese niño que Syuusuke invitara desde primer año de secundaria a hacer tareas o simplemente tomar algo de helado, estaban hechas para algo más que sostener una raqueta de tenis y ganar torneos.

Era un buen momento para bajar por un café.


	8. Primeras sonrisas

**Capítulo 8: **Primeras sonrisas

Un café, un pastel de cereza y uno de sus libros de neurociencias, fotocopiado, obviamente; fue todo lo que Yukimura Seichi le pidió a Tezuka Kunimitsu para evaluar a Fuji Syuusuke.

"Es un lindo día". Comentó Yukimura, mirando hacia fuera del café universitario que estaba cruzando la calle por la entrada de urgencias del Hospital Clínico de la universidad de Hyotei de la Zona Norte de Kanto. Su capuchino reposaba en la mesa, mientras Tezuka buscaba en su bolso, las prometidas fotocopias.

"Si, no hace tanto frío como pronosticaron, o no se siente tan helado". Comentó Tezuka al dar con el Haines anillado que le había prometido a su colega.

"Genichirou ya no me invita a tomar café después de su turno…". Suspiró Yukimura recibiendo el libro y abriéndolo, revisando las páginas que, sabía que Tezuka, había cuidado por varios años. "Siempre quise este libro, pero es carísimo".

Tezuka partió un trozo de su pastel de frambuesa. "Tuve suerte de conseguir el archivo en pdf y una impresora".

Yukimura le sonrió suavemente.

"El caso de Fuji-san…es complicado". Le comentó sin desviar sus ojos de un párrafo interesante. "Vi el informe de Kinesiología y el de Oncología, pero no me han dado el de Neurología… ". Yukimura levantó la mirada hacia quien estaba sentado frente a él. " Le escucho con atención, Tezuka-sensei".

"No-".

Antes de que Tezuka pudiera aclararle a Yukimura, que él aún no se titulaba, Seichi le interrumpió.

"El título es sólo una formalidad".

Tomando aire, Tezuka comenzó a dar su informe como si fuera una reunión clínica.

Yukimura. Había sido toda una sorpresa encontrarlo en la misma facultad que él cuando entró a 1° año de medicina, sabía que Oishi, Oshitari y Sanada estaban ahí, pero no que el capitán de Rikkidai había postulado a una carrera del área de la salud.

Terapia Ocupacional, quién lo diría. Quizá tenía mucho que ver su propio padecimiento del Síndrome de Guillian Barré en su adolescencia, o el hecho de que se informó más que otro en la oferta de carreras, o que realmente no sabía a qué postular por ser bueno en el área humanista y en el área científica.

Seis años después, egresado, titulado y haciendo un postgrado en neurodesarrollo, trabajando en la misma unidad que Sanada, haciendo lo que el kinesiólogo no podía lograr con sus pacientes o complementando su actuar.

"Es una gran pérdida de desempeño ocupacional, especialmente por las actividades de autocuidado y las repercusiones que tenga este desequilibrio ocupacional en el correcto transcurso de la salud mental de Fuji-san".

A decir verdad, Tezuka entendía una buena parte de lo que Yukimura dijo, por no decir que era capaz de comprender todo. Pero cuando Yukimura usaba sus palabras técnicas propias y particulares de su peculiar profesión, dejaba a todos perdidos.

"¿Cree que sea correcta la derivación?". Le preguntó Tezuka, entrando en su papel de médico tratante.

"Hablamos de perdida de independencia, son áreas que no se restauran con el tiempo sin una guía, la derivación es correcta". Diciendo eso cortó un trozo de su pastel y se lo llevó a la boca con agrado, saboreándolo." Ya verás que si".

* * *

Fuji despertó de mejor ánimo. Por primera vez, desde que había sido hospitalizado, no era la enfermera pelirroja quien le despertaba, sino un rayo de sol desde la ventana.

Era temprano, pero se sentía descansado. El abrazo de ayer lo había necesitado desde hacía un buen tiempo. Sentirse protegido, comprendido y apoyado, saber que había alguien que, de corazón, estaba buscando la solución a sus problemas…

Vio a Oishi aparecer en la ventanilla y entrar calladamente.

"Buenos días". Le saludó Oishi al verlo despierto.

"Buen… ía". Respondió Fuji con dificultad, pero sin perder su alegría, pronto aprendería lenguaje de señas y volvería a hablar con la gente.

"Me da gusto verle de buen ánimo". Comentó Oishi acercándose a ver la ficha clínica de Fuji, revisando las dosis de medicamento administrados durante el turno de noche.

"¿Te….ka?". Preguntó Fuji, acomodándose en la cama.

Oishi se acercó a acomodar el control de la cama a una posición de semisedestación.

"Tiene turno en urgencias ahora en la mañana, pero vendrá antes de las 11 para ver cómo estás". Le respondió con una sonrisa. "Ayer te estuvo acompañando toda la tarde".

Fuji asintió levemente, con una sonrisa natural en sus labios, claramente recordando momentos agradables.

"Me acompa… Kinesi… logo". Le explicó.

"Son sesiones largas y aburridas cuando te dejan solo trabajando, ayer no podían enviar a quien estará a cargo de tu rehabilitación kinesiológica, pero creo que hoy le conocerás… o reconocerás". Fuji alzó una ceja en signo de pregunta. "Por cierto, cambiaremos a su enfermera durante el día, Mukahi-san ha vuelto del congreso de Salud pública en Helsinki y retomará sus labores aquí".

Mukahi, ese apellido le sonaba familiar de algún lugar.

Oishi se despidió luego de que la auxiliar de enfermería apareciera con el desayuno de Fuji. Lamentablemente, Fuji yacía mientras su cuidadora temporal le daba en la boca los trozos de panqueque delgado y leche descremada.

Abrir la boca, masticar o tragar, volver a abrir la boca. No podía esperar a poder usar sus manos para sostener la taza de té entre sus dedos y cortar el pastelito, saborearse los dedos cuando se mancharan de mermelada o crema…

Escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia, le recordaba que Tezuka estaba atendiendo en Urgencia. Le recordaba esa promesa de volver a ser como era antes de sus dolores, de que había alguien apoyándolo y haciendo lo imposible por encontrar soluciones… alguien para quien no era una enfermedad, sino una persona con nombre y apellido, sentimientos y esperanzas.

Tenía recuerdos borrosos del momento en que Tezuka entró al cubículo donde su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, eran imágenes nebulosas, que revivían años de escuela donde jugaban tenis.

La voz de mando de Tezuka, acostumbrado a obedecerla y prestarle atención, inevitablemente volvía su rostro en dirección del tono grave de su excapitán, y quizá eso le dejó atado a su cuerpo en el momento en que estaba por morir… quizá ese era el método por el cual Tezuka salvaba vidas en urgencia.

La tarde anterior se había sentido tan protegido en ese abrazo tibio, con esas manos suaves acariciándole la espalda por sobre el pijama de hospital. Sería más dulce si hubiera podido tocarlo también… aunque fuera por un momento…

Su madre llegó a las 9 de la mañana. Yuuta iría después de sus clases y Yumiko una vez que saliera del trabajo.

Contaba los minutos para que fueran las 11 de la mañana…

* * *

Oishi guardaba una ficha clínica cuando vio pasar a Tezuka corriendo al lado de una camilla, dos bomberos llevaban el riel principal por el pasillo indicando la presión sistólica y el estado de conciencia de la masa de carne roja y vendas…no, del paciente que llegaba a ser atendido… ese era su pensamiento biomedico pensando en vez del biopsicosocial.

No le gustaban las urgencias, por eso se había dedicado a neurocirugía en adultos y niños. Recordaba demasiado vivamente la primera vez que vio a Oshitari y a Tezuka llegar a una clase luego de un turno en emergencia… ambos lloraban sin ser concientes de ello, y había visto a Tezuka ir al baño a devolver el desayuno.

Días más tarde, fue el profesor de Medicina de urgencias I, quien contó la historia. Recibieron una niña atropellada, 5 años, un bus tomó la bicicleta y la arrastró varios metros, destruyendo el cuerpecito. Los estudiantes presenciaron todo el proceso de urgencia, desde el esfuerzo de los médicos por evitarle el dolor físico, la madre gritando desesperada y la muerte de la pequeña a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los residentes. Y posterior a eso, debían redactar su informe de clínica.

Durante una semana vio como ninguno de los dos podía mantener la comida en el estómago, y presenció dos ataques de histeria de Tezuka en un cubículo de la biblioteca. Eso fue más que suficiente como para decidir que materias sacar de su currículum.

Oishi suspiró, al ver su cartel de consultas vacío, se sentó en el cubículo de espera.

Le preocupaba Fuji, pero también le preocupaba Tezuka. Se estaba involucrando… o quizá estaba demasiado involucrado con su paciente… y no era por un obstáculo idóneo de no ser capaz de diagnósticar, tratar y medicar correctamente…

No fue un secreto para el club de tenis que Tezuka estaba enamorado de Fuji. Parecía que era conocimiento colectivo, después de todo, el capitán seguía a Fuji con la mirada en todo momento.

¿Amor adolescente?... posiblemente, pero no era suficiente explicación como para que Tezuka se cambiara de colegio una vez que Fuji encontró pareja en otra persona.

Oishi ha visto la evolución de Tezuka durante los años, le vio como un simple ichinen en el club de tenis y luego como un miembro titular de la Copa Davis Japonesa; como un estudiante que le tenía reticencia a la sangre hasta ser participe de las urgencias… y de cómo se enamoró lentamente de Fuji y ocultó un sentimiento amargo en el fondo de su alma cuando vio que no tenía oportunidad de conseguir la atención de quien quería.

¿Ahora?... quizá un amor adolescente superado; tal vez un amor adolescente no superado… pero le preocupaba mucho más que fuera un amor verdadero con otra oportunidad… Después de todo, el amor es como un potencial de acción… siempre es TODO o NADA.

Iba a continuar reflexionando, cuando Mukahi Gakuto apareció en la ventanilla del cubículo con una ficha médica en sus manos.

"Oishi". Le llamó. "Tienes un paciente en la consulta 3".

"Bienvenido". Le sonrió Oishi, levantándose a tomar la ficha.

"Los veo haraganeando, creo que necesito volver a poner mano firme". Gakuto se cruzó de brazos, con su expresión de enfermero encargado de Neurología.

Oishi se cuadró. "Hai, Mukahi-san".

El pelirrojo se rió un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. "Ya, ve a atender, para eso te pagan".

* * *

A penas y dieron las 11 de la mañana, Tezuka estaba llenando su ficha de practicante en el mesón de las enfermeras. Ni bien terminó su informe preliminar, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el piso de cuidados, quería acompañar a Fuji a su primera consulta de la sección de rehabilitación.

Tocó la puerta suavemente antes de abrirla.

"Te…ka". Le saludó Fuji con más ánimo que antes, incluso le sonreía desde su cama.

"Tezuka-san". La madre de Fuji inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo, lo que fue respondido por Tezuka antes de avanzar hacia la cama de Fuji.

"¿Cómo están el día de hoy?".

A la expresión extrañamente suave del rostro de su amigo, Fuji sólo sonrió más. "Bieeee… espe…raba…".

"Esperaba con ansias verlo". Agregó la mujer acercándose a acomodar los cojines que soportaban la espalda de su hijo.

Fuji asintió temblorosamente.

"¿Muy mareado?". Le preguntó Tezuka, refiriéndose a la aplicación de la primera quimiterapia.

"No… poco… marea despueee". Intentó explicarle Fuji, claramente luchando contra las trabas de su propia pronunciación.

"Se sintió mareado después de la inyección". Afirmó Tezuka, buscando corroboración.

Fuji volvió a asentir.

"Esperábamos que fuera así". Le explicó Tezuka a ambos. "Si bien, algunas molestias son normales, si se sienten demasiado fuertes, es mejor que nos informen para buscar una posibilidad menos dañina de tratamiento".

Fuji-san miró a su hijo con ojos maternales y le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

"Ahora vendrá Yukimura-san para hacer una evaluación de Terapia Ocupacional". Ni bien Tezuka terminó con esa oración, se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y esta se abrió dejando entrar al susodicho.

"Buenos días". Saludó Yukimura con una reverencia a los tres presentes.

"Buenos días". Tezuka miró a su paciente. "Él es Yukimura-san, se encuentra a cargo de Terapia Ocupacional para neurología".

Yukimura se acercó a la madre de Fuji y le tendió la mano, presentándose más personalmente, de cierta forma, Fuji ya le conocía con anterioridad, así que no necesitaba dar demasiados detalles. No le tendió la mano a Fuji, sólo le tocó el dorso de una de las que descansaba sobre el cobertor.

"Si bien, Terapia Ocupacional es algo desconocida como profesión de la salud, y es complicada de definir, inclusive por los mismos practicantes." Habló Yukimura, entendiendo el cuestionar silencioso en los ojos de la madre de Fuji. "En conjunto lograremos recuperar las actividades que realizaba antes de que la enfermedad apareciera, no sólo en la parte física, sino también en la parte psicológica… quiero que tenga plena confianza en sus capacidades".

Luego de sonreír a Fuji, se volvió hacia la mujer. " Si gusta, puede quedarse, ahora realizaremos una pequeña entrevista".

Al final, la madre de Fuji se vio caminando por los pasillos con Tezuka a su lado.

"¿A qué hora le tocan las clases?". Preguntó la mujer mayor.

Tezuka miró el reloj de su celular. "Tengo turno en geriatría a las 3 de la tarde, hasta las 6".

"¿Cuántos turnos haces?... siempre te veo de un lugar a otro". La mujer le miró con cierta preocupación.

"En si, no tengo más clases sino que practico lo que aprendí, estoy en urgencias toda la semana y me quedo un día a turno de noche, más neurología, que es mi fuerte, pediatría y geriatría". Le respondió mirando por la ventana del pasillo.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos.

"Tezuka-kun".

Tezuka se volvió hacia la mujer.

"No sabes cuanto apreciamos lo que hacen por Syuusuke…". La dama tomó aire. "En realidad… con todo lo que ocurrió con Morikawa-sensei, sus errores… yo… nosotros… yo, no sabía que podían hacerle a Syuusuke, pensé que eran los medicamentos correctos… y desconfiábamos de tu opinión…"

Tezuka abrió la boca, pero la madre de Fuji le hizo un ademán de que guardara silencio.

"Aún no termino…". Lo miró a los ojos. "Sé que la condición de Syuusuke no es la mejor, pero estos días lo he visto de mejor ánimo… incluso intenta mover sus piernas… estaba tan ansioso porque llegaras a verlo… el otro día los vi abrazados, y debo decirte que me da tanto gusto que te hayamos encontrado aquí… Syuusuke parece querer vivir una vez más".

Hace muchos años que Tezuka perdió su vocabulario de literatura, quizá por eso, guardó silencio y asintió en agradecimiento por las palabras.

* * *

Una vez hecha la entrevista, Yukimura Seichi se dio cuenta de muchos detalles que debería tomar en cuenta para su actividad terapéutica.

Fuji gustaba de espacios abiertos, lugares donde pudiera apreciar la naturaleza, así que las actividades grupales en los jardines eran una gran posibilidad. Por otra parte la falta de movimiento se vería compensada a medida que los medicamentos fueran eliminando los tumores. Eso le recordaba que debía hablar con Sanada referente atrabajar en conjunto, quizá tener en consideración la presencia de un familiar durante la terapia de rehabilitación.

Caminó en busca de Tezuka u Oshitari-sensei cuando divisó a la monitora de canilterapaia llegando con sus perros.

Eso le daba una buena idea.

"Oshitari-sensei". Tezuka llamó a su residente cuando este transitaba hacia su consulta particular.

"Oh, Tezuka-kun". Oshitari-sensei se detuvo, esperando a que su alumno le diera alcance a un paso moderado en los pasillos del hospital.

Tezuka le tendió una carpeta azul algo gastada por los años de uso. El médico la tomó.

"¿El informe de hoy?".

Tezuka asintió. En esa carpeta desde tercer año había estado entregando sus informes de práctica a Oshitari-sensei, quien siempre la dejaba en su casillero donde guardaba su delantal limpio para cada día. Era como una pequeña tradición entre alumno y profesor.

"Escuché que Fuji-san esta mejorando con rapidez". Le comentó ojeando las hojas llenadas a mano.

"Si, hablé hoy con él". Contestó Tezuka algo nervioso. "La quimioterapia le provoca náuseas, pero no parecen ser demasiado molestas, además kinesiología informó que el tono muscular mejoró y Terapia Ocupacional le entrevistó antes de su sesión de rehabilitación física".

Oshitari-sensei asintió.

"¿Sabías que habrá un seminario sobre cáncer de sistema nervioso?". Le preguntó, ante la negativa de Tezuka, Oshitari-sensei continuó. " Me lo imaginaba, no está abierto a todo el publico, sino a alumnos y becados recomendados por el director del hospital y que deben rendir un examen para ver si están capacitados para entender las discusiones".

Tezuka le miró interesando. " ¿Cuándo será?".

"Veo que te interesa, es en tres meses más…".

En tres meses más debía rendir sus exámenes de semestre.

"En tres meses más son los exámenes de semestre…". Oshitari-sensei le palmeó el hombro. " Piénsalo, si te sientes capaz de ir, sería una buena opción y no deja de ser un plus para tu currículum".

"Ah, si". Tezuka cambió rápidamente de tema, pensar que pronto tendría que estudiar casi tiempo completo para esos exámenes, ni que además de los informes y el hecho de que no se le murieran pacientes a él, no fuera suficiente. "Yukimura-san propuso inscribir a Fuji-san en los beneficiarios de canilterapia, Sanada-san estuvo de acuerdo con él, lo consideró como una buena terapia afectiva, social y física en el caso de que se realice en el gimnasio, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos… Fuji-san no es alérgico al pelo de perro…".

"Si tu estás de acuerdo, esta bien, no sé por qué me preguntas".

"Porque como estudiante necesito la autorización de mi residente para acceder a terapias alternativas con un paciente".

Oshitari-sensei le miró un momento y suspiró.

"Envíame el formulario a mi consulta y lo firmaré".

"Está en la carpeta".

Algunas veces olvidaba que Tezuka y su hijo aún no se graduaban.

Hablando de su hijo, quizá en dónde estaría… extraño también que Mukahi-san no estuviera en su estación de enfermería. Mentira, no era extraño, estaban por terminar los turnos en menos de dos minutos y Gakuto estuvo en Finlandia por dos semanas, de seguro estaban recuperando tiempo perdido por ahí.

* * *

Fuji reposaba mientras las nauseas del medicamento pasaban. Mukahi-san ya le había quitado la vía y estaba paseándose constantemente cerca de su habitación en caso de que se ahogara con algún tipo de vómito.

Le daba asco pensar que podía llegara vomitarse, pero era una posibilidad.

Su kinesiólogo había estado con él antes de la medicación. Había movido las piernas, y con cierto agrado recordaba haber sostenido una pelota pequeña con su mano derecha sin que sus dedos la dejaran escapar como había sucedido la primera sesión.

Estaba mejorando.

Quizá pronto podría decir una oración completa sin trabarse entre palabras u olvidar letras, o mejor que eso, agarrar la mano de Tezuka cuando este fuera a salir de la habitación para pedirle que se quedara un poco más.

Tenía ganas de ir al baño.

Recordaba como la enfermera que le cuidaba le llevaba al baño, que estaba un par de metros más allá de la cama, sólo tenía que seguir los mismos pasos, apoyarse en las mismas partes.

Miró el botón de llamada a enfermería, miró la hora en el reloj. El cambio de turno en ese piso era a las 6. No quería molestar a quienes estaban por irse a casa o a quienes recién ingresaban.

Con gusto notó que podía sentarse solo. No había mareo, y sabía que la barra que cruzaba la habitación en dirección al baño, estaba firmemente sujeta a la pared. Ahí apoyaba su peso cada vez que deseba ir a satisfacer necesidades fisiológicas… con la enfermera vigilando que no se cayera. Pero estaba bien intentarlo una vez por si mismo, había movido sus piernas con más fuerza.

Volteó el cuerpo con lentitud para bajarse de la cama.


	9. Accidentes

**Capítulo 9: ****Accidentes que nos hacen llorar**

Oshitari Yuushi y Mukahi Gakuto compartían un café mocca con algunos dulces, en la cafetería. Hace dos semanas que no se veían más que por web cam cuando coincidían sus horarios frente a un computador, alguna que otra llamada telefónica todos los días, tampoco había sido reemplazo de sentir la presencia del otro tan cerca.

Aunque, así es la vida entre sirenas y jeringas, como decía Gakuto. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de exponer uno de sus trabajos de investigación frente a la comisión del congreso mundial de enfermería; menos si era una invitación formal y personalmente extendida para él. Y eso, Oshitari lo sabía muy bien.

" Te extrañé mucho". Le susurró Oshitari.

"Ne, Yuushi, no te pongas sentimental". Le reprochó Gakuto con ternura. "Guarda eso para cuando lleguemos a casa".

Oshitari le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. En realidad poco podrían hacer esa tarde, después de todo, Gakuto no había repuesto las horas de diferencia entre meridianos, y él, había terminado su guardia de 36 horas en urgencia hace unos minutos atrás.

Oh, pero ese fin de semana, sucedería de todo.

* * *

Tezuka terminaba de llenar su ficha estudiantil de la tarde en geriatría, bajo la atenta mirada de una abuelita nueva en el piso. Subió la mirada y le preguntó con una sonrisa leve. "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?".

La anciana se rió un poco y se acurrucó más en su silla de ruedas. "No jovencito, terminé ahí su trabajo y después me atiende".

"Ya casi termino". Le respondió Tezuka, mientras sacaba los miligramos de papilla enteral que debían proporcionarle a Noriko-san en su comida de la tarde.

Le entregó la ficha a la enfermera de la estación principal, y con un agradecimiento por la ayuda, se volvió a atender a la anciana.

"Ahora si, dígame … Mizu-san". Casi se olvida del nombre de la dama.

"Se acordó de mi nombre". La anciana le sonrió. " ¿Sabe qué?". Le preguntó, esperando que Tezuka le prestara atención. Claro que la encontró, una expresión de estar atento a lo que fuera a decir. "Mis nietos no me han venido a ver".

Tezuka se acercó a la silla de ruedas, quitó los frenos y comenzó a guiarla por el pasillo principal de geriatría. "Bueno, quizá tienen cosas que hacer, pero el fin de semana parece un momento apropiado para visitar". Tezuka la guiaba despacio hacia el jardín interior de geriatría.

La anciana suspiró con cierta pesadez. "Me siento sola".

Tezuka se detuvo, colocó el freno en cada rueda y abrió la puerta del jardín. "Es normal, al menos al principio, todos nos hemos sentido solos aquí". Le comentó, para luego quitar los frenos de la silla de ruedas y entrar. " Eso si, hay muchas personas con quienes puede conversar, y quizá hacer alguna amistad… si no le molesta, me gustaría presentarle a un grupo muy especial".

La anciana asintió con un poco de entusiasmo.

Los pacientes de tercera edad requieren de mucho apoyo, necesitan afecto, necesitan saber que les estás prestando atención, gustan de conversar con el personal, de contar historias de su vida, experiencias, de usar su memoria cristalizada.

Tezuka le presentó a un grupo particular de ancianos que conversaban, bordaban o leían. Una vez que la anciana estuvo acomodada entre otras abuelitas, uno de los hombres le hizo una seña a Tezuka, quien se acercó a él, sacando de su bolsillo una página del periódico doblada.

"Se acordó de mi sección deportiva". Dijo el anciano con agrado, al ver el contenido de la página.

"Claro, pero no le diga a Watsuki-san, que a él le pasé sólo la sección cultural". Ese trato de complicidad entre algunos ancianos y el alumno de 6° año, era parte de la estrategia de adherencia al tratamiento que usaba.

Si encontraba algún papel bonito, recortaba un cuadrado de 5 por 5 centímetros para regalárselo a Nakuchi-san, quien coleccionaba ese tipo de recortes; la sección deportiva del periodico era para Ruiki-san, la cultural para Watsuki-san, los crucigramas para Naoko-san, el sudoku y las sopas de letras para Sota-san.

Eran detalles, un saludo, una demostración de "me acordé de usted cuando vi esto", cosas muy simples, pero que afianzaban la relación entre el estudiante en práctica y los pacientes.

Y es que, es verdad que el estudiante cubre su ignorancia con afecto y acogida.

Tezuka miró el reloj, eran las 18:15, ya era hora de ir a ver a Fuji, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Se despidió de los ancianos, no sin antes comentarle a Namba-san, que el dibujo que había hecho estaba muy lindo, y se encaminó rápidamente a la habitación 506.

Namba-san siempre buscaba apoyo emocional, aprobación, tenía problemas serios de inmovilismo progresivo, un accidente vascular encefálico le dejó déficit cognitivo leve, pero notorio, además de un miedo a las caídas, que la dejaba en silla de ruedas todo el día, a menos que hubiera alguien a su lado para que la afirmara.

Secretamente, ella era una de las favoritas de Tezuka, solía regañarla por flojita, por no querer caminar, logrando convencerla de dar una vuelta por el jardín o por la sala. Sanada también tenía un espacio especial para ella en su corazón de kinesiólogo. Y sospechaban que Yukimura también, después de todo, el sling rosa que usaba en su mesa de trabajo, no era de conseguirse en el hospital.

Saludó al relevo de Gakuto en la estación de enfermería, nunca se había aprendido el nombre de la joven, pero tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Prefería hablar con Gakuto, le conocía de antes, y había demostrado toda su habilidad en la especialidad… pero estaba en el turno de día.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Fuji, casi se le sale el corazón del pecho.

* * *

Fuji lo había intentado, pero se confió de la estabilidad aparente de sus piernas y la fuerza de estas. Ahora entendía un poco las consideraciones de Sanada cuando habían hablado de la diferencia entre sostenerse en pie con caminar un par de metros.

La caída sobre su costado izquierdo no fue tan dolorosa, pero no se comparaba a la creciente necesidad de ir al baño. Cada minuto era insoportable, y no le salía la voz para pedir auxilio, ni siquiera veía la cabeza de la enfermera paseándose por el pasillo… y se le acababan las opciones.

El accidente sucedió… y la vergüenza era astronómica.

Más aún cuando vio a Tezuka aparecer en la puerta.

"Fuji".

Ya era demasiado, no podía soportar todo eso, ya era imposible seguir soportando que esa estúpida enfermedad le quitara todo, su dignidad, su independencia, sus ganas de vivir, su tenis, sus fotografías… ahora el respeto de Tezuka.

* * *

A Tezuka no le cabía en la cabeza como la enfermera de turno no se dio cuenta de la caída de su paciente, quizá cuanto tiempo estuvo en el suelo.

Se acercó a Fuji, pero este bajó la mirada.

"No… te…acerques…". Le pidió con dificultad, entre la afasia de Broca y el intentar contener sollozos. Simplemente le partió el corazón a Tezuka, quien, de inmediato, temió una lesión ósea. Pero una mirada más analítica le permitió ver el origen de la vergüenza de Fuji.

"Fuji-san". Volvió a llamarlo, con voz suave, pero firme.

Fuji no levantó el rostro, pero esta vez si dejó escapar un sollozo. La enfermera de turno apareció tras Tezuka, pero este la detuvo con una seña en particular. La joven comprendió y les dejó solos, cerrando la puerta tras de si al salir de la habitación.

"Fuji…". Tezuka se acercó a Fuji y se arrodilló frente a él, de inmediato, Fuji intentó cubrir con su cuerpo la orina derramada en el piso de la habitación.

"No…". Fuji tomó aire. " ..me…mir….res…".

Tezuka buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo desechable, y se lo ofreció a Fuji. " Son accidentes que pasan".

"Te…zu..ka…". Fuji subió un poco la mirada. "… no..se…upone…que…pase".

Tezuka asintió. " Pero son accidentes". Diciendo esto le secó una lágrima del rostro con el dedo pulgar. " Que no te dé vergüenza, son accidentes". Le miró con suavidad, y es que no podía evitar que le doliera en el alma, ver a su compañero de equipo en ese estado. " ¿Te duele algo?". Le preguntó preocupado.

Fuji negó con la cabeza, bajando más la mirada. Tezuka le tocó las manos, y la cadera.

"Te…moja…as…". Le dijo Fuji, sin mirarlo.

"Quiero asegurarme que no te golpeaste fuerte". Le susurró Tezuka, palpando los huesos de la cadera de Fuji, habían zonas mojadas de la ropa, pero era de esperarse.

"Pero… es…".

Tezuka le arqueó el cuello para quedar a la altura de la mirada de Fuji. " Te aseguro que me han mojado con cosas peores". Entonces le tomó ambas piernas por debajo de las rodillas y le afirmó la espalda atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. "Afírmate un poco, por favor".

"Te.. moja…..ras..más…". Le regañó Fuji intentado alejarse de él.

"Fuji…". Le dijo en el mismo tono que usaba como capitán de Seigaku. "Como tu médico, si no te quito la ropa mojada, te vas a resfriar, y eso retrasaría tu mejoría". Le miró a los ojos, esta vez Fuji le mantuvo la mirada. "Y como amigo… permíteme cuidarte…".

Fuji se afirmó de sus hombros y Tezuka lo alzó con cuidado, llevándolo al baño de la habitación. Le dejó sentado sobre la silla especial que usaban para el traslado de W.C a bañera, y comenzó a prepararle un baño tibio, se quitó el delantal, el chaleco y se arremangó la camisa.

"¿No llamaste a la enfermera?". Le preguntó mientras le buscaba un pijama de cambio.

Fuji suspiró. "No…era… cambio… no…molestar…". Hizo una pausa. "No.. queeer… molestar".

Tezuka se arrodilló frente a Fuji. " No es molestar, es pedir un poco de ayuda, que al personal le gusta prestar". Le colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura antes de comenzar a ayudarle a desvestirse.

"Después te revisaré el lugar del golpe". Le dijo, una vez que estuvo sin ropa mojada encima. Le volvió a tomar en brazos y le dejó con cuidado en el soporte de la bañera, para que estuviera bien afirmado mientras tomaba el baño. "Estaré afuera, cuando quieras salir.. toca el timbre y vendré".

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Fuji le detuvo.

"Te…ka…". Syuusuke Fuji movió su mano derecha, señalando que deseaba que se acercara. "… ¿me…cuidas?".

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna mientras Tezuka repetía una tarea que no efectuaba desde su segundo año. Pasaba una toalla suave sobre el cuerpo de Fuji, quitándole la sensación tan desagradable de ropa húmeda y pegada a la piel.

Nunca se imaginó bañando a Fuji, quizá cuando era adolescente hubiera ideado un escenario un poco modificado, por no decir que muy distinto, quizá coincidan el agua, los dos en el baño… y eso ya era mucho decir. Pero, en ese momento todo era diferente, pasar la toalla suavemente entre los dedos de manos y pies, no tenía la connotación sensual que alguna vez pudo tener, o simplemente su diferenciación mental entre Tezuka enamorado de Fuji y Tezuka cuidando de Fuji, era más efectiva de lo que esperaba.

Sólo una vez que Fuji estuvo seco, vestido y dentro de su cama, volvieron a hablar.

"No… vol… a hacerlo". Le susurró Fuji, mirando como Tezuka escribía en su ficha la caída y el resultado de examen de palpación topográfica.

"¿Promesa?".

Fuji asintió.

"Por ahora, es necesaria la ayuda, pero pronto ya no la necesitarás". Tezuka dejó la ficha de Fuji en su lugar. " Solicitaré una radiografía si continua la molestia, todo se siente en su lugar, pero si es necesario asegurarse, lo haremos".

"Gra…cias…".

Esa tarde, Tezuka se quedó con Fuji hasta que el cansancio, las emociones del día y el accidente de hace un rato, le hicieron caer dormido.

Hablaría con Gakuto a primera hora de la mañana, además de Oshitari-sensei… pero por ahora, se quedaría un poco más, acariciando la mano de Fuji, mientras éste dormía.

* * *

"Supe lo de ayer".

Tezuka levantó la mirada de sus apuntes de neurología, para encontrarse con Oshitari-sensei, sosteniendo un café frente a su rostro. Lo tomó agradecido.

"Fue algo complejo". Le comentó Tezuka cerrando el libro y quitándose los anteojos por un momento.

"Claro que si, has visto ese tipo de situaciones en adulto mayor, no es adulto joven, y las reacciones son algo diferentes". Oshitari-sensei le miró con atención. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?... ¿algo que quieras hablar?".

Era su oportunidad de sacarse muchas cosas de encima, pero no sabía por donde comenzar. Bebió un sorbo de café y se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

"Tengo una disociación cognitiva con Fuji Syuusuke". Comenzó. " Hay momentos en que soy su médico… y otros donde no lo soy".

Oshitari-sensei había escuchado algo similar por parte de Oishi y su hijo. "Con tal que de 8 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde seas su médico, no hay problema".

Tezuka asintió.

"Si es por lo del baño… ". Oshitari-sensei se acomodó frente a Tezuka. "Hiciste un buen manejo de situación, supiste contenerlo, no se habría dejado bañar por una enfermera… y lo habrían sedado para calmarlo".

Tezuka volvió a asentir.

"La radiografía salió normal".

Tezuka asintió, una vez más, fue el primero en ver esa placa a penas salió de la sala de rayos.

"Leí tu solicitud a Sanada-san de trabajar la estabilidad de miembro inferior, y me parece muy bien acotada".

"Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no será la primera vez que intente caminar solo". Le respondió Tezuka, volviendo a ser el estudiante de siempre. "Por un lado, es una buena señal, pero no deja de ser peligroso".

Oshitari-sensei rió un poco, ese era su alumno.

* * *

De la familia Fuji, sólo Yumiko sabía del accidente de ayer, Fuji Syuusuke no quiso contarle a nadie más, pero estaba conciente de que Tezuka lo haría, si era necesario.

"Ne, Syuusuke, debes tener más cuidado y ser menos arriesgado". Le regañó su hermana. " Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara mientras te bañaba".

A Fuji se le subieron los colores, sólo por unos segundos. "Nee-san… me.. envidias".

"Yo lo meto a la bañera conmigo". Yumiko rió mientras observaba la expresión de su hermano. " Y a ti, las ganas no te faltaron".

Fuji se hizo el desentendido. Pero su hermana no estaba tan errada.

En secundaria, cuando conoció a este niño con cara de amargado, que más parecía un cuarentón que alguien con 12 años, supo que tenía que sacarle una sonrisa. En un principio, fue más que nada una meta personal, de hacerle ver a todos que podía hacer lo que parecía imposible. Con el tiempo, se convirtió en algo innato de si mismo.

No le había sido ajeno que en 3° año de secundaria, las miradas que se sostenían mucho sobre él, eran de Tezuka. Tampoco fue muy complicado darse cuenta de las razones de su ex capitán de cambiarse a Hyotei una vez que comenzó a tomarle la mano a Echizen como un sempai algo distinto.

El destino es extraño en su actuar, recordaba con cierto resentimiento el momento en que vio a Tezuka del otro lado de la red, usando los colores blanco y celeste de Hyotei. Entendía que Tezuka había preferido la oferta de beca deportiva de un mejor colegio, también entendía que quisiera cambiar de ambiente, buscar nuevas experiencias, nuevas exigencias, pero no soportaba que se desligara de su papel como pilar que sostenía al equipo de tenis.

Pensar que esta enfermedad, que lo había despojado de casi toda su vida, le devolvía la oportunidad de entender a Tezuka.

Quizá, cuando tenían 15 años, no era el momento de estar juntos. Y ahora que tenían 24, había una nueva oportunidad, un momento que debía aprovechar.

Cuando diera sus primeros pasos por si solo, le diría a Tezuka.

Si, eso haría.

* * *

Como era de costumbre, a las 11 de la mañana comenzó la sesión de rehabilitación diaria, con Tezuka haciendo una visita luego de su turno en urgencias.

Si hay algo de lo que Yukimura Seichi se sentía orgulloso, era de su ojo para los sentimientos y las emociones escondidas. Bastaba con sólo observar por un momento como Tezuka se expresaba frente a Fuji, y como Fuji intentaba mantener la atención de Tezuka sólo en él.

Si bien, no era su asunto, una ayuda anónima nunca estaba de más. Incluso Sanada estuvo de acuerdo.. bueno, casi de acuerdo, pero contaba como apoyo a sus planes de refuerzo afectivo. No iba a arriesgar un usuario por un trabajo de cupido, iba a aprovechar este trabajo de cupido para el tratamiento de un usuario.

Fuji Yuuta estudiaba, Fuji Yumiko, trabajo e hijos, Fuji-san madre, trabajo, y de Fuji-san padre, lo mismo. Su plan de intervención requería ciertos apoyos, tanto psicológicos como físicos, y Fuji iba a necesitar un acompañante en alguna que otra sesión.

Tezuka Kunimitsu era un buen prospecto de acompañante.


	10. Especial: Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capítulo ****Especial 1 : Feliz Cumpleaños**

**

* * *

**

Viernes por la mañana, Fuji miraba por la ventana de su habitación el mundo moverse lentamente ante sus ojos. Suspiró con algo de nostalgia, de cierta forma era interesante observar la vida, pero añoraba formar parte de ella.

Las paredes blancas, el olor a medicamentos, el eco de los pasos en los pasillos, eran estímulos demasiado comunes en su vida diaria, deseaba otros colores, otros sonidos.

Miró sus piernas. Correr por el césped mojado no le parecía una mala idea.

Recordó unas palabras de Yukimura Seiichi, la vida está siempre en movimiento.

Sonrió balanceando sus piernas por el borde de su cama.

Mukahi Gakuto se cruzó de brazos con exasperación, de verdad le estaba cansando que Tezuka-kun fuera tan testarudo, miren que negar que lleva un regalo para alguien mientras sobresale, la rosa de cinta azul, de su bolso.

Bueno, quizá la única excusa de Tezuka era el número de enfermeras rodeándolo y preguntándole lo mismo que él. ¿Para quién es?.

"No sé de qué hablan". Les respondió Tezuka por enésima vez, mirando hacia arriba.

"Pero Tezuka-kun, de verdad que llevas un regalo ahí, sólo queremos saber para quién es".

"Ninguna de nosotras está de cumpleaños hoy".

¿Cumpleaños?. Una parte de Gakuto le dijo que si revisaba la ficha de Fuji Syuusuke, probablemente se daría cuenta para quién era el paquete de regalo, pero era entretenido molestar a Tezuka.

* * *

Tezuka no sabía como se había dejado convencer por Yukimura, definitivamente tenía que comenzar a separarse más de ese grupo, especialmente de aquellos que trabajan en un caso como su equipo de apoyo. 

_Es una vez cada cuatro años._ Cierto, pero no era suficiente razón como para que se encontrara en su día libre con un regalo en su bolso, caminando hacia la habitación de Fuji como una visita cualquiera.

El grupo de enfermeras que le había interrogado a penas se bajara del ascensor le hizo detenerse en el pasillo y preguntarse si realmente todo esto era una buena idea. Fuji esta enfermo, su principal preocupación es restaurar su salud y velar por su bienestar, aunque no era excluyente de querer hacerle compañía.

Suspiró apoyándose en la pared y volteó el rostro para mirar por la ventana.

Solía discutir este tipo de temas con Yukimura y Oshitari, generalmente dos contra uno. Sin embargo, debía admitir que necesitaba mantener un lazo de cariño con algunos de sus pacientes, no podía dar miradas vacías a las personas que confiaban en él para ayudarles, y menos falsear sus pocas sonrisas.

Algunas veces le nacía sonreír parta otras personas. Con Fuji es distinto, es otro tipo de sensaciones las que le provoca verlo.

Siempre se ha preguntado qué se sentirá mirar a otra persona con ojos ensoñadores como los de Oshitari cuando ve a Mukahi, será distinto abrazar a un familiar o amigo de abrazar a una persona especial como lo hacen Niou y Yagyuu, y en más de una ocasión ha deseado lo que Sanada y Yukimura comparten, verse con tanto amor, planear una vida junto a otra persona, tantas cosas.

Con 24 años, ha tendido dos novias, pero no sabría decir si a alguna la amó realmente.

"¿Tezuka-kun?".

Fuji Yumiko le sobresaltó.

"Ah, Fuji-san". Le saludó ocultando el susto. "¿Cómo está?".

"Bastante bien". Le respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Tienes el día libre?". Le preguntó al verlo sin delantal y en ropa considerablemente más informal.

"Si". Le respondió Tezuka acomodando el tirante del bolso sobre su hombro.

"Podrías aprovechar tu día con Syuusuke". Le comentó Yumiko. "Nosotros no podemos venir sino hasta la tarde, y Yuuta vendrá mañana… lamentablemente, estamos todos ocupados".

Inevitablemente la conversación parecía dirigirse hacia el tema que Tezuka había estado ponderando desde la semana anterior.

"¿Puedes acompañarlo tú?".

Ese era el motivo por el cual en su día libre estaba en el hospital, pero Tezuka no se atrevía a decirlo tan abiertamente.

"... Si...". No había sido tan complicado decirlo.

Yumiko le sonrió una última vez y le tocó el brazo derecho afectuosamente. "Bien, entonces nos vemos más a la tarde, estoy segura de que Syuusuke estará encantado de tenerte como visita el día de hoy".

Tezuka asintió y se inclinó levemente.

"Que tenga un buen día, Fuji-san".

Fuji Yumiko se quedó mirando la espalda de Tezuka mientras este caminaba por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de hospitalizados, y negó con la cabeza. ¿Realmente Tezuka pensaba que esa cinta azul brillante no delataba que en ese bolso iba un paquete de regalo?.

_Hombres._

* * *

Había sido increíblemente simple que un par de palabras de la hermana de Fuji le ayudaran a esclarecer un poco más su confusión. Al menos lo suficiente como para atreverse a presentarse frente a la puerta de Fuji y haber saludado a Oshitari-sensei en el camino. 

Esto se veía tan poco ético.

Tocó la puerta y la abrió un poco.

Se encontró con los ojos de Fuji, quien le miraba desde la silla de ruedas al lado de la ventana.

"Te…zuka…". Le saludó Fuji con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Fuji". Le respondió entrando a la habitación, controlando una sonrisa que casi le aparecía en los labios.

Tezuka abrió su bolso mientras caminaba hacia Fuji, y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel con diseño de nubes con los colores del atardecer, que realmente no combinaba muy bien con la cinta azul real que adornaba el regalo, pero ese detalle debió de haberlo notado antes.

"Feliz cumpleaños". Tezuka la extendió el paquete rectangular, aún pensando que la cinta no estaba bien escogida para el regalo.

* * *

Fuji estaba sorprendido de que Tezuka recordara que hoy es su cumpleaños, aunque fuera un año bisiesto, su ex compañero no era una persona atenta a las fechas, incluso varias veces había pasado por alto su propio cumpleaños a menos que el Equipo se lo recordara durante un entrenamiento. Pero lo que más le extrañó en ese momento fue ver un regalo para él. 

"¿Para… mi?". Le preguntó levantando las manos lentamente.

Tezuka asintió y le acercó más el regalo.

"No... debiste molestarte". Fuji miraba el paquete en sus manos.

"Quería hacerlo".

Ante esas palabras, Fuji procedió a romper el papel con el deleite de un niño. El papel era hermoso, no importaba que no combinara con la cinta, al fin que un detalle así sólo se podía esperar de Oishi o de alguien que comprara el regalo y pidiera que lo envolvieran en la tienda, y le hacía más gracia que Tezuka hubiera envuelto su regalo para él.

Se demoró en abrirlo, aún tenía movimientos torpes con sus manos, pero disfrutaba ver el papel revelarle poco a poco lo que ocultaba.

Tezuka se acomodó frente a él en la silla para las visitas. Fuji le miró con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y ojos, mientras tocaba con un dedo la portada de un libro de ilustraciones de de mares y océanos del mundo.

Fuji le alcanzó una mano con la suya. "Gracias". Y lo tiró con fuerza hacia delante para darle un abrazo rodeándole el cuello con el brazo contrario.

Tezuka se veía sorprendido, y sin acomodarse los anteojos, que le moviera el hombro de Fuji, lo abrazó de igual forma.

"Quería… u… un libro así". Le comentó Fuji con su acostumbrada dificultad, mientras abría una página al azar.

* * *

Sanada los observaba hablar desde la ventanilla de la puerta, la verdad le incomodaba interrumpirles, pero era el horario de rehabilitación de Fuji. 

"¿Y por qué no te aprovechas de Tezuka?". Le comentó Yukimura al verlo parado en el pasillo.

"¿Ah?". Sanada le miró interrogante, no porque hubiera adivinado que Tezuka estaba con Fuji, eso los años junto a Yukimura le habían enseñado a que sucesos de ese tipo no eran extraños, sino por la propuesta que estaba haciéndole.

Yukimura le sonrió. "Tezuka sabe tomar a una persona con poca fuerza en sus miembros inferiores, quizá te pueda ayudar con la práctica en las barras de apoyo con Fuji-san".

Ahora que lo mencionaba, no era una mala idea, le daría tiempo para observar el progreso de Fuji.

"Además le sirve como apoyo emocional". Agregó Yukimura. "Cuéntame como les va con ese ejercicio, puede que me sirva para planificar mi sesión de la tarde".

Sanada le acarició la mano antes de entrar a la habitación de Fuji.

"… este ángulo… es mi… favorito". Le comentaba Fuji a Tezuka antes de que Sanada les interrumpiera.

"Sanada". Le saludó Tezuka.

"Fuji-san, Tezuka". Con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, Sanada les saludó a los dos.

"Bueno, nos vemos más tarde". Le dijo a Fuji antes de tomar su bolso.

Fuji parecía querer hablar, pero miró a Sanada.

"Tezuka, quédate". Le pidió Sanada se acercó a la silla de ruedas para acomodar a Fuji en el asiento, dejando ambos ísquiones como el apoyo principal. "Creo que tu ayuda podría ser muy útil el día de hoy".

Ambos le quedaron mirando por un momento.

"Alcánzame la frazada para las piernas". Sanada le quitó el freno a la silla de ruedas, recibiendo el objeto solicitado y cubriendo las piernas de Fuji con el. "¿Recuerdas como sostener a una persona con debilidad en los miembros inferiores?".

"Si". Tezuka se arrodilló frente a Fuji asegurándose de que los pies estuvieran sobre los pedales inmóviles de la silla.

"Si a Fuji-san no le molesta, creo que necesito de alguien que tenga la técnica y la fuerza para hacer el ejercicio de hoy".

Fuji le sonrió a Sanada y le tomó la mano a Tezuka.

Era suficiente para que Sanada comprendiera que la idea de Yukimura había sido la mejor.

* * *

Una vez que el kinesiólogo se asegurara de que Tezuka recordaba bien la técnica, comenzaron con ejercicios sobre la colchoneta. Sanada le mostró los ejercicios de movilidad y fuerza dos veces, antes de ir a ver otro paciente, y dejarlos trabajar relativamente entre ellos. 

Fuji conocía la rutina, la realizaba todos los días sobre su cama en vez de la colchoneta del gimnasio, pero la diferencia más marcada de ese momento era la suavidad de las manos inseguras de Tezuka sosteniendo su pierna derecha, en vez de la seguridad con la que Sanada trabajaba.

"Es… abu…ido… todo el… ia…". Le comentó Fuji, moviendo su tobillo.

"Pero has ido mejorando poco a poco". Tezuka le miró por un momento antes de volver a concentrarse en sostener con cuidado la pierna de Fuji y ayudarle a flexionar la rodilla como Sanada lo indicara.

"Me… gusta… tu…". Fuji tomó aire tratando de formar la palabra que venía. "… tu... polera".

Tezuka no iba a admitir que era la única polera decente que tenía limpia en ese momento, eso le recordaba a que el día sábado tenía que hacer lavado semanal.

"Gracias".

"… es la única… limpia que tenías". Se rió Fuji.

Tezuka sólo se acomodó los anteojos.

Fuji volvió a reír.

* * *

Una señora que estaba con su brazo estirando sobre una camilla con una máquina de ultrasonido, les sonrió con cierta ternura. 

"Hacen linda pareja". Le comentó Sanada, quien revisaba el tiempo que le quedaba a la máquina.

"¿Usted lo cree?". Le preguntó sin mirarlos.

"Si, se nota que solo tienen ojos él uno para el otro".

Sanada asintió ausentemente, de verdad que eso de notar personas enamoradas era una habilidad especial de las mujeres y de Yukimura, porque estaba bien seguro de que Seiichi era un hombre.

Una vez que Sanada pudo dedicarse por completo a Fuji, se movieron a las barras de apoyo.

"Vamos a intentarlo, no importa si aún no puede sostenerse con sus brazos". Sanada le aseguró. "Tezuka, párate firme delante de nosotros".

Tezuka siguió las instrucciones, mientras Sanada levantaba a Fuji de la silla de ruedas y le ayudaba a sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Fuji se aferró a las barras a cada lado.

"Tezuka, sostenlo bajo los brazos". Cuando Sanada vio su instrucción cumplida, soltó a Fuji lentamente para ver la forma en que estaba erguido.

Fuji sentía que le faltaba equilibrio, y que sus brazos no serían capaces de sostenerlo, pero de cierta forma tener a Tezuka frente a él, le daba más seguridad que si fuera Sanada.

Tomó aire con fuerza para mover una de sus piernas que parecían pesar bastante, pero lo logró y avanzó un poco. Quizá un par de centímetros, pero era uno de sus primeros pasos…

Este ejercicio era más exigente que los otros, necesitaba concentrarse mucho y utilizar mucha fuerza. Cuando Sanada cambió de lugar con Tezuka, era imposible no observar observar las manos de quien estaba detrás de él, que le sostenían cada vez que perdía el equilibrio e iba hacia un lado o hacia delante.

"¿Quieres descansar?".

Fuji negó con la cabeza dando un paso nuevamente. No quería dejar de sentir que volvía a ser él mismo con cada paso que daba, y menos dejar de sentir la seguridad que le daba la presencia de Tezuka a su espalda.

Sanada cerró la sesión de rehabilitación física cuando Fuji perdió el equilibrio y Tezuka debió sostenerlo para que no cayera sobre las colchonetas.

"Debe ser consciente de sus límites, poco a poco iremos exigiendo más".

Fuji asintió, cansado, pero contento.

* * *

En la habitación, sentía que el cansancio le haría dormir una siesta, sin embargo, no quería cerrar los ojos, simplemente deseaba estar despierto, ver las fotografías de su regalo, hablarle de ellas a Tezuka, demostrarle que podía comer solo, sentir que le hacía compañía… tantas cosas. 

Yukimura insistió en que Tezuka se quedara para la sesión de Terapia Ocupacional de la tarde, ya que todos los otros usuarios estaban acompañados por un familiar o amigo.

Esa tarde fueron al jardín del hospital, Yukimura les entregó colchonetas a todas las parejas para que se sentaran sobre el pasto, además de un block de dibujo, varios lápices de colores, pegamento, tijeras y trozos de papeles con recortes.

Las instrucciones eran simples, usar todos esos materiales para construir un cuadro que los representara. Cualquiera podría preguntarse qué tipo de profesional de la salud da una actividad así, pero el objetivo de la actividad era realzar motricidad fina, al menos desde el punto de vista de Tezuka, ya que Yukimura debía tener otro par de objetivos por ahí. Y, observando como una madre comenzaba a hacer su cuadro junto a sus hijos pequeños, de seguro iba por algo similar a afianzar lazos afectivos.

Fuji comenzó el cuadro dibujando el contorno del mar.

"Es… por… el regalo". Le sonrió mientras le entregaba el lápiz. "Tu… turno".

Tezuka le devolvió el lápiz." Sabes que soy horrible para dibujar". Fuji le tomó la mano y le dejó el lápiz entre los dedos.

"No importa… es nuestro… ".

Tezuka agregó una gaviota, a lo que Fuji se rió.

"… este azul… no me gusta". Comentó Fuji revisando la caja de materiales que les facilitó Yukimura, ya tenían el cielo lleno de nubes y gaviotas, les faltaba terminar el mar.

"Quizá podamos cambiar el color con otra pareja". Tezuka se levantó para intentar lo propuesto y notó que en la palma de la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el pasto estaban pegados varios pétalos azules en colores degradé.

"… ese… azul... me gusta". Le dijo Fuji tomando uno de los pétalos.

"Usémoslos".

"¿Po...demos?".

La sombra de Yukimura apareció frente a ellos. "¿Y por qué no podrían?".

Comenzaron a acomodar los pétalos tratando de hacer las olas del mar. "… eso... parece… are... na". Fuji le indicó a Tezuka un poco de maicillo a la orilla del caminito de cemento.

Tezuka se levantó y fue a recoger un poco de maicillo y de paso a conseguir cola fría. Al ver que ellos estaban usando otros materiales, otras parejas comenzaron a buscar hojas caídas, ramitas y flores para adornar sus trabajos.

* * *

"Y pusimos flores, porque mi mamá cuida de las suyas en casa". La niña les mostró con su dedo regordete un sector del cuadro lleno de flores de colores. 

El grupo instalado bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso, le aplaudió.

Yukimura continuó con la pareja al lado de la madre y sus hijos. "Es el turno de ustedes".

Habían decidido que por rapidez, Tezuka hablaría. "Nosotros escogimos el mar". Les explicó mientras mostraba el cuadro a los demás participantes. "Y lo relacionado con la costa, gaviotas, la arena, las rocas, los peces y una ballena".

"¿Por qué usaron pétalos de flores y ramas?". Les preguntó uno de los participantes.

Tezuka miró a Fuji, quien le sonrió. "Porque no encontramos los colores que queríamos para pintarlo y le da más texturas".

Yukimura les sonrió. "¿Y qué representa?".

"La vida… en movimiento". Respondió Fuji.

* * *

"¿Podemos… que…a… nos… un rato más?". Le preguntó Fuji cuando Yukimura comenzó a guiar a los usuarios de regreso a sus habitaciones o al gimnasio del hospital. 

Yukimura los miró un momento, Tezuka estaba sentando con Fuji apoyado sobre él, claramente disfrutando de tomar sol y aire fresco.

"Si, pero no más allá de las 6". Yukimura les dejó la frazada cerca. "Luego vuelvan a su habitación, la colchoneta la pueden dejar en ella, mañana la pasaré a buscar".

Tezuka y Fuji se quedaron en el jardín, mirando a las personas pasar, las nubes cambiar y las flores cerrarse a medida que les llega la sombra.

"Ha… sido…un buen… cumpleaños". Le comentó Fuji apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tezuka.

Tezuka suspiró, Fuji se apoyaba cada vez más contra su costado derecho, acurrucándose lentamente. Ese movimiento le tentaba a abrazarlo.

"¿Me... abraza... ías?. Le preguntó Fuji en un susurro.

Tezuka pasó su brazo tentativamente alrededor de los hombros de Fuji, y se quedaron así un momento.

"¿Crees… que… ueda…caminar?".

Tezuka volteó el rostro para mirar a Fuji, quería contestarle mirándolo a los ojos, pero se quedó con las palabras en la garganta cuando se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de Fuji, ya que este le estaba mirando.

"Si". Fue inevitable mirarle los labios.

"¿Crees… que…pueda… besar?".

Y fue inevitable rozarlos suavemente.

Fuji les agregó presión, y ese fue el primer beso que se dieron.

* * *

Como dice el título, es un Capítulo Especial, por el cumpleaños de Fuji. ya vendrán los otros que son continuación de la historia. Lo siento, si causa confusión, pero... yo me entiendo...

Gracias por leer.


	11. Tenis

**Capítulo 10:**** Tenis**

Esa mañana era distinta de todas las demás, era algo irreal dentro de su casi acostumbrada rutina de hace un par de días. Se despertaba y un auxiliar de enfermería venía a darle de desayunar, literalmente. No era él quien sostenía los cubiertos, sino que le llevaban la cuchara a la boca en un movimiento mecánico que detestaba. Sin embargo, hoy, la misma auxiliar de enfermería había aparecido con su desayuno con Yukimura Seiichi tras ella, conversando animadamente sobre los postres que servían en la cocina.

La señora le guiñó un ojo y le deseo provecho.

"Buenos días Fuji-san". Le saludó cordialmente con una sonrisa amena, mientras acercaba la mesa plegable que le facilitaba el hospital para apoyar las bandejas de comida u otros objetos que necesitara cerca. Una vez la dejó al lado de la cama, sacó una extensión que estaba oculta en la mesa y la acomodó frente a Fuji, quien le miró con extrañeza.

"Hoy vamos a desayunar algo más sólido que otros días, la nutricionista aceptó cambiar la dieta".

A Fuji no le cabía en la cabeza lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué Yukimura estaba colocando mango más largos y gruesos a los cubiertos?, ¿por qué estaba acomodando unos topes en la mesa y el plato?... y más aún, ¿por qué le estaba extendiendo uno de los cubiertos?.

"Hoy volveremos a desayunar".

Nunca había encontrado tan delicioso un panqueque con mermelada. Estaba frío y algo desarmado por los intentos de cortar y tomar los trozos de masa con el tenedor, pero estaba delicioso.

En un principio, le costó tomar el mango del tenedor, por lo que Yukimura abrió su maleta, sacó un mango más grueso y lo cambió. Era impresionante como en unos pocos segundos, ese cubierto se transformaba y se adaptaba al movimiento de su mano para cumplir su función.

Yukimura anotó en la ficha de terapia ocupacional, el progreso de Fuji. Con el rango de movimiento de muñeca, la fuerza la prehensión gruesa y la resistencia muscular del brazo derecho que Sanada le informara en el avance, le convencieron de intentar una actividad de la vida diaria básica que fuera significativa para su usuario. Y por el rostro de Fuji, y su perseverancia en la actividad, estaban en buen camino.

"Si continúa con esa perseverancia, le aseguro que nada podrá interponerse en su recuperación". Le comentó Yukimura, a lo que Fuji respondió con una sonrisa con manchas de mermelada en el rostro.

"¿Lo… cree… así?". Le preguntó Fuji, alcanzando la servilleta e intentando limpiarse la boca.

"Claro que si". Yukimura le inclinó un poco la cama y le hizo apoyar el codo derecho sobre la protección de la misma, para que lograra mantenerlo flectado y alcanzar su rostro. "Los medicamentos hacen una parte de la recuperación, pero aquí adentro, está lo más importante". Le dijo señalándole el pecho, mientras Fuji se limpiaba con cierta fascinación.

"Tengo… mu… apoyo". Fuji le sonrió.

"Me alegra que así sea". Yukimura tomó la bandeja y comenzó a recolectar los implementos de adaptación que había utilizado. "De ahora en adelante, estos serán sus cubiertos y todos los platos que traigan tendrán estos topes que impiden que se deslice por la mesa".

Fuji asintió. "¿Puedo… almorzar… así hoy?".

"Esperaba que me sugiriera eso". Yukimura dejó pasar la pregunta y la convirtió en sugerencia, una de esas manipulaciones que daban mayor participación al usuario en su tratamiento.

Luego de comentar sobre su fatiga muscular, cómo se había sentido y cuáles fueron las dificultades identificadas por Fuji, Yukimura salió de la habitación camino a la unidad de Rehabilitación Física del hospital. Amaba su carrera, quizá no ganaba mucho dinero como lo haría un médico, pero ver esas sonrisas y ser testigo de momentos tan maravillosos, eran el mejor pago que podía recibir.

* * *

En una de las salas de estudio del hospital, Tezuka y Oshitari terminaban de completar una pauta de casos de estudio que debían entregar la siguiente semana.

"¿Será necesario completar con los medicamentos de la HTA?". Le preguntó Oshitari, quitándose los anteojos y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

"Yo creo, ya sabes como es la profesora". Le respondió Tezuka sin dejar de escribir en su notebook.

"Pone control ge". Oshitari metió una de sus manos al teclado y guardó el trabajo.

En ese momento, entraron 4 estudiantes más, conversando animadamente.

"En serio, me decía que nunca había estado con un hombre como yo". Comentó uno en actitud ufana.

"¿Entre jadeos?". Preguntó uno morbosamente.

"Respiraciones muy rápidas y agitadas, entonces a qué no adivinan que me dijo". Continuó relatando al dejarse caer sobre uno de los mullidos sillones donde, en más de una ocasión, Oshitari, Oishi y Tezuka pasaron una noche de turno de urgencia entre siestas.

Tezuka no resistió comentar. "Soy diabética".

La habitación quedó en silencio, hasta que Oshitari no pudo contener más su risa. "¡Exploto!".

Tezuka continuó trabajando en redactar el informe, al parecer ninguno de los 4 estudiantes había entendido su broma, pero esa era la diferencia entre un médico de Hyotei y uno de St. Providence. Estaba demostrado que unos eran sólo memoria, y quizá por eso no relacionaban una historia de índole sexual con una Respiración Kussmau en un diabético, pero estaba seguro de que si el tema fuera comida, azúcar o glicemia, lo hubieran entendido de inmediato.

Oshitari se dejó caer sobre la mesa. "Morikawa-sensei es de St. Providence". Suspiró. " La verdad no sé si es sólo porque nosotros somos un poco más buenos para juguetear o que".

Tezuka se abstuvo de comentar.

Se escuchó un ringtone de celular. Oshitari alcanzó el aparto que estaba en su mochila y leyó algo en la pantalla de LCD. "¿ A qué hora es el partido?".

Tezuka continuó escribiendo. " No sé cuando empiezan, me toca jugar a las 4". Le respondió sin levantar la vista de un párrafo que había reescrito por séptima vez.

"Ah". Oshitari escribió un mensaje de texto en su celular y lo envío. "Yukimura quería saber, al parecer rehabilitación te va a llevar barra una vez más".

Tezuka dejó de escribir y miró hacia el techo de la habitación, 4 pisos más arriba, seguramente Fuji estaba en ejercicios con Sanada.

"Oe, Tezuka". Oshitari ondeó una mano frente a los ojos de Tezuka, quien despabiló con el pitio del notebook al preguntarle si iba a activar la función de Shift permanente para las mayúsculas.

"No bajes la guardia". Se burló Oshitari mientras Tezuka cerraba las ventanitas que le habían aparecido en la pantalla.

Vaya descuido.

* * *

Gakuto entró a la habitación de Fuji Syuusuke con una lista en sus manos.

"Buenas tardes". Saludó a los tres ocupantes de la habitación, Sanada, Fuji Syuusuke y Fuji Yumiko. "Fuji-san, Yukimura-kun me ha pedido que le pregunte algo".

Sanada dejó de hacer presión en la planta del pie derecho de Fuji y le permitió descansar por unos momentos.

"¿Qué es?".

"Hay una actividad en una hora más, Tezuka-kun va a jugar un partido contra un alumno de Ingeniería y es aquí mismo". Gakuto le señaló el estacionamiento del hospital, por donde se podía entrar a la Facultad de Ciencias de la Salud. "¿Le gustaría ir a apoyarlo?".

"¿Es… te…tenis?".

"Si, casi todos los meses hay partidos". Le comentó Sanada. "Usualmente Yukimura trata de llevar pacientes para que hagan barra a quienes juegan".

Hacía años que no veía a Tezuka jugar, sentir la adrenalina correr por sus cuerpo cuando su ex capitán corría por la cancha devolviendo cualquier truco que su rival hiciera. Además, ese día no le había visto en su ronda de la mañana, ya que se había quedado dormido.

"Me gustaría… ir".

* * *

"¿Alcanzaste a encordar la raqueta?". Preguntó Oshitari Yuushi mientras caminaban hacia el box de urgencia de adultos.

"Si". Tezuka se acomodó los anteojos abriendo la puerta del personal de la sección. "Pasé por ella ayer".

Oshitari sonrió. "Entonces nos asegurarás que podamos jugar dobles contra Ingeniería". Oh, si, Gakuto y Oshitari seguían siendo pareja de dobles en los partidos de tenis de Hyotei, y el sistema de los torneos donde jugaban dos singles y dos dobles, era más que cómodo para ellos.

"Como siempre". Tezuka tendió la mano para alcanzar una de las fichas de los ingresados a urgencias, dudó un momento antes de tomarla y sacar un lápiz de la caja común que tenían en el servicio.

"Y otro día en urgencias". Comentó Oshitari mirando su ficha y caminando hacia uno de los box.

Por el contrario, Tezuka sólo quedó mirando los datos generales de la ficha de ingreso. Al menos no había dejado caer el documento, y es que ver Atobe Keigo, no es algo común en la sala de urgencias.

Atobe no es un apellido común en Japón, entre todas las personas que había atendido en su corta de vida de estudiante, el único Atobe que conocía era ESE, el antiguo capitán de Hyotei y ahora cabeza de las empresas de la familia. Eso significaba grandes problemas para comenzar la mañana.

Con decisión abrió la puerta del box 14.

"Buenos días, Atobe-san".

* * *

Genial, simplemente genial. Era sólo un partido de golf con uno de los socios americanos, un charco de barro y un dolor increíble en el tobillo izquierdo.

Al menos estaba con un pantalón seco, sobre una incómoda camilla en un servicio de urgencias de simples mortales, y no en la clínica que él quería visitar, sólo para demostrar que confiaba en el sistema de salud japonés ante sus socios estadounidenses, incluso si era un hospital escuela.

Simplemente genial.

Vio movimiento por la puerta semitraslúcida del box, al fin se dignaba un matasanos a ir a ver su fabuloso pie. Si no lo trataba con el cuidado que debía, se encargaría de quietarle el título o de ponerlo bajo investigación.

Eso pensaba Atobe, hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio a quien le atendería. Mismo peinado, mismos anteojos, el detalle llamativo lo daba el delantal y el estetoscopio en el bolsillo, pero seguía siendo el mismo Tezuka Kunimitsu que se graduó junto a él años atrás.

"Buenos días, Atobe-san".

Si, era Tezuka.

"Vaya sorpresa, Tezuka". Atobe le miró con un dejo de orgullo y firmeza, algo distinto de su mirada de "ore-sama" que utilizaba en Hyotei. "Médico".

"Estudiante, aún". Le corrigió Tezuka acercándose a Atobe. "Bien, cuénteme qué pasó".

"Ore-sama se…". Atobe dudó un momento, era vergonzoso contar esa parte de la historia. " … se tropezó y ahora me duele mucho el tobillo".

Tezuka le tomó la pierna, y le quitó el calzado y los calcetines para examinar el tobillo. " ¿Qué hacía al momento de caerse?".

Atobe recogió el tobillo levemente cuando los dedos de Tezuka llegaron a palpar el maleólo lateral. "Estaba jugando golf, iba caminando hacia el siguiente hoyo".

"¿Qué sintió al caerse?".

"Dolor intenso". Esto era complicado para Atobe. "Después no pude caminar".

Tezuka continuó palpando con cuidado el tobillo. "¿Intentó caminar?".

"Si". Atobe suspiró. "¿Son necesarias tantas preguntas?".

Tezuka asintió. "Es importante conocer el mecanismo de lesión, y qué ocurrió después de ella". Diciendo eso, se acercó al lavamanos para limpiarlas. "Parece un esguince, para confirmar el diagnóstico le daré una orden de radiografía".

"Se esta inflamando".

Tezuka comenzó a anotar en la ficha clínica. "¿Le duele mucho?".

Atobe asintió.

"Vendrá una enfermera a colocarle un analgésico endovenoso, después le llevarán a rayos".

De cierta forma, Atobe prefería que Tezuka le colocara el endovenoso. Sin embargo, la bota inmovilizadota provisoria que le colocó en el tobillo, disminuyó el dolor.

Una vez que la radiografía llegó por el sistema computacional al box 14, Tezuka confirmó la la ausencia de un foco de fractura, Oshitari-sensei se asomó a observar la imagen.

"No parece necesitar reducción".

" No veo rasgos de fractura". Tezuka le entregó la ficha clínica para que Oshitari-sensei le diera una mirada rápida.

"¿Cómo esta el dolor?".

"Dijo que le dolía bastante, pero tiene buena estabilidad en el astrágalo, hay un poco de equimosis, pero no es un ruptura completa de la mortaja".

"Entonces una bota abierta, analgésicos, anti inflamatorios y las instrucciones de siempre".

* * *

"Sigues jugando tenis". Comentó Atobe mientras Tezuka le ajustaba el inmovilizador definitivo alrededor del tobillo.

"Si". Tezuka alcanzó su recetario y comenzó a escribir en él las instrucciones para Atobe. "Necesita reposo por al menos una semana".

"No puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer".

"Debe estar en reposo, porque así evitará que después sea un mes en cama".

Atobe no tenía un argumento contra eso. "¿Me darás analgésicos?".

"Tiene que seguir algunas indicaciones, primero que todo, el tobillo se continuará inflamando, por lo que deberá ir soltando las vendas que sostienen el inmovilizador". Tezuka le mostró como mover las clavijas de la bota. "Es probable que vea un moretón en unas horas más, no se preocupe, es normal, le daré una receta con analgésicos, los anti inflamatorios serán en caso de que vea que su tobillo aumenta demasiado su volumen".

Atobe recibió dos recetas, una con instrucciones y la otra con los medicamentos.

"Le dejé un control con Oshitari-sensei en una semana más". Tezuka le entregó una confirmación de hora. "Cualquier cambio, dolor intenso, inflamación abrupta, debe volver al servicio de urgencia".

"Entonces tengo un esguince grado 2, con reposo". Atobe miró sus papeles por un momento, pensando en alguna pregunta.

"Si es por su licencia, Oshitari-sensei se la entregará junto con el alta".

Atobe, miró a Tezuka por un momento, para luego sonreír levemente. "Pensaba en cómo demandarte, pero creo que lo dejaré así".

"También ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo".

"Oye, Tezuka". Atobe le llamó antes de que el estudiante saliera del box. "Ese delantal te hace ver bien".

Tezuka desapareció rápidamente de ahí.

* * *

Tezuka estaba cambiando el cubre grip de su raqueta cuando vio llegar a los primeros integrantes de su barra. Uno a uno, varios adultos del departamento de geriatría eran acomodados bajo la sombra de los árboles que rodean las canchas de tenis. Les saludó con un movimiento de la mano mientras Mizu-san agitaba dos plumeros de color celeste.

"¡Tezuka-kun, tu puedes!". Le gritó Fuji Yumiko, quien llevaba la silla de ruedas de su hermano.

En ese momento Tezuka comprendió el porque del mensaje de texto de Yukimura. Les saludó y volvió terminar de envolver el cubre grip alrededor del mango de la raqueta.

"¿No te molesta que trajera a tantos?". Le preguntó Yukimura con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

"No".

"Fuji-san esta muy entusiasmado con verte jugar una vez más". Le comentó Yukimura acomodando el antivibrador en la raqueta que Sanada usaría después del partido de Tezuka. "Puede ser tu coach".

Tezuka se encogió de hombros. "Hace años que no necesito coach en la cancha". Luego se volteó para ver a Yukimura. "Supongo que es parte de tus objetivos terapéuticos".

Yukimura le miró de reojo con cierta dureza. "Nunca lo dudes, todo lo que hago es por el bien de mis pacientes".

_Lo sé, Yukimura, así nos enseñan a comportarnos. _

"Preferiría que no, si le llega un pelotazo no sería positivo para tus objetivos terapéuticos".

"Te aseguro que el beso del otro día cumplió con todos mis objetivos". Yukimura le miró de reojo antes de volver con la Barra del equipo.

_Sanada tiene razón, Yukimura es demasiado perceptivo._

El partido fue poco exigente para el alumno de 6° de Medicina, el otro jugador podría haber sido un reto para un tenis de nivel intermedio, pero no para la experiencia de Tezuka.

Es cierto que el tenis es un deporte silencioso, sin embargo, no era extraño para los otros equipos que si jugaban en el Hospital, la unidad de rehabilitación formara una barra ruidosa, pero que realmente no molestaba a los jugadores.

"Sigues… ju..gando… bien".

"Gracias".

* * *

**Nota: **Gracias por continuar atentos a pesar de todo lo que he demorado en actualizar, pero verdaderamente este año las prácticas del hospital me consumieron todo mi tiempo.

Gracias por leer y apoyarme.

Inith.


	12. ¿Me ama?, ¿me amaba?, ¿me amará?

**Capítulo 11: ¿Me ama?, ¿Me amaba?, ¿Me amará?**

Advertencia: Hay un poquito de toque cítrico en este capítulo, es bien suave, nada de cosas explícitas... esas vendrán después.

* * *

La Unidad de Rehabilitación ocupa toda el ala Este del subterráneo del Hospital, con sus salas de atención, gimnasio y oficinas de Fonoaudiología, Terapia Ocupacional y Kinesiología. Entre las salas de atención, una de ellas conecta directamente con el gimnasio, por lo que Sanada tocó la puerta para entrar.

"Permiso".

Yukimura le miró desde su silla en el círculo que habían formado 7 mujeres de bastante edad, con sus palillos y lanas de colores se voltearon a saludarlo.

"Buenos días". Les respondió Sanada acercándose a Yukimura. "¿Puedes prestarme una férula de extensión para antebrazo?"

"Claro". Yukimura dejó sus palillos y tejido sobre su silla. "Vuelvo en un momento".

Sanada quedó sólo con las señoras. "¿Están tejiendo?".

Las ancianas le sonrieron, y una de ellas le contestó. "Si, Seiichi-kun nos consiguió algunas lanas".

Sanada asintió interesado. "¿Qué teje?".

La mujer le mostró algo que empezaba a parecer un chaleco. "Pensaba en una mantita para mi hijo".

Mantas para hijos y nietos, una bufanda para un esposo enfermo, fueron varias de las respuestas que recibió Sanada mientras esperaba la aparición de Yukimura con el objeto solicitado.

"Genichiro, encontré estas". Yukimura le mostró tres férulas con diferentes amarres, Sanada tomó una con soporte de pulgar y cierres de velcro.

"Ésta me servirá".

Yukimura tomó su tejido y volvió a sentarse con su grupo de trabajo.

"¿Qué tejes?". Ya sabía lo que las ancianas hacían, pero no lo que Seiichi estaba armando.

El Terapeuta Ocupacional le miró con una sonrisa y levantó y trabajo para que el Kinesiólogo pudiera verlo por si mismo.

Zapatitos de bebé.

Sanada desapareció rápidamente de la sala, seguido por las risas de las mujeres presentes.

* * *

Oshitari cubrió un bostezo con su mano derecha, estaba cansado luego de un día repartido entre las clases de la mañana y la práctica en Pediatría. Suspiró sonoramente y apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa para acunar su cabeza.

"Si tienes sueño, puedes usar la cama".

El joven de cabello azul abrió los ojos y se quitó los anteojos para restregarse el rostro con fuerza. "Perdón".

Tezuka cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos y se levantó para ir a la pequeña cocina. "Un café no te vendría mal".

Volvió a bostezar. "Pediatría me mata". La verdad, necesitaba esta sesión de estudio con alguien que le obligara a estar atento y responder preguntas, incluso que le corrigiera aunque fueran las 4 de la mañana. Al menos tenían el viernes libre, y le permitiría dormir un par de horas más después de terminar el capítulo de neurología. "Eso y las clases de Kikuchi-sensei".

Tezuka vertió agua caliente en el tazón que usaba Oshitari cuando estudian juntos en el departamento. "Kikuchi-sensei tiene facilidad para quemarte las neuronas fácilmente". Luego mezcló tres cucharadas de azúcar y le entregó el preparado a su compañero, quien lo recibió contento.

"En estos momentos mis dos neuronas están enojadas, y como ninguna quiere trabajar más que la otra, están las dos en huelga". Le comentó antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

El otro joven de anteojos comenzó a prepararse un té de durazno. "Eso es grave".

"Cuando comience con convulsiones te tienes que asustar". Oshitari se levantó para estirar las piernas y apoyó su hombro en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observando como Tezuka revolvía su té.

"Ya me estaba preocupando tu episodio de ausencia". Tezuka se refería a los momentos en que Oshitari se quedaba pegado observando la pared o el techo mientras le hablaba, y luego despabilaba con una cierta desorientación producto del cansancio. "¿Quieres frutillas congeladas?".

Oshitari suspiró. "Hasta te aceptaría Mentix".

Tezuka le miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza, una sola experiencia con esa pastilla era suficiente como para dejarla de lado para siempre, prefería el método de la frutilla congelada en la boca o jugo bien cargado.

"Ya nos queda menos". Diciendo eso le tendió el pocillo con las frutillas recién sacadas del congelador.

Oshitari dejó las frutillas en la mesa y volvió a sentarse sobre su cojín. "¿Qué nos queda?".

Tezuka dejó su té a un lado y abrió el libro donde había quedado marcado por un lápiz abandonado entre sus páginas. "Lleguemos hasta Demencia y nos vamos a dormir". También ocultó un bostezo con una mano.

"Ya". Oshitari abrió sus apuntes en el capítulo propuesto, sólo necesitaba hacer el último esfuerzo.

Tezuka terminó el capítulo de Demencia cerca de las 4 de la mañana, Oshitari se quedó dormido en Amnesia, y el anfitrión no tuvo corazón para pedirle que volviera a su casa.

"Yuushi". Le susurró Tezuka moviéndolo suavemente. Oshitari estaba durmiendo sobre sus brazos, con el marco superior de los anteojos presionando contra la piel de su frente, de seguro tendría una marca divertida, o inclusive estaría babeando su brazo. En respuesta, el estudiante dormido sólo murmuró algo.

Tezuka tomó una frutilla congelada, hora de aplicar la metodología de estudio.

Oshitari se vengó de Tezuka despertándolo a la mañana siguiente para avisarle que se retiraba a su casa.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana cuando sonó su celular con Individual System como ringtone. Tezuka abrió el aparato y contestó sin abrir los ojos, después de todo ya sabía quien podría ser.

"Buenos días Tezuka". Le saludó animadamente Yukimura.

"Buenos…". Tezuka cubrió un bostezo y se restregó los ojos.

"Te pillé durmiendo". Rió Yukimura al otro lado de la línea. Tezuka sólo le respondió con algo similar a un mmm. "Supe que tienes el día libre".

"¿Te contó un pajarito?".

"No, sólo la tabla de estudiantes en turno".

"¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?". Tezuka no podía encontrar otro motivo para una llamada así de temprano en su día libre.

"Si". Yukimura le contestó en un tono suave, mientras se escuchaba el pasar hojas de papel como sonido de fondo. "La verdad Genichirou y yo necesitamos ayuda, mira que la familia de Fuji-san no puede venir hoy en los horarios de rehabilitación y no tenemos otra persona que pueda acompañarlo".

Y así fue como se encontró en la puerta de la habitación de Fuji, cuando faltaban menos de quince minutos para las 10 de la mañana., con un bolso cargado de apuntes de Neurología, cerca de tres horas de sueño en el cuerpo, y grandes deseos de ver a Fuji.

Fuji. Tenía que admitir que esa semana le había visto un par de veces por día, nada comparado a pasar un par de horas en un abrazo o en una simple conversación, y es que luego del Cumpleaños de Fuji, y ese beso en los jardines, sentía que necesitaban más tiempo para ellos. Probablemente fuera la razón principal por la que estaba allí en vez de descansar en su día libre.

Ocultó un bostezo antes de entrar silenciosamente.

Fuji dormía. Su respiración suave y pausada, su rostro relajado, los labios ligeramente separados.

Tezuka se acercó a la cama, era la primera vez que lo veía dormir tan plácidamente. Es cierto que ambos habían asistido a campamentos de entrenamiento cuando más jóvenes, pero siempre era él quien se quedaba dormido antes que Fuji, cuando compartían habitación. Y los días en estado de vigilia disminuida, no podían contarse como observarlo dormir. Eso era observarlo luchar por su vida.

Quería acercarse y acariciarle el rostro, una mano, lo que fuera, pero por otra parte, prefería verlo dormitar tranquilamente. Así que el muchacho de anteojos se instaló en la silla al lado de la cama de Fuji y sacó uno de sus cuadernos para leer algo de materia.

Avanzó un par de hojas cuando vio una mano cruzarse por su campo visual, haciendo la señal de saludo. De inmediato alzó la vista para encontrarse con Fuji, apoyado sobre su costado, observándolo con su eterna sonrisa. La gran diferencia eran sus ojos azules que lo miraban con algo entre entretención y ternura.

"Buenos días". Le saludó Tezuka cerrando su cuaderno.

"Buenos… ías". Fuji estiró los brazos hacia arriba, moviendo su cuerpo para quedar recostado de espalda sobre el centro de la cama. "Te..zu…ka". Sin dejar de mirarlo, levantó una mano para hacerle la señal de que se acercara moviendo su dedo índice repetidamente.

Tezuka dejó el cuaderno sobre la silla y se acercó a Fuji. "¿Fuji?".

Con una sonrisa, Fuji continuó instándolo a que se acercara más y más. Cuando Tezuka se agachó al lado de su cama, Fuji le abrazó el cuello con ambos brazos y procedió a darle un beso de buenos días.

Ante tal sorpresa, Tezuka se vio obligado a afirmarse en la cama de Fuji antes de responderle el beso a un paso más suave que el que Fuji intentaba imponer. ¿Para qué apresurarse?, si esos momentos son para disfrutarlos.

"Fu-". Fuji interrumpió a Tezuka cerrándole la boca con un dedo.

"Syuu...suke". Le corrigió sin perder su sonrisa. "Kuni…mi…mitsu".

Tezuka solo pudo acomodar sus anteojos, que estaban algo chuecos y empañados, para tratar de disimular su sonrojo.

* * *

Sanada pasó a buscar a Fuji a las 11 de la mañana. Y en el camino hacia el gimnasio, el joven en silla de ruedas se negó a soltarle la mano al muchacho de anteojos, a lo que el kinesiólogo se abstuvo de comentar, pero no resistió preguntarle a Tezuka acerca del libro que sobresalía de su bolso.

"Es el Fustinoni". Le respondió acariciando con su dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano de Fuji.

"Si estas estudiando Neuro, ese es muy antiguo". Le comentó Sanada, quien ya había consultado ese libro en sus años de estudiante.

"El de la Biblioteca si, este no".

Algo le decía que Tezuka había encontrado una fotocopiadora con más variedad para contrabando de libros que la de Jiro-san. Se haría del dato lo más pronto posible.

Fuji le apretó la mano a Tezuka para llamar su atención. "¿Qué… es Fustinoni?".

Tezuka le sonrió muy levemente, pero le sonrió. "Es un libro de Semiología en Neurología". Comenzó a explicarle. "En la biblioteca hay varios, pero son muy viejos para estudiar, por eso me conseguí un que tiene casi dos años de publicado, pero es bastante más actual".

Tantas miradas entre ese par, de seguro Yukimura disfrutaría con la noticia.

Extrañamente el gimnasio estaba vacío, salvo por otro paciente más que estaba sentado haciendo levantamiento de peso y repeticiones con sus brazos, de seguro para mejorar transferencias y resistencia en el manejo de silla de ruedas, o al menos eso recordaba Tezuka de la clase de Fisiatría.

"Ayúdame a recostarlo en la colchoneta". Le dijo Sanada ante de ir a buscar una de las colchonetas y colocar una manta limpia sobre ella.

Al ver que Sanada no le ayudaría a levantar a Fuji de la silla, dejó el bolso en una orilla y se acercó a Fuji.

"Afírmate de mis hombros". Le pidió Tezuka, mientras que Fuji le rodeo los hombros con sus brazos para levantarse un poco. "¿Listo?". Fuji asintió contra su hombro derecho, por lo que Tezuka pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro por la espalda de Fuji, para alzarlo.

Esa posición le recordaba un día no muy agradable un par de semanas atrás.

"Recuéstalo aquí". Sanada le indicó la colchoneta que usarían, por lo que Tezuka se arrodilló sobre ella, dejando a Fuji con suavidad para que quedara sentado en su lugar de trabajo.

"Gracias".

"De na-". Fuji le interrumpió con un beso en los labios.

Fuji le había besado dos veces en menos de una hora. Perdón, Syuusuke le había besado dos veces en menos de una hora. Era un sueño, y es que parecía imposible que fuera el mismo muchacho que amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. De seguro tenía una cara de bobo, que debía ser la razón para que Sanada lo estuviera mirando divertidamente. Pero no importaba, era Syuusuke, su Syuusuke.

* * *

"Muy bien". Sanada le instó a continuar levantando la pierna con cuidado. Fuji levantó sus piernas una vez más. "Descansa".

El joven de pelo castaño tomo aire, relajándose sobre la colchoneta. "¿Voy… mejorando?".

Sanada asintió. "Esta resistiendo mejor y por más tiempo".

Fuji sonrió y volvió su cabeza hacia el lugar donde Sanada había dejado a Tezuka una vez que no necesitó más de su ayuda, en una colchoneta, estudiando. Pero, esta vez, no estaba estudiando, estaba durmiendo sobre uno de sus libros.

"Se quedó… dormido". Le comentó Fuji con su eterna sonrisa.

"Época de exámenes". Le comentó Sanada estirando las piernas. "Sé que Tezuka y Oshitari estudian de noche, así que no es una sorpresa verlo que se queda dormido en diferentes lugares en estas fechas".

"Hoy… vino temprano". Comentó Fuji, sin dejar de mirar a Tezuka.

"Tiene un buen motivo para levantarse temprano en su día libre".

Fuji se sonrojó sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de Sanada. "Mejor… le… de…dejamos… dormir".

* * *

"Yuushi".

Movió una mano espantando lo que le estaba molestando en el oído.

"Yuushi". Era un susurro suave, pero molesto.

Volvió a mover la mano para sacarse de encima lo que estuviera tratando de despertarlo.

"Yuushi". Esta vez era con un tono más firme y una sacudida en su hombro.

"No…". Se acomodó en la cama, tratando de moverse para que ese susurro no siguiera tratando de despertarlo. "…hoy… no".

Gakuto alzó una ceja ante ese comentario, definitivamente Yuushi debía estar muy cansado como para decirle que "hoy no", pero con casi un mes a ley seca, no era precisamente algo que le hiciera gracia, menos cuando era el único día libre que les coincidía. Además, Yuushi se quedó en casa de Tezuka la noche anterior, por lo tanto sólo les quedaba la mañana y parte de la tarde para ponerse al día.

"Yuushi, despierta". Insistió sentándose sobre las caderas de su novio. "Oshitari Yuushi, dijiste que pasarías el día haciéndome cariñitos".

Cariñitos sonaba a algo que Gakuto le exigiría. Bien, eso quería decir que estaba en su día libre y que tenía a su exigente novio en la cama junto a él, con ánimos de algo de amor. La mejor forma de comenzar el día.

"Gakushi". Sin abrir los ojos dejó sus manos sobre las caderas de Gakuto, sosteniéndolo en su lugar cuando éste se sorprendió.

"Yuushi". Le dijo con un tono molesto. "¿Te estabas haciendo el dormido?".

Oshitari inhaló con fuerza y suspiró antes de abrir sus ojos. "No". Le sonrió levemente. "Estaba preguntándome quién intentaba sacarme de un sueño dulce del cual no quería despertar".

Gakuto conocía esta táctica, por lo que se recostó sobre su novio, apoyando ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Oshitari. "¿Si?". Se le acercó lentamente para quedar frente a él, narices tocándose.

"Si". Oshitari no perdió el tiempo volviendo a sorprender a su novio. Le abrazó con fuerza antes de voltearlo sobre la cama, quedando cómodamente encima del cuerpo del enfermero. "¿Sabes con qué soñé?".

Gakuto no podía evitar sonreír y reír como una colegiala cuando su novio se comportaba galán. "¿Con qué?".

Oshitari le besó el cuello suavemente. "Adivina".

Era simplemente inevitable comportarse como la primera vez que Oshitari le besó. Quizá el don más característico de su novio siempre será esa facilidad para hacerte sentir el ser más especial de todo el mundo con solo mirarte, porque cuando habla, es capaz de hacer que tus rodillas tiemblen y tus piernas no sean capaces de sostenerte.

"Soñaste conmigo".

"Si". Oshitari le besó la barbilla y luego los labios con un simple roce. " Y es que tengo un ángel pelirrojo entre mis brazos, que ha visitado mis sueños desde siempre, y me ha amado como yo lo amo a él".

"Yuushi". Gakuto le abrazó con fuerza. "Nunca cambiarás…".

"¿Quieres que cambie?".

"No" Gakuto le besó. "Sólo yo puedo soportar tu gusto por las telenovelas y los libros de romance rosa".

"Gakushi…".

Oshitari jamás podría amar a otra persona que no fuera su Gakuto. Al contrario de lo que muchos pueden pensar, él siempre ha sido fiel a la idea de encontrar su gran amor en otra persona y que sea quien le acompañe por el resto de su vida.

En Gakuto encontró su otra mitad, era él único que no caía a sus pies con sus tácticas de galán. En más de una ocasión le habría dado un buen golpe por pasarse con él, nunca aceptó una cita, hasta que ambos cumplieron 18 años, y aún así se negó a que Oshitari pagara por su entrada al cinte y su paquete de pop corn.

Un par de años después se encontró despertando a su lado, compartiendo la vida cotidiana con él. Y se dio cuenta de que en ese par de ojos traviesos, personalidad gruñona y cuerpo flexible, estaba su verdadero hogar.

Amaba la sensación de tener las piernas de Gakuto alrededor de sus caderas, verlo flectar la espalda, arquearse ante cada toque que le enviaba estímulos de placer, escucharlo gemir, jadear, respirar con fuerza contra su cuello o su pabellón auricular. Amaba sentirlo apretarse y moverse contra su cuerpo.

Le abrazó con fuerza mientras ambos intentaban calmarse. Le encantaría continuar una y otra vez, pero la Ley seca estaba afectando su rendimiento. Suspiró con fuerza besándole la cima de la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"Te hace bien ir a estudiar con Tezuka". Le comentó Gakuto mientras entrelazaba sus piernas, pateando las sábanas hacia un costado.

"¿Lo crees?".

"Siempre que lo hacemos después de una noche de estudio con él, me dejas más que contento".

Oshitari no pudo evitar reír. "¿Sólo cuando estudio con Tezuka?".

Gakuto le miró por un momento antes de volver a sentarse sobre las caderas de Oshitari. "Tengo que preguntarle qué te da de comer". Le besó. "¿Listo para la segunda vuelta?".

"Más que listo". Oshitari le tomó las caderas con fuerza, de seguro le dejaría los dedos marcados.

"¿Qué esperas campeón?".

* * *

Se sentía extraño observar a Tezuka dormir usando un libro como almohada. Era que algo que ni siquiera en la Secundaria había visto, mucho menos en la Preparatoria.

De seguro estaba cansado, estudiando hasta altas horas en la noche y levantándose temprano al día siguiente. No le sorprendería que estuviera saltándose comidas o almorzando un yogurt, por muy cuidadoso que fuera, Tezuka también suele olvidar cosas simples pero necesarias

Sin embargo, llegaba a ser tierno verlo dormir.

"Mitsu". Se le acercó apoyado sobre su cadera para quitarle los anteojos, que estaban completamente fuera de su lugar.

Tezuka ni se movió.

_Duerme como un tronco._ Sonrió acariciándole el cabello con cuidado. De cierta forma le gustaría tener las fuerzas necesarias para tomarlo y acomodarlo sobre su regazo para que estuviera más cómodo.

Los años pasaron para todos, pero al parecer el antiguo capitán decidió no cambiar nada en su apariencia personal, salvo crecer un poco más. Eran los mismos anteojos, o al menos el mismo marco, usaba el cabello de la misma forma, incluso la ropa que escogía no distaba mucho de su época de adolescente, salvo por el detalle de que no había visto la camisa manga corta morada, pero los demás estilos eran constantes.

Había tantas preguntas que hacer y responder. ¿Eran celos los que te llevaron a irte de Seigaku cuando comencé a salir con Echizen?, ¿por eso jugaste contra él en la semifinal de los nacionales?, ¿por qué cambiaste el número de tu celular cuando te fuiste a Hyotei?, ¿me amabas?, ¿me amas?, ¿me amarás?.

Tezuka se movió un poco y abrió un ojo. "Syuusuke…". A penas y logró cubrir el bostezo.

"Estas cansado". Le sonrió Fuji, mientras le tomaba los hombros a Tezuka, instándolo a acomodar su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

"Perdón…". Tezuka apoyó su mejilla contra el muslo derecho de Fuji, mientras el otro muchacho le acariciaba el cabello, relajándolo.

"¿Pru… eas?".

Tezuka asintió con los ojos cerrados, y suspiró una vez antes de abrirlo. "Si, pero cuando estoy aquí no es para que me quede dormido". Alzó su mano izquierda para tocar el rostro de Fuji con cuidado.

Fue inevitable que Fuji cerrara los ojos al sentir la mano de Tezuka acariciando su mejilla con tanto cuidado. Suspiró contento antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre la mano de su antiguo compañero.

"Mitsu".

"Dime, Syuusuke".

Fuji tomo aire y abrió los ojos. Sus ojos azules no llevaban la dureza que solía dirigir a quien tenía la mala suerte de verlos, por el contrario, nunca habían sido tan suaves. Románticamente hablando, Tezuka estaba seguro que podía ver su reflejo en ellos.

"¿Me quieres?".

Tezuka se quedó helado por un momento. Era una pregunta inesperada, una sorpresa que traía recuerdos de sus años de colegio, tanto buenos, como malos.

El primer campamento de Tenis al que asistieron. Recordaba la segunda noche, cuando se dejó caer una tormenta que no sólo trajo agua, sino también mucho frío. De alguna forma, Inui, Kawamura, Kikumaru, Oishi, Fuji y él, terminaron durmiendo en una sola cama; Fuji le habría abrazado en algún momento de la noche, metiendo sus manos heladas debajo de su pijama, lo que fue más que suficiente para que Tezuka decidiera colocar sus pies helados contra los de Fuji.

También el Torneo de Dobles que organizó Yamato-buchou, donde Fuji le había tomado la mano para inscribirlo como su pareja en el juego. Era la primera vez que se sentía parte de algo, incluso la primera vez que tenía un amigo.

De la misma forma en que Fuji era protagonista de recuerdos agradables e incluso divertidos, lo era de aquellos que aún le dolían.

Pero Echizen no estaba con ellos. Eran sólo Syuusuke y Kunimitsu, nadie más.

"Syuusuke".

Fuji miró hacia otro lado, mientras Tezuka se incorporaba de su lugar sobre las piernas del otro joven. De cierta forma esperaba que Kunimitsu fuera sincero con él, pero no sabía que le dolería tanto que su compañero no le correspondiera el amor que sentía por él.

"Yo te amo".

Fuji sonrió.


	13. Viejos amigos

**Capítulo 12****: Viejos amigos **

"De verdad este fin de semana tengo que estudiar, no puedo moverme de Tokyo".

Tezuka cambió la página del artículo que estaba leyendo, con su mano derecha alcanzó el destacador de color verde mientras buscaba las palabras claves de su recién adquirida fotocopia.

_Cheyne-Stokes es un patrón de respiración periódica con fases de hiperventilación que se alternan regularmente con apnea. _

Con un movimiento rápido, cambió el lápiz destacador a su mano izquierda y deslizó la punta sobre la definición. Oishi se paseaba de un lado a otro con el celular pegado al oído.

"Ei-chan, no estoy molesto contigo". Suspiró cansando. " Es que de verdad no puedo ir a verte este fin de semana, pero…". Oishi se quedó callado por un momento. "Eiji… escúchame Eiji".

Tezuka dejó su documento sobre la mesa frente a él, al parecer Plum y Posner debería esperar mientras conversaba con un buen amigo acerca de su peculiar relación con otro buen amigo. Quizá en este caso era aplicable la frase favorita de Hiyoshi. "No comas donde cagas".

O inclusive la antigua y celebre frase de Oshitari. "El amor a la distancia no funciona, tiene que ser de cerca y bien cerca para que lo haga", incluya aquí un gesto lascivo.

Cualquiera fuera la expresión cliché que pudiera sacar a relucir en ese momento no es algo que fuera a hacer con Oishi sin estar seguro de que podría interpretar con sus palabras.

"¿Kikumaru?". Preguntó Tezuka cuando Oishi pasó por detrás del asiento donde estaba acomodado. Esos asientos eran especiales para quedarse dormido a cualquier hora.

"Si". Oishi continuó paseándose un par de veces, murmurando con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando Tezuka contó la decimoctava vuelta, estiró su brazo derecho y atrapó la manga del delantal de su compañero, con un tirón no muy gentil, lo dirigió hasta sentarlo a su lado. "Empieza a hablar".

"Kikumaru quiere que vaya a Osaka". Suspiró el joven de cabello negro, llevando ambas manos a su cansado rostro. "Quiere que me quede con él durante el fin de semana".

"Y no puedes hacerlo por el examen de la próxima semana". Concluyó el joven de anteojos mientras buscaba su MP4 entre los bolsillos de su mochila. "Algunas veces Kikumaru debe comprender que, para ti, hay cosas casi tan importantes como él ".

Oishi se rió levemente. "No es solo eso".

Ante el silencio de Oishi, Tezuka se volvió y se quedó mirando a su compañero por un momento. "Adelante, soy todo oídos".

"Quiero mi beca en Kanagawa". Jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos pulgares. "Allá está lo que me gusta y lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida, pero…". Suspiró con fuerza. "Eiji quiere que haga la beca en Osaka, para que así estemos juntos y yo lo entiendo, también quiero estar con él, pero en Osaka no está lo que yo deseo hacer".

Recordaba una conversación similar con Oshitari y Gakuto hace unos años atrás, cuando Oshitari obtuvo la postulación de un intercambio a Inglaterra por un semestre completo. " Creo que Kikumaru debe entender tu punto de vista de la misma forma en que tu lo hiciste cuando él se fue a Osaka".

"No sé qué hacer".

" Tienes que buscar lo que es importante para ti". Le aconsejó Tezuka. "Quizá debas escoger, pero también Kikumaru debe comprender que algunas veces tienes que cambiar tus prioridades y él queda en segundo lugar".

El joven de cabello oscuro sonrió. "Al menos tu no tienes que preocuparte por no herir a otra persona con tus decisiones".

Tezuka frunció los labios mientras prendía el aparato y lo programaba en reproducción de música. "¿No te acuerdas de Midori?".

"Oh". Midori, la famosa Midori. Oishi sintió que había metido la pata hasta el final. "Lo siento".

El otro joven se encogió de hombros y le ofreció un audífono. "Ya es parte del pasado". Oishi aceptó el audífono y lo colocó en su oreja.

"¿Qué es?". La música le sonaba conocida.

"Stratovarius".

"Que viejo".

"Escoba".

* * *

La llegada del día Viernes era muy esperada en el Hospital Hyotei, especialmente por los niños y adultos del servicio que habían sido incorporados al programa de Patitas con propósito. Y es que cuando el tío Niou llevaba a sus perros de Asistencia, aparecían sonrisas de solo ver a los amigos peludos que entraban a las salas con colas agitadas, buscando una mano que les hiciera cariño o un par de ojos que los mirara con amor.

A Yukimura le costó varios años que aceptaran el programa, pero el apoyo de Niou, Yagyuu, Sanada y Yanagi, fueron suficiente como para lograr traer ese tipo de actividad a los usuarios del Hospital.

"¿Yagyuu te avisó que no podía venir?". Le preguntó Niou a Yukimura mientras ayudaba a que Ricamichica se bajara del canil donde viajaba en la camioneta.

"Me llegó su mensaje de texto". Respondió Yukimura mientras acariciaba la enorme cabeza de Atila, quien esperaba las instrucciones de su amo.

"Tenía que quedarse en una ayudantía". Le comentó Niou. "Sabes que a Hiroshi le encanta enseñar".

Yukimura sonrió. "Lo sé y estoy seguro de que muchos lo extrañarán en la sesión de hoy, pero se alegran de saber que está ayudando a otras personas".

"Si". Niou silbó y los dos perros levantaron las orejas y se sentaron a esperar la siguiente instrucción. "A mi lado". Les indicó con la mano derecha que los quería caminando junto a su pierna ipsilateral, tomó las correas del par de cuadrúpedos y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el servicio de Rehabilitación.

"¿Dejaste a Kuku con él?". Yukimura abrió la puerta para que entraran.

"Si, algunas veces tiene que usar la pizarra y si se le cae el borrador o los lápices, Kuku le ayuda a recogerlos, además las puertas de las salas se abren hacia dentro y Hiroshi no alcanza a abrirlas cómodamente".

Yukimura sabía muy bien lo importante que era Kuku para Yagyuu y Niou. "Que bien".

Niou le sonrió. "¿Dónde están los niños que quieren ver a este dúo de pulgosos?".

* * *

Tezuka no pudo evitar el escalofríos que lo recorrió al ver a Oshitari-sensei reducir una fractura de tibia, odiaba el sonido de las superficies óseas deslizarse unas contra otras hasta volverse congruentes. Sin contar el grito del usuario al sentirse manipulado de esa forma, y es que Oshitari-sensei pierde toda su amabilidad cuando se trata de atender fracturas.

Oshitari-sensei se apartó del lado de la camilla del paciente mirando su ubicador. "Tezuka-kun, reduce la subluxación de hombro, ya vuelvo".

Su tutor sabía lo que significaba atender hombros lesionados para Tezuka, especialmente si lo dejaban solo en la sala. Quizá era su propia historia con hombros lesionados o la manía de su madre de ver Grey´s Anatomy y su fanatismo por la Dra. Torres.

Dejando de lado su nerviosismo, Tezuka palpó con cuidado el hombro subluxado y observó la radiografía por un momento tratando de ubicar una ruta para seguir con el movimiento del hueso.

"Vamos a ir lento". Tezuka se dirigió al joven motociclista que estaba en la camilla. " Los músculos están frío como para hacerlo más rápido". El joven lesionado asintió, algo más calmado al ver que Tezuka se dirigía a el con una voz tranquila y comprensiva.

El estudiante le tomó del húmero y comenzó la maniobra con sumo cuidado.

* * *

Ryu-chan amaba ver a Atila correr detrás de la pelota y resbalarse en el piso de la Sala de rehabilitación, le causaba mucha risa verlo y grandes deseos de aplaudir. Atila volvía con la pelota y Ryu-chan podía lanzarla una vez más.

Mientras Sanada trabajaba con la pequeña Megumi, Mi-tan para los más cercanos, Ricamichica los acompañaba en el suelo. Un diagnóstico de parálisis cerebral y técnicas de neurodesarrollo tenían a Sanada sosteniendo a la niña sobre una pelota, ajustando sus caderas a una posición más congruente, mientras Mi-tan aprendía del tío Niou algunos comandos para que la perra hiciera trucos.

"Mira, Mi-tan". Niou le llamó para que prestara atención. "Tu dedo gordito". Levantó el dedo pulgar y esperó a que la niña le imitara."Ahora muévelo así".

Las risas y sonrisas de los niños que observaban como la perra daba vueltas persiguiendo su cola o se paraba en dos patas a "darle los cinco" a la mano de Niou, eran más que suficiente como para sentir que estaba ayudando en un granito de arena a todos los presentes. Además, Atila y Ricamichica amaban toda la atención que recibían, todos los cariños en sus cabezas y abdómenes, las galletas de felicitaciones que Niou le entregaba a los niños para que le dieran a los perros, un sin número de cosas, entre las cuales su entrenador se atrevería a anotar los deseos de ayudar a alguien que los necesita. Y pensar que Ricamichica era una perrita abandonada en una caja de cartón cerca de la universidad, con el porte de un chiguagua, pelaje ondulado de color castaño, patas cortas y orejas caídas, ¿quién se habría imaginado que terminaría siendo un perro de terapia?.

Atila tenía una historia tan peculiar como su apariencia, y es que un perro de tal tamaño con unas orejas puntudas bastante desproporcionadas para su cabeza, manchones de color café claro entre pelaje negro y un alma de oro, había llegado a la consulta veterinaria donde Niou comenzó a trabajar por un alma caritativa que después de atropellarlo decidió dejarlo en manos de un veterinario y desaparecer. Quedó caminando extrañamente curvado hacia un lado, y era esa peculiaridad al caminar la que parecía atraer tanto a los niños.

"Camina como yo". Comentó un chico la primera vez que vio a Atila hacer su show esconderle la chaqueta a Niou.

Pero todo este proyecto de terapia asistida por animales era por motivación de Yagyuu y Kuku. Y Niou tenía que agradecerles a ambos la oportunidad de conocer el mundo desde una nueva perspectiva.

* * *

Fuji aprendió a utilizar el adaptador universal con rapidez, por lo que Yukimura le facilitó lápices de colores y hojas de buena calidad para que tuviera la oportunidad de realizar una actividad que le gustase y motivase como el planear marcos de fotografía.

"¿Dónde… Tezuka?". Preguntó a Yukimura, quien fue a verle para iniciar la sesión de la tarde.

"Debe estar de turno". Le comentó Yukimura sacando de su mochila. "Lo vi en la mañana en la cafetería".

Fuji se detuvo por un momento para mirar a Yukimura. "¿Con… Oshi…ari?

El joven de cabello ondulado lo pensó un momento antes de asentir. "Creo que estaban arreglando un trabajo, los vi trabajando en un notebook mientras tomaban café".

Con un leve asentimiento, Fuji continuó repasando el boceto de ángulo que deseaba tomar cuando su hermana le llevase su cámara favorita. Quería una fotografía de Tezuka durmiendo sobre uno de sus libros, con los anteojos desencajados y expresión pacífica, pero le dolía que hace tres días no fuera a verlo siquiera por un momento durante su jornada o al salir de ella.

Cuando Gakuto pasó en la última ronda del día, no pudo evitar preguntar nuevamente por Tezuka.

"¿Mitsu-kun?". Gakuto le miró por un momento mientras revisaba la ficha de Fuji y anotaba la entrega de los medicamentos de la tarde. "Debe estar con Yuushi, tenían que terminar un trabajo para esta semana y creo que les salió bastante largo".

Fuji asintió levemente. "¿Siem… pre… juntos?".

Gakuto presionó el botón del costado del lápiz para guardar la punta y dejarlo dentro del bolsillo de su delantal. "¿Yuushi y yo?".

No era lo que Fuji quería saber, pero si podía ser un antecedente interesante de manejar, especialmente cuando la relación de Tezuka con los jugadores de Hyotei parece ser tan cercana, incluso una vez terminando los años de universidad, por lo que asintió una vez más.

Gakuto sonrió. "Llevamos seis años juntos, con algunas peleas y reconciliaciones, nada fuera de lo normal".

"¿Tezuka y... Oshi… ari?".

El enfermero pelirrojo suspiró. "Compañeros de curso desde primer año de preparatoria". Se sentó en la silla al lado de Fuji. "Han sido inseparables desde entonces, no me preguntes por qué, pero son un buen equipo".

Por el tono de Gakuto, Fuji sentía que esa relación cercana entre Tezuka y Oshitari había sido un problema en más de una ocasión en el pasado. "¿ Pro… emas… Oshi… ari… y tu?".

"No sé si debería comentarte eso, es bastante personal". Comenzó Gakuto. "Pero creo que ahora que estás más cerca de Mitsu-kun, sería bueno que te fueras acostumbrando a la extraña cercanía que tienen con Yuushi, especialmente en épocas de estudio".

El enfermero le tomó la mano a Fuji y comenzó a buscar con suavidad el pulso de este para anotarlo en la ficha. "Algunas veces Yuushi se queda en casa de Mitsu-kun para estudiar toda la noche, sé que lo hacen para no molestarme, pero al principio me costó bastante aceptar que fuera solo amistad y que no hubiera algo más entre ellos".

Fuji asintió, de cierta forma coincidía con Gakuto en esa sospecha.

"El tiempo me ha hecho saber que, aunque mi novio sea irresistible y tenga una maldita costumbre de ser demasiado en doble sentido y galán con cualquier cosa que tenga dos piernas, soy su pareja, me escogió a mi y a nadie más".

Cuando Gakuto notó la cabizbaja actitud de Fuji, no pudo evitar preguntarle. "¿No te ha venido a ver?".

Solo recibió, como respuesta, una mirada brillante de ese par de ojos azules.

"No creo que te tranquilice un poco, pero yo no había visto a Yuushi hace dos días". Le comentó risueño el enfermero. "Si te deja más tranquilo, te puedo dar el celular de Mitsu-kun".

Cuando Fuji anotó el número bajo el nombre Tezuka, Gakuto frunció el ceño.

_Estaba seguro que había escuchado Kunimitsu hace un par de días… debe estar enojado con Mitsu-kun. _

* * *

El estudiante de anteojos salió del box, diez minutos después de que su tutor le dejara a cargo de un paciente, con el rostro un poco pálido y algo mareado, con el borde del campo visual pasando lentamente desde una imagen borrosa a una mancha negra. Un brazo alrededor de su cintura y un hombro en quien apoyarse le ayudaron a llegar a un asiento en el pasillo.

"Te ves terrible". Le comentó Oshitari arrodillándose delante de Tezuka.

"Odio que me haga componer brazos". Suspiró quitándose los lentes para masajear el puente de su nariz con cansancio.

"Además, no has comido nada en más de diez horas". Oshitari sabía bien que ambos desayunaron cerca de las ocho de la mañana y se habían saltado el almuerzo para terminar un estudio de casos.

"Tu tampoco y no te has desmayado". Comentó Tezuka mirándolo duramente.

"Equivocado, acabo de ir a pedirle comida a Gakuto" Le dedicó una sonrisa. "Mi novio siempre tiene algo para saciar mi hambre… en todo sentido".

Tezuka frunció el ceño. "No necesitaba tanta información".

Oshitari rió de buena gana, estaba acostumbrado a la reacción pudorosa de Tezuka ante cualquiera de sus comentarios en doble sentido, pero aún le hacía gracia escucharlo quejarse. "Vamos, que no te quiero meter a un box de urgencia". Se levantó a estirar las piernas por la posición encluquillas que había adoptado hace unos minutos atrás. "De seguro una medialuna de manjar te vendría bastante bien con una leche con chocolate y después nos vamos a tu casa a dormir un poco y seguir estudiando".

Tezuka tomó aire y se levantó del asiento con las piernas algo temblorosas, quería quedarse a ver a Syuusuke, aunque fuera por unos minutos, pero sabía que Oshitari tenía razón y apenas se sentara en un lugar tibio, se quedaría dormido.

"¿Seguro que no quieres ir a tu casa hoy?".

Su compañero de sección le tomó del brazo y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la cafetería. "No, si vuelvo a casa no estudiaré nada más que anatomía topográfica"

"Yuushi…". Era un tono de advertencia.

"Lo siento, lo siento". Rió Oshitari abriendo las puertas de la cafetería. "Vamos que ya quiero comerme esa medialuna".

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke miraba la pantalla de LCD de su celular con cierto temor. Sólo debía apretar el botón verde y llamaría al número que estaba escrito bajo el nombre de Tezuka, pero temía qué respuesta podía esperarle.

Quizá estaba sobreactuando, sabía que Kunimitsu tenía una agenda apretada en esos días, pero parecía que se hubiera olvidado por completo de él… y él se consideraba importante en la vida del otro joven.

Tomó aire y apretó el botón de marcado.

* * *

Tezuka estaba escogiendo entre un sándwich de jamón y queso derretido o una facturita de frambuesa cuando sonó su celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo mientras le señalaba a la señora de la cafetería que quería tres facturitas, pero al abrir la tapa para contestar apareció el mensaje de Baja Batería y la pantalla se oscureció.

"Si es urgente llamarán al mío". Le comentó Oshitari asomándose por sobre el hombro de Tezuka.

El joven de anteojos al aire asintió, se sentía irresponsable por no haber cargado su equipo en la mañana, pero se habían quedado dormidos y en la carrera por llegar a tiempo, se olvidaron muchas cosas, como el cargador del notebook y la tarjeta de WiFi externa.

Ambos recibieron sus pedidos y fueron a buscar una mesita en donde sentarse por un momento y reponer energías. Oishi les ondeó una mano y no dudaron en acercarse a él.

* * *

_  
Nuestro cliente tiene su teléfono celular apagado o se encuentra fuera del área disponible_.

Fuji cerró su celular y lo dejó con un movimiento brusco sobre su mesa.

* * *

Oishi ofreció llevarlos hasta el edificio donde Tezuka arrendaba su departamento, y vaya que les hizo bien evitar el viento helado que corría en la calle, ya que ninguno de los dos estudiantes llevaba algo más grueso que un chaleco de lana.

"Mi padre me comentó que atendiste a Atobe". Oshitari sacó su cuaderno de resúmenes y mapas conceptuales mientras Tezuka buscaba los libros fotocopiados que tenía en relación a ortopedia infantil.

"Si". Tezuka dejó caer el Ruselli sobre la mesa de estudio. "Un esguince grado dos, nada grave".

"Debe de haber sido una sorpresa para que te acuerdes de su diagnóstico si no fue algo grave". Oshitari fue a su bolso para buscar su pendrive. "Aunque si yo atendiera a Atobe, no sé si seguiría con posibilidades de estudiar medicina". Se rió maliciosamente.

Un suspiro cansado. "Algo comentó de demandarme, pero una vez que conoces a Atobe, dudo que cause tanta impresión como cuando lo escuchas decir eso por primera vez". Tezuka se sentó sobre sus cojines favoritos, abrió uno de los cajones de su mueble de ropa y sacó un par de calcetines de toalla.

"Dudo que haya cambiado en algo, pero hace años que no lo vemos". Comentó pensativo Oshitari mientras iniciaba el notebook de su compañero, suficientemente familiarizado con el aparato como para conocer su clave de usuario de Windows vista.

Tezuka sintió. "Me sorprendo a mi mismo diciendo que lo extraño".

"Tezuka, Tezuka". Oshitari negó con la cabeza imitando la postura de Atobe cuando se dirigía a su jugador estrella de Hyotei. "No tienes que extrañar a Ore-sama, Ore-sama siempre ha estado ahí para ti".

Con una ceja arqueada y los anteojos balanceándose precariamente sobre la punta de la nariz, Tezuka miró a Oshitari por un momento. "Deberías escuchar a Niou imitarlo, llega a dar miedo".

"Mmmm". El joven de cabello azul se ajustó los anteojos con su dedo índice y procedió a voltear el notebook para que Tezuka viera la pantalla. "Da lo mismo si lo extrañas o no, pero creo que deberías ver tu msn"

El joven zurdo se acercó a la pantalla de msn y no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver quién solicitaba que lo agregaran como contacto.

"No es por nada, pero dudo mucho que un impostor, incluso uno como Niou, pueda tener un mail como atobe keigo arroba atobe corps punto jota pe". Al notar la duda de su compañero de agregarlo o no, procedió. "Quizá él te llamó por teléfono".

"Pon tu el despertador para mañana".

Con una carcajada Oshitari aceptó el contacto por Tezuka. "Eres un cobarde, de seguro ni se acuerda de lo que pasó en la fiesta de cumpleaños".

Ese comentario produjo un momento de silencio en el cual ambos estudiante se miraron fijamente, hasta que uno de ellos habló. "¿Qué pasó en la fiesta de cumpleaños?".

Sabiendo que había hablado más de lo acordado por los presentes el día de ESA fiesta de cumpleaños, Oshitari suspiró y con una actitud calmada se dirigió a su compañero. "Nada que fuese TAN importante, te aseguro que no es algo de lo que te arrepientas, solo lo dije como broma".

La mirada desconfiada de Tezuka, hizo que Oshitari continuara hablando. "Vamos, te aseguro que llegaste virgen a mis manos".

Y por ese comentario se ganó un almohadonazo.

* * *

Una ramita que golpeaba la ventana de su habitación hizo que Tezuka despertara y buscara sus anteojos con una mano torpe y reacia a dejar la tibieza de sus frazadas y sábanas, pero necesitaba ver la hora.

Con los anteojos puestos alcanzó a notar los números azulosos del celular de Oshitari con las 6:05 de la mañana. Había dormido cerca de tres horas, pero aún así se sentía cansado.

Oshitari dormía dándole la espalda en el otro pedazo de cama, claramente acurrucado contar el frío de la mañana.

Quizá podía aprovechar de llegar temprano y ver a Fuji. Con ese plan en mente salió de la cama rumbo a la ducha.

Con una nota al lado de la taza de café de Oshitari pidiéndole que cerrara bien el departamento y le pasara a dejar la llave cuando lo viera en el turno, Tezuka llegó al hospital a las 7:15 de la mañana, una hora bastante descabellada para visitas, pero sabía que le haría bien ver a Syuusuke.

* * *

Saludó a la enfermera de la estación del turno de noche y entró a la habitación que no había visitado hace algo más de cuatro días.

Fuji dormía, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro relajado, las sábanas blancas subiendo y bajando suavemente con su respiración pausada. Fue imposible evitar sentarse a observarlo, acariciando de vez en cuando su cabello, pero nunca lo suficiente como para despertarlo, necesitaba su descanso.

Cerca de las 7:50, el joven de anteojos se levantó de su asiento con las piernas algo entumecidas, se acercó suavemente a Fuji y le rozó los labios. "Te amo". Le susurró al oído antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a su turno del día.

Sólo cuando Tezuka abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, Fuji abrió los ojos.

_¿De verdad me amas?._

Después de ver su horario del día, Tezuka sintió una mano meterse a uno de los bolsillos de su delantal y dejar algo bastante pesado en él.

"Gracias por el café, dejé todo cerrado y la cama hecha". Le susurró Oshitari con un guiño travieso ante el sonrojo de una de sus compañeras de clases que estaba muy atenta a la conversación de ambos.

El joven de pelo castaño negó con la cabeza y cerró su casillero. "Supongo que hoy volvemos a mi casa".

Oshitari asintió. "Seré tu invitado toda la semana".

Tezuka sonrió levemente ante el comportamiento juguetón de su amigo y tomó una ficha de consulta para empezar el día, con una mirada rápida a los síntomas de ingreso dedujo que se trataba de algún resfrío fuerte.

"Otro día en el hospital". Murmuró y abrió la puerta de la consulta donde Oshitari-sensei le supervisaría. "Buenos días, soy Tezuka Kunimitsu, cuénteme ¿qué le pasa?".

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
